Apocalypse
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Les abeilles ont disparues. Afin de préserver l'espèce humaine, une poignée de scientifiques mettent tout en œuvre pour créer un nouveau monde sous terre, créant une utopie parfaite. Cependant, en ce bas monde, rien ne relève de la perfection.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Apocalypse.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.

**Résumé :** Les abeilles ont disparues. Afin de préserver l'espèce humaine, une poignée de scientifiques mettent tout en œuvre pour créer un nouveau monde sous terre, créant une utopie parfaite. Cependant, en ce bas monde, rien ne relève de la perfection.

**Genre :** Romance/Science-Fiction (Je rajoute également aventure...).

**Couple(s) :** Grimmjow Jaggerjack x Ichigo Kurosaki et un autre que je ne citerai pas maintenant (ce sera la petite surprise...).

**Rating :** M

**Note importante :** Je voulais tout d'abord vous avertir que je n'aurai pas un rythme "stable" du genre que je publie un nouveau chapitre une fois tous les mois (je ne sais pas si c'est très français ce que je viens d'écrire xD) en ce qui concerne la publication de cette fic. J'en ai déjà d'autres en cours et une vie à côté comme vous devez vous en doutez. Évidemment, j'aurai très bien pu ne pas la poster maintenant mais les idées se bousculent trop vite dans ma tête et si je ne les écris pas, ça m'empêche complètement d'avancer mes autres fics. Toutefois, ne vous inquiétez pas, je finis toutes mes fictions (même si je peux mettre parfois un certain temps) !

_Aussi, je répond au reviews par MP (sauf évidemment s'il y a des reviews anonymes, et évidemment s'il y en a, j'y répondrais à la fin des chapitres...)._

**[Je me suis relue de nombreuses fois, j'espère n'avoir pas oublier de fautes. Si c'est le cas, je vous demanderai alors de bien vouloir m'en excuser.]**

**Prologue.**

En mai 2028.

Il poussa un long soupir.

Las, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, prenant soin à ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller l'homme endormi, allongé à ses côtés.

Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux tout en baillant doucement.

Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil par la fenêtre et se rendit compte que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé.

À vrai dire, il ne semblait même pas qu'il ait dormi plus d'une heure.

Il devait certainement être minuit passé mais pas plus d'une heure du matin.

Il inspira profondément, gonflant ses poumons de l'air étouffante qui régnait dans la chambre.

Il se leva sans un bruit, attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila lentement.

Il attrapa un tee-shirt quelconque et termina de s'habiller.

Puis, il chercha à tâtons ses rangers sous le lit. Il les prit et les mis d'un geste nonchalant.

Il tourna son regard vers le corps assoupi.

Il aurai pu paraître attendri face à un tel spectacle. Cependant, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

Bien que d'habitude on pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, à cet instant il était assez dur de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

Il attrapa sa veste en cuir, une écharpe, un sac à dos et, sans regarder à nouveau l'autre homme, il sortit de la chambre, silencieusement.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et se retrouva bientôt dehors.

Il faisait nuit noire.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, comme si tout aux alentours était mort.

L'homme attacha d'un geste nonchalant sa longue chevelure.

Malgré la chaleur qu'il y avait eu le jour précédent, il faisait très froid, cette nuit là.

Une brise glaciale vint secouer ses longs cheveux, les fouettant sur son visage.

L'homme se camoufla dans le tissus bleu usé de son écharpe.

Tout en regardant droit devant lui, il sortit un vieil appareil.

C'était un simple baladeur mp3 rouge comme on en trouvait en l'an deux mille.

Presque trente ans plus tard, ces petites machines marchaient encore relativement bien. Et elles étaient aussi très utiles.

Comme il savait utiliser le solaire comme énergie, il était aisé pour lui de se produire de l'électricité et de faire marcher des machines comme celles-ci.

Il sortit ses vieux écouteurs et songea un instant qu'il lui faudrait en reprendre des nouveaux.

Il avait au moins quarante minutes de marche devant lui alors il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe.

Dans ses pensées, il fit une liste de ses priorités.

Il devrait d'abord chercher des écouteurs. Ensuite, il chercherai des cigarettes et il finirai par chercher de la nourriture où il pourrait.

Ses plantations de tabac étaient pauvres cette année. Il avait beaucoup plu, rendant les récoltes plus que maigres.

En revanche, du gibier, il y en avait.

D'un geste rapide, il vérifia si son arme était bien dans son sac.

Il rajouta à sa liste mentale qu'il n'avait presque plus de cartouches.

Il faudra qu'il aille en chercher avec de rentrer chez lui.

Il avait faim.

Les temps étaient plus durs depuis un certain temps.

Néanmoins, il gardait espoir et se disait que, bientôt, tout se rétablirai.

Il le fallait.

Il alluma le baladeur et mit une musique au hasard.

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres alors que la Sinfonietta de Janáček parvenait à ses oreilles.

Il baissait le son à son strict minimum et prit son pistolet dans sa main, le dissimulant dans la manche épaisse de sa veste de cuir noire.

Il était habitué.

Lorsque la nourriture, la cigarette ou quoi que ce soit arrivait à sa fin, il sortait se ravitailler.

Son compagnon, lui, n'aimait pas sortir. Il ne sortait que très rarement. Alors, de son côté, il construisait des machines et tout un tas d'autres choses qui pourraient leur faciliter la vie de tous les jours.

L'homme, la musique aux oreilles, avançait prudemment dans les rues sombres.

Il faisait très attention à ce qui l'entourait.

La musique ne servait que de décors. Car, malgré cette symphonie qui emplissait ses tympans, il était attentif à tous les bruits des environs. De cette manière, si il prenait l'envie à qui que ce soit -ou à quoi que ce soit- de s'attaquer à lui, il serait le premier à pouvoir attaquer.

Il avait l'habitude, après tout...

Il arriva bientôt à un endroit où le sol était recouvert de rails.

Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une ancienne voie ferrée ? Ou bien d'un chemin qu'empruntaient les tramways de la ville...

Plus rien n'était sûr.

L'herbe envahissait tous les recoins. Les rails n'étaient plus qu'un des nombreux autres vestiges qu'avaient laissé l'espèce humaine derrière elle.

Tous avait tellement changé...

De plus, quand _c'était arrivé, _il était très jeune.

Comment était le monde quelques années auparavant ?

Il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment.

Tous ce dont il se souvenait, c'était des gens qui avaient fui.

Oui.

Ils étaient tous partis.

Et, lui et son compagnon avaient été oubliés dans la panique.

Il n'en voulait pas aux autorités de l'époque.

Il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux à leur place.

Mais bon.

C'était du passé.

On ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Et puis, après tout, il s'était habitué à cette vie.

Il ralentit considérablement son pas jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

Il venait d'entendre du bruit.

Toujours de la musique dans les oreilles, il lança de furtifs coups d'œil en tous sens pour voir ce qui provoquait ces petits bruits.

L'oreille d'un humain normal n'aurait pas pu entendre de si légers sons. Et encore moins avec de la musique dans les oreilles, le son aussi peu fort qu'il l'était à cet instant. Tout simplement parce que, autrefois, les gens écoutaient des musiques trop fortes, sortaient à des fêtes jusqu'à s'en déchirer les tympans. Mais, en deux mille vingt-huit, tous ça n'existaient plus, et ce depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Ce qui s'approchait de l'homme n'était pas dangereux.

Ce n'était que du gibier.

L'homme sourit. Ils pourraient manger un peu mieux les jours qui allaient venir.

Il espérait que ce soit une grosse proie mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit trop imposante non plus. Sinon, ce serai dur de la transporter, surtout qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé dans les anciens magasins pour chercher le reste...

Il se camoufla parmi les nombreux végétaux.

L'animal vint bientôt se poster au dessus des rails, là où était l'homme quelques minutes auparavant.

C'était une jeune biche. Elle avait encore quelques tâches de faon.

La faim le tiraillant, il ne laissa pas sa chance passer.

Sans un bruit, il sortit son arme.

Il visa puis...

Un coup de feu retentit dans le lointain.

Il sortit de sa cachette, vérifia que la bête était bien morte sur le coup.

Satisfait, il attrapa l'animal et le hissa sur ses épaules musclées.

Il continua sa route.

Bientôt, il prendrait de nouveaux paquets de cigarettes, des écouteurs et, s'il trouvait, des graines.

Après, il rentrerai chez lui.

Cette vie là, c'était celle qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir toujours connue.

Pourtant, quinze ans auparavant, il vivait dans ce qui semblait être le luxe.

Mais, à cette époque, la vie qu'il menait était ce qui semblait être la normalité.

Cependant, il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il avait cinq ans quand _c'était arrivé_.

Il était beaucoup trop jeune, à cette époque.

**Oui, je sais, ce début est court. C'est bien pour cette raison que c'est un prologue ! Les chapitres seront largement plus longs ~**

**Misaki Hoshi.**


	2. Mélopée 1 : Le jour où le vent se leva

**Note :** Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos avis. Je les ai tous lu avec grand plaisir.

Je préviens également qu'il y aura présence de death characters dans cette fic. Évidemment, je ne dirai ni qui ni quand ça aura lieu. Aussi, je suis consciente que c'est une fic peut-être un peu étrange et je tiens à vous remercier de me suivre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Enfin, j'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes...

**Première mélopée : Le jour où le vent se leva.**

Mardi 1 Janvier 2013.

Il était minuit pile.

Une fois les douze coups de minuits passés, une foule de personnes hurlèrent à l'unisson, les mains levées vers le ciel comme si elles priaient un Dieu quelconque. Un Dieu qui ne viendra pas. Un Être Divin qui les avait abandonnés à leur triste sort.

Parmi la foule, on pouvait voir des gens rires. Cependant, ces personnes-là étaient rares. L'expression sur les visages qui dominait était la tristesse, encore et toujours. Certaines personnes pleuraient, s'enlaçaient, cherchant du réconfort dans d'autres bras pour les soutenir durant cette dure épreuve. D'autres ne bougeaient pas, restaient immobiles à observer le ciel, leurs yeux vides, mort.

Rares étaient les étincelles d'espoirs dans ces prunelles où autrefois régnait une flamme de vie. Seuls les enfants pouvaient encore espérer, la naïveté aidant. Et encore, ce n'était plus sûr...

Un petit garçon serra fortement la main de sa mère, l'incitant à baisser la tête vers lui. On ne pouvait rien lire dans ses yeux. Ils ne reflétaient que désespoir et peine.

Le petit garçon, de sa main libre, tira doucement sur la longue robe de sa mère, dans l'espoir qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Elle se pencha tant bien que mal, bloquée par plusieurs corps qui étaient à côté d'elle, puis attrapa le petit garçon âgé de cinq années. Dans un souffle, elle se releva, l'enfant dans les bras et le serra contre elle.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans les yeux, n'échangeant aucun mot puis, leurs deux regards se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le ciel.

Ils ne le reverraient plus jamais.

Cette immensité étoilée deviendrait pour toujours un rêve inaccessible pour l'homme. L'être humain ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit. C'était leur faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là.

Trois ans déjà.

Trois ans qu'ils savaient que leur route allait être difficile.

Trois ans que le taux de vols, de meurtres et de viols avaient atteint un sommet qui n'avait jamais été atteint dans l'histoire de l'humanité.

Des centaines de milliers de personnes mourraient de faim. Non. Beaucoup plus même. Il était impossible de se faire réellement une idée de toutes celles qui étaient laissées sur le côté, jugées trop faibles et inutiles. On les violait, battait, les attachait dans le seul but qu'elles ne volent pas la nourriture des autres.

Il ne restait plus grand chose de la technologie, de la télévision et d'internet. Seuls quelques ordinateurs et quelques téléphones marchaient. Alors, le bouche à oreille ainsi que de nombreuses affiches dans toutes les plus grandes villes du monde avaient suffit à regrouper toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas encore tombées trop bas, les personnes qui représentaient l'avenir.

Un avenir incertain mais espéré.

Ils étaient tous réunis en ce nouvel an pour observer une dernière fois le ciel étoilé, en un recueillement symbolique. Ils devaient faire leurs adieux à ce ciel qui avait tant veillé sur eux depuis la nuit des temps. Car, ils allaient quitter cet endroit et partir construire leur futur. L'avenir qu'ils allaient bâtir, abandonnant quatre-vingt pour cent de la population à leur triste destinée.

Ceux qui savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas sélectionnés se suicidaient. Ou bien, les autorités les supprimaient lorsque l'on se rendait compte qu'ils pourraient tout gâcher par leur simple jalousie.

Jalousie fondée, évidemment.

Trois groupes distincts s'étaient créés depuis la fin de l'année deux-mille-onze.

Il y avait, tout en haut de la pyramide, l'État. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Les plus grands du monde s'étaient rassemblés pour créer un seul et même État qui mènerait l'espèce humaine vers un avenir plus ou moins sûr. Ces nouveaux hommes dont on ignorait si on pouvait les qualifier de « politiques » n'étaient vraiment pas nombreux. Tous réunis, ils ne devaient pas être plus de quinze.

Ensuite, au milieu de cette même pyramide, il y avait les personnes qui avaient été sélectionnée qui représentaient un faible pourcentage de la population. On avait minutieusement observé leurs santés. Si ces personnes avaient la moindre maladie, la moindre mal formation, quelques soit comme risques qui pouvait entraîner une mort prématurée, on s'en débarrassait. On ne gardait que les personnes qui étaient assez intelligentes mais pas trop quand même et dont la santé était très bonne. Évidemment, en ce qui concernait l'intelligence, ils ne s'occupaient que des adultes. Car, une fois qu'ils arriveraient à destination de l'endroit où ils allaient vivre, les enfants de moins de dix ans seraient mis en écoles où on conditionnerait leurs esprits. Tel était l'avenir qui s'offrait à eux. Mais, seulement, avaient-ils le choix ? S'ils refusaient, ils ne leur resteraient que la mort. Alors, ceux qui formaient les élus ne disaient rien. Ils acceptaient leur sort et ne se tournaient pas vers ceux qui seraient laissés en arrière.

Enfin, la dernière partie de la pyramide constituait tous les autres : les infirmes, les malades, les faibles et les personnes qui ne présentaient pas vraiment de grandes qualités intellectuelles.

On les laissait pourrir dans leurs trous et, s'il s'avérait que certaines d'entre elles représentaient une menace, on les tuait.

En ce qui concernait les personnes très intelligentes... Elles avaient complètement disparues. Hormis les scientifiques qui travaillaient sur la question de la survie de l'homme, tous les intellectuels du monde ainsi que tous civils trop intelligents avaient eut des accidents étranges ou bien avaient littéralement disparus du jour au lendemain.

Évidemment, beaucoup de personnes savaient que les nouveaux « politiciens » étaient derrière tous ça. Néanmoins, personnes ne parlaient de ce sujet-là.

C'était un sujet tabou.

Ils avaient bien trop peur qu'on s'en prenne à eux ou à leur famille. Le silence était la seule solution pour les préserver de toutes souffrances.

Le petit garçon serra sa mère contre lui tandis que des flocons commençaient à tomber du ciel, recouvrant les têtes de toutes les personnes présentes. La mère soupira. Il était temps de rentrer. Elle observa les autres personnes, cherchant à ne pas rentrer seule. On n'était jamais assez vigilent...

Elle se baissa et reposa son enfant à terre. Elle lui saisit la main et lui adressa un sourire. Mais, contrairement à ses lèvres, ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Le garçon répondit faiblement puis, main dans la main, ils firent route vers leur maison, maison qu'ils allaient quitter dans quelques heures.

La mère jeta de furtifs regards de tous côtés, espérant ne pas croiser la route d'une mauvaise personne. Elle n'était pas la seule à agir ainsi. À vrai dire, toutes les personnes sélectionnées se comportaient de cette manière. Lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la nuit, la mère de l'enfant pâlit. Elle savait ce que signifiait ce hurlement de douleur. Non loin de là, à quelques rues de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, une femme subissait les besoins primaires d'un homme. Aucun doute sur la fin que cette dernière connaîtra.

La mère prit son enfant dans ses bras et se mit à courir, souhaitant rentrer chez elle le plus vite possible.

Bientôt, elle arriva devant une porte en bois un peu abîmée. Les alentours étaient déserts et il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive.

Raison de plus pour se dépêcher.

Il fallait se méfier du silence.

Autant il pouvait être bénéfique, autant il pouvait camoufler un terrifiant événement.

Elle frappa de distincts petits coups contre la porte. Sept coups exactement. C'était ce qui était convenu. Elle entendit avec soulagement les verrous de l'intérieur émettre des grincements puis, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à forte carrure. Il s'empressa de faire entrer son épouse et son fils puis, sans attendre une seconde de plus, referma la porte derrière eux, la verrouillant de l'intérieur. Il se tourna vers sa femme et l'embrassa doucement.

La femme à la chevelure châtain clair se sépara doucement de son mari, lui souriant doucement.

-Elles vont bien ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'homme sourit également et hocha la tête, affirmant que tout allait bien.

Leurs deux petites filles étaient âgées de deux ans. Il était déjà risqué de sortir avec un enfant de cinq ans dans la rue mais, avec d'aussi jeunes fillettes, c'était encore pire. Alors, le père était resté dans la maison pour garder les deux petites jumelles pendant que sa femme offrait la dernière vision du ciel à son fils.

Isshin Kurosaki prit la main de son épouse et regarda tendrement son fils. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger où les deux petites filles étaient installées à même le sol sur un grand tapis qui avait bien dû coûter une fortune. Mais, ça n'avait plus aucune importance puisqu'ils n'emporteraient que le strict minimum.

La mère alla retrouver ses deux filles, laissant les deux « hommes » de la maison ensembles.

Le brun fit un clin d'œil à son fils avant de lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose. Le petit rouquin réfléchit un instant avant qu'un joli sourire prit place sur son adorable visage.

-Une grande tasse d'eau très très très chaude !

Le brun sourit un peu plus.

Il était vrai qu'autrefois, un enfant demandant une telle boisson aurait été plus qu'étrange. Les enfants de cet âge demandaient plutôt un chocolat chaud voire peut-être du thé. Mais, avec ce qui s'était passé, l'eau et la nourriture était devenu un luxe.

Isshin fit chauffer de l'eau puis, une fois qu'elle bouillonnait au fond de la casserole, il la versa dans une tasse thermique et le mit sur la table, juste devant son fils.

Le petit garçon le remercia convenablement pendant qu'il entourait la tasse de ses mains, cherchant à réchauffer le bout de ses doigts gelés. L'enfant attendit quelques instants pour voir apparaître divers dessins sur la tasse et un petit sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres. Isshin fronça les sourcils en une moue inquiète et rejoignit Masaki. Il entoura sa femme de ses deux bras.

-Tu les as vus ?

Son épouse poussa un long soupir fatigué et secoua lentement la tête en une réponse négative. Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent d'autant plus.

-Tu n'as pas réussi à les contacter ?

-Il a toujours été difficile de les joindre. Mais là, je ne pense plus que leurs téléphones marchent. J'ai pourtant vu la famille Shuuhei il y a de cela quatre jours mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle des Abarai...

Isshin resserra son étreinte autour du corps frêle de la femme. Lui aussi était inquiet.

Les trois familles, à savoir la famille Kurosaki, la famille Abarai et la famille Shuuhei, étaient amies depuis très longtemps. Les parents des trois familles se connaissaient depuis le lycée et ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis, ce qui faisait que leurs fils s'entendaient à merveille.

Hisagi, Renji et Ichigo avaient tous les trois le même âge. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensembles.

L'école, n'existant plus vraiment depuis la disparition des abeilles, c'était les parents qui s'occupaient de leur éducation. Alors, les trois familles s'étaient mises d'accord et, chacune leur tour, elles prenaient les trois enfants pour les instruire.

Ichigo et Hisagi se révélaient être des enfants très calme. En revanche, Renji était surnommé « la catastrophe ». Très maladroit, le garçon aux cheveux rouge ne cessait de casser des objets par inadvertance. De plus, il ne tenait pas en place. Il fallait toujours qu'il bouge, qu'il coure dans tous les sens !

C'était que ce gamin débordait d'énergie !

Mais, malgré tout, l'entente des trois enfants était parfaite. On aurait dit des frères. Et, c'était un peu ce qu'ils étaient, même s'ils n'avaient pas de liens de sang. Comme les Kurosaki, les Shuuhei et les Abarai avaient été choisis parmi les élites. Mais, la chasse aux sélectionnés avait commencé. Et, n'avoir pas eu de leur nouvelle depuis aussi longtemps...

Isshin trouvait cela également étrange. Quelque chose n'était pas nette. Jamais ils n'étaient restés aussi longtemps sans nouvelles ! Enfin...jamais depuis trois ans ! Isshin se rappelait encore le jour où on avait annoncé à la télévision la mort de la dernière abeille. Immédiatement, la panique avait fait surface. Jusqu'au dernier instant, la planète entière avait espéré que les scientifiques arrivent à sauver cette espèce tant importante pour la vie sur terre. Comme avait dit le célèbre Albert Einstein : « Si l'abeille venait à disparaître de la surface du globe, l'homme n'aurait plus que quatre années à vivre ». Et effectivement, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les abeilles, ayant disparues, les récoltes s'affaiblissaient. Les animaux mourraient de faim et l'homme ne pouvait pas manger comme autrefois. La nourriture s'était raréfiée. La famine s'accroissait. La pollution aidant, l'eau potable devint de plus en plus rare. Les terres n'étaient quasiment plus cultivables et le réchauffement climatique asséchait la Terre. En été, la chaleur était presque insupportable et, en hivers, c'était le froid qui l'était. Le climat était instable et les catastrophes naturelles s'étaient multipliées.

Bref, le monde était devenu chaotique.

Des animaux et des humains mourraient par milliards dans des conditions affreuses. La radioactivité, dans certains pays, avait augmenté. D'après les scientifiques, la Terre ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Elle devenait invivable pour toutes sortes de vie.

Pour survivre, il fallait fuir.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons les retrouver, assura le père d'une voix douce tout en caressant la joue de son épouse.

Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser. Puis, elle alla voir Ichigo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et baissa la tête afin de voir la frimousse du garçon.

-Ça va ? Questionna-t-elle doucement en caressant les cheveux roux de son fils.

Le petit lui fit un grand sourire. Mais, ce sourire disparu bien vite.

-Où sont Ren et Hisa ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Masaki se tourna un instant vers son époux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Après un petit instant de silence, elle se tourna vers lui.

-On va les retrouver, ne t'en fait pas. Dans quelques heures, on sera tous réunis ! Tu as préparé tes affaires ?

Le rouquin hocha vivement la tête. La famille avait déjà préparé leurs affaires et le nécessaire pour survivre : de la nourriture, le minimum de vêtements, des ustensiles qu'ils jugeaient importants... Sans oublier le doudou de chaque enfant. Ichigo serra contre lui un petit lion en peluche pendant que les doigts de son autre main étaient déposés contre la surface du mug. Le regard perdu dans la contemplation de la tasse fumante, il posa une nouvelle question d'une si petite voix que la mère dû demander à l'enfant de répéter sa question.

-Où on va ?

Cette question, c'était bien celle que redoutaient les parents Kurosaki. Évidemment, Masaki n'avait pas expliqué à son fils qu'il venait de voir le ciel pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Comment annoncer à son enfant une telle chose ? C'était impossible !

Isshin prit ses deux filles dans ses bras et se rapprocha des deux autres membres de sa famille. Il s'accroupit face à son fils et jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa femme. Il fallait qu'ils soient forts pour ce dur événement qui allait chambouler leurs vies. Masaki sourit à son mari et répondit enfin à son enfant, lui tenant sa petite main dans la sienne :

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle, on va aller dans un endroit merveilleux où on va retrouver tes amis et où on va vivre heureux.

-Pourquoi on ne reste pas ici ? J'aime cet endroit ! Se plaignit l'enfant, les poings serrés.

-Ici, c'est dangereux, expliqua le père, amusé malgré la situation.

Ichigo fronça un peu les sourcils, regarda un instant le plafond, l'index sur les lèvres, donnant à ses parents une pose tout simplement adorable de leur fils. Puis, le petit rouquin rabaissa son visage.

-Il y a des méchants dehors ?

Isshin et Masaki rirent de bon cœur.

-Oui, il y a des grands-méchants-pas-beaux et on doit partir d'ici.

-Mais pourquoi on les combat pas ?

Les sourires joyeux disparurent et se firent tristes.

-Eh bien, on va les laisser ici où ils vont être malheureux tu comprends ? Nous, on va dans un endroit où on pourra vivre heureux.

Ichigo sortit de la petite poche de son manteau trois photographies que lui avait donné sa mère le matin même. Sur la première, il y avait toute la famille : Isshin, Masaki, Yuzu, Karin et Ichigo. Sur la seconde, il y avait Ichigo et ses deux amis : Hisagi et Renji. Sur la dernière, il y avait les trois familles réunies. Remarquant le regard triste de son fils, Masaki lui caressa la joue.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tous va bien se passer.

Ichigo eut une moue, visiblement contrarié. Son père lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une petite demi-heure avant de quitter cet endroit. Masaki observa les moindres recoins de la pièce et se colla contre son mari.

-Malgré tout, dit-elle, cet endroit va vraiment me manquer.

-Moi aussi chérie. Moi aussi...

Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés, observant leurs enfants, leur maison dans laquelle ils avaient vécus pendants si longtemps. Ils emplissaient leurs poumons de l'odeur des lieux, tentant de les imprimer dans leurs mémoires. Ils ne souhaitaient pour rien au monde oublier cette vie. Comment pouvait-on leur demander de passer à autre chose aussi vite ? C'était affreux ! Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ils ne le souhaitaient pas. Ce qu'ils désiraient était de rester à cet endroit. Mais, il fallait qu'ils restent ensembles. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se condamner. Leurs enfants étaient si jeunes...ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de vivre réellement !

Masaki se releva soudain, voyant qu'il était l'heure.

-Je prends Karin et Yuzu dit le père.

Un engin s'apparentant à un camion était déjà garé devant la maison. Ils saluèrent le conducteur qui passait dans plusieurs maisons afin de prendre les bagages des personnes. La famille Kurosaki déposa leurs valises et autres sacs où étaient notés leur nom dans le coffre quand, soudain, Masaki remarqua les noms des Shuuhei et des Abarai.

-Regarde ! Dit-elle à son mari en montrant du doigt ce qui était inscrit sur des étiquettes.

Isshin baissa la tête et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vois ? Tout va bien ! Ils vont venir.

-Évidemment qu'on va venir ! Ria une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent les Abarai ainsi que les Shuuhei s'avancer vers eux. Il devait être trois heures du matin et ils ne pouvaient se distinguer que grâce à la faible luminosité des gros fars de l'espèce de camion. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement alors qu'Ichigo rejoignait ses amis en courant. Les parents regardèrent leurs enfants et leur demandèrent de ne pas s'éloigner.

-On aurait quand même pu attendre demain pour partir...souffla le père Abarai.

-C'est impossible, déclara Isshin. Dans quelques heures, il y a un tremblement de terre de prévu.

Les quatre parents ainsi que Masaki elle-même regarda son mari, surpris.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Quelqu'un est passé tout à l'heure pour nous prévenir. Il est donc impératif que nous partons aujourd'hui.

Tous acquiescèrent.

Les Kurosaki finirent de mettre leurs affaires dans le camion et, le conducteur ferma la porte. Puis, l'engin partit en direction de leur nouveau lieu de vie. Les trois familles restèrent un instant immobiles, sans rien dire, à contempler le ciel sombre. Puis, après un soupir, Isshin commença à s'avancer, suivit de près par ses amis et sa propre famille. Tous les sélectionnés étaient dehors et, en un seul mouvement, ils s'avancèrent doucement, marchant vers l'endroit où il y avait tous les autres qui les attendaient pour se rendre au seul endroit encore bénéfique pour eux.

Subitement, le vent se leva, sifflant dans leurs oreilles et secouant fortement leurs cheveux contre leurs visages. Le bruit qu'il faisait était désagréable, comme annonciateur d'une terrible nouvelle. Mais, les personnes étaient trop occupées à quitter les lieux pour s'arrêter et prendre la peine d'écouter les sages paroles du vent.

Des familles discutaient entre elles, riaient, heureuses de savoir qu'elles survivront.

Soudain, une petite secousse se fit sentir. Tous s'arrêtèrent de bouger. Ça avait été faible, certes, mais ça n'empêchait pas que la plupart des personnes l'avait sentit. Leurs souffles se stoppèrent et leurs corps se tendirent. Ils étaient concentrés. Au moindre bruit, ils courraient se réfugier. Soudainement, une voix forte se fit soudain entendre.

La personne parlait dans un porte-voix :

-Que tout le monde se dépêche d'avancer avec calme. Dépêchez-vous ! À cause de quelques problèmes, nous fermeront les portes dans un quart d'heure. Ne paniquez surtout pas.

-Un quart d'heure ?! Mais il se fout de nous ! S'exclama Isshin.

Mais il ne pu en dire plus qu'une nouvelle secousse, toutefois beaucoup plus forte que la précédente, se manifesta.

Tous s'écroulèrent à terre sous la violence du tremblement.

-Putain ! Jura Isshin. Le tremblement de terre a lieu maintenant !

Masaki paniqua et serra la main de son fils dans la sienne si fort que le petit garçon en eu mal.

-Vite, avançons ! Ordonna le père de la famille Shuuhei. Il faut se dépêcher !

Mais, la nature semblait en penser autrement. La terre trembla à nouveau et des fissures se formèrent au sol.

Isshin, qui avait dans ses bras ses deux fillettes, ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Courrez ! Hurla-t-il à l'attention des autres.

Masaki se mit à courir, entraînant son fils avec elle.

Les Shuuhei et les Abarai les suivaient de près quand, brusquement, un bâtiment s'écroula sur eux.

Masaki et Isshin se tournèrent violemment.

-NON ! Hurla la femme.

Elle refila Ichigo à son époux et courut vers ses amis.

-MASAKI ! REVIENT ! Hurla le brun en se rendant compte qui ne leurs restaient plus beaucoup de temps.

Il avait beau lever la tête, il ne parvenait pas à voir sa femme parmi la foule.

Tout le monde se bousculait dans l'espoir de se réfugier. Isshin, tenant du mieux qu'il pu ses deux filles, ordonna à son fils de se tenir à lui et de ne surtout pas le lâcher. Il s'avança à contre courant, cherchant vainement des yeux sa femme. La panique se lisait sur tous les visages et il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour garder son sang froid. Mais, plus les secondes défilèrent, plus la peur lui déchirait les entrailles.

Il ne voyait ni sa femme ni aucun de ses amis. Où étaient-ils ? Il ne les trouvait pas.

Ichigo de son côté ne voyait que des jambes. À la hauteur où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait rien distinguer et, les adultes qui ne le voyaient pas le bousculaient et il cru lâcher à plusieurs reprises son père. Mais, il tint bon et parvient à le suivre. Quand soudain, son père s'arrêta, son fils se cognant contre lui, ne s'attendant pas à un arrêt aussi brutal.

-Vous devez avancer, ordonna un homme en uniforme militaire.

Ichigo le regardait sans comprendre.

-Ma femme et mes amis sont aussi des sélectionnés ! Ils ont eu un problème là-bas ! Expliqua Isshin d'une seule traite, la terreur le tiraillant.

-Nous allons les aider, pour l'instant, avancez avec vos enfants. Ordonna l'homme à nouveau.

Isshin vit rouge et s'avança vers l'homme, la colère se voyant aisément dans ses yeux exorbités.

-Laissez-moi aider ma femme ! Hurla-t-il à l'homme.

-Et vos enfants ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que nous allons faire ce qu'on peut pour n'oublier personnes. En attendant, avancez comme les autres avec vos enfants. Vous comprenez ?

Isshin voulu répondre. Le militaire empoigna sans aucune délicatesse les cheveux roux d'Ichigo, l'arrachant à son père.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?! Lâchez-le !

-Avancez avec vos trois enfants, dit le soldat d'une vois froide en rejetant l'enfant contre son père. Ne me forcez pas à utiliser la force contre vous !

Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était jeté de tous côté et se retrouvait complètement déboussolé. Tous ce qu'il savait c'était que ses amis et sa mère n'étaient pas avec lui. Il releva son visage vers son père et tenta de comprendre la situation. Ce dernier, le visage déformé par la colère et par la peur, hocha la tête face à l'homme. Une boule de panique se forma dans le ventre du rouquin.

Ils allaient partir ? Sans sa maman ? Mais pourquoi ?!

-Papa ! On a oublié maman ! Cria-t-il, tentant de se faire entendre.

Il ne sut pas si son père l'avait entendu ou pas mais, une autre secousse manqua de les faire tomber. Isshin regarda son fils.

-Ichigo, on va courir. Tiens-toi fortement à moi !

-Mais...

-Ne dis rien, on court !

Ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible vers l'endroit qu'ils devaient atteindre. Isshin pensait à sa femme mais faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour s'ôter l'idée d'aller la chercher. La vie de ses trois enfants était en danger. Et, peut-être que les autorités allait retrouver sa femme et ses amis...

Les secousses se firent de plus en plus violentes. De nombreux bâtiments tombèrent ainsi que de nombreuses personnes. Les gens marchaient sur les autres, haletants et les yeux grands ouverts. Isshin courait toujours en lançant à certains moments des coups d'œil pour vérifier la présence de son fils à ses côtés. Le rouquin suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait son père, ses mains vivement accrochée aux vêtements du plus âgé, ses petites jambes traînants presque au sol, lamentablement. Bientôt, ils furent arrivés. Isshin montra son pass ainsi que celui de son fils et de ses filles à l'un des gardes qui le regarda en vitesse et lui autorisa l'entrée.

-Ma femme n'est pas encore là ! Cria-t-il. Elle va venir ! Elle a son pass sur elle !

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas l'entendre. Tous se ruaient sur les pauvres gardiens qui n'arrivaient pas vraiment à calmer la population. Et encore, ils étaient environs deux cent. Peut-être même moins... Une minuscule partie de la population mondiale qui allait survivre.

Isshin essaya de lever la tête le plus haut possible afin de voir s'il pouvait voir Masaki.

-Papa ! On a oublié maman ! Papa ! Cria presque le petit roux.

-Non, on ne la pas oublié. Ne t'en fait pas ! Répondit le père d'une traite, angoissé.

Un homme vint derrière lui.

-Monsieur, veuillez rejoindre les autres là-bas.

Isshin ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard restait fixé sur l'extérieur.

-Monsieur vous...

Une nouvelle secousse. Très violente. Des hurlements. Du sang. Des gens se piétinants les uns sur les autres. La peur. La douleur.

Voyant que tout s'écroulait dehors, Isshin hurla le nom de sa femme. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce n'était pas un simple tremblement de terre. Jamais le monde n'avait connu pareilles secousses. Les gardes ne firent pas entrer les autres personnes et commencèrent à fermer les grandes portes métalliques qui, normalement, parviendraient à les protéger.

-ALLEZ-Y ! hurla un homme aux personnes pour l'instant sauvées. PARTEZ VERS LE FOND !

Isshin ne se fit pas prier. Malgré les larmes qui ravageaient son visage, il avança vers le fond, espérant de tous cœur que tous s'arrangerait. Il suivit les autres qui couraient dans les tunnels faiblement éclairés. Il n'entendait plus le bruit des secousses mais ses pieds se dérobaient de temps à autres sous lui. Il continuait à suivre les autres, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément sous terre. La luminosité des lieux devint de plus en plus faible et, bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir quasi complet. Tous arrivèrent dans une immense salle souterraine. Ils s'assirent tous à terre et Isshin, une fois assis lui aussi, déposa ses deux petites filles qui pleuraient sur ses jambes. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration et sursauta violemment en sentant quelque chose se déposer sur son bras froid. Il regarda dans cette direction et vit son fils, le visage contre son bras, qui pleurait silencieusement. Isshin serra dans un bras les jumelles et, de l'autre, il prit son fils et le serra contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux. Le petit garçon serrait contre son cœur Kon, son petit lion en peluche.

-Ça va aller, ça va aller. Je vous le promets...murmura-t-il.

Il ne put dire à cet instant si c'était pour se réconforter ou pour rassurer ses enfants qu'il faisait une telle promesse.

1 mai 2028.

Le jeune homme soupira.

-Dis Tatsuki, ils attendent quoi là, sérieux ? Demanda-t-il à son amie.

La brune se tourna vers le jeune homme et haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas... ça n'a jamais été aussi long ! Ils sont surchargés ou quoi ?

Le rouquin poussa un profond soupir. Il était cinq heures du matin et, comme tous les lundis, ils devaient se rendre à cet endroit. Chaque semaine, ils changeaient de « rôle ». Une semaine, ils pouvaient s'occuper de faire à manger et, la semaine suivante, ils devaient s'occuper de laver le linge. Puis, la semaine qui suivait encore, ils pouvaient faire un travail encore différent. Et tous cela pendant une semaine. Tous étaient choisis selon des tirages au sort.

Des hommes passèrent enfin entre toutes les personnes de tous âges confondus, allant de dix à soixante-quinze ans.

-Enfin ! Soupira le roux.  
Son amie lui sourit. Un homme vint prendre leurs empreintes digitales. Ils appelaient cela une signature. Personne n'avait les mêmes empreintes. Cela permettait d'être sûr de n'avoir oublié personne.

Une voix s'éleva parmi la foule.

-Je viens d'te dire que j'ai déjà signé ! Cracha une voix forte parmi les autres personnes.

Ichigo et Tatsuki sursautèrent et regardèrent en direction d'où venait la voix. Le roux poussa un long soupir et continua à regarder discrètement la scène, imité par son amie.

-Encore lui, maugréa-t-elle.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qui avait le même âge qu'eux, était connu pour se montrer très rebelle. Mais, en temps normal, il ne faisait pas des histoires pour une signature ! D'habitude, c'était pour d'autres choses, bien qu'également débiles. Le garde tentait tant bien que mal de prendre les empreintes du bleuté mais le jeune homme le repoussait méchamment.

-Monsieur ! S'indigna l-homme. Je vous demande juste de poser votre doigt ici !

-Et mon doigt, tu l'veux ailleurs aussi ?

Le pauvre homme passa par toutes les couleurs. Il rougit, pâlit, re-rougit...

-Monsieur, c'est le règlement et...

-Ok, ça va, c'bon ! Cracha enfin Grimmjow en posant son doigt sur la plaquette.

Une lumière jaune cligna.

-Mais...vous avez déjà signé ! Constata le garde d'une petite voix.

-C'est c'que j'te disais, boulet ! Cracha le bleuté.

L'homme s'éloigna de Grimmjow et passa à la personne suivante, bien que son corps fût encore tremblant.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi les autorités ne faisaient rien pour arrêter cet homme ? Il était possible qu'il devienne dangereux un jour ou l'autre...

-Oh connard ! T'veux ma photo ou quoi ?

Tatsuki donna un coup de coude à son ami et Ichigo mit un certain temps avant de réaliser que le bleuté lui parlait. Il se détourna rapidement mais, c'était sans compter l'autre jeune homme qui était sortit de la file d'attente. Il attrapa Ichigo à l'épaule et le força à se retourner.

-J't'ai posé une question, il me semble ! Qu'est-ce qu't'as à me regarder ?

Ichigo pâlit et tenta de ne pas baisser les yeux devant le bleuté. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés et la bouche déformée en un rictus mauvais.

-R-Rien...bégaya-t-il.

Le bleu le regarda quelques instants puis partit, visiblement satisfait de la réponse du roux. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, soulagé que l'autre homme soit partit.

-Il est complètement fou...murmura Tatsuki.

-Il vaudrait mieux se méfier de lui, dit une voix derrière eux.

Les deux amis se tournèrent pour faire face à un jeune homme grand et musclé, à la peau mate.

-Chad ? Depuis quand t'es là ? Questionna le rouquin. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Je viens d'arriver, expliqua le géant.

-Veuillez écouter les tirages de cette semaine, ordonna une voix dans un micro, coupant toutes les personnes dans leurs discussions.

Tous cessèrent de parler, attendant les nominations. Fort heureusement pour lui, Ichigo n'était jamais tombé dans le même groupe que Jaggerjack et, encore une fois, il espérait ne pas tomber dans la même liste que le bleu. Les noms commencèrent à se faire entendre et des personnes partirent vers leur nouvel emploi d'une semaine.

Lorsque son nom fut prononcé, Ichigo tendit l'oreille. Il devrait s'occuper des récoltes cette semaine-ci. Lui, Tatsuki et Chad sourirent quand ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient dans le même groupe. Il y aurait aussi Orihime, Keigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kira et Neliel.

Puis, un dernier nom fut prononcé.

Les amis perdirent vite leurs sourires en entendant le nom de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Ichigo grimaça. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Alors qu'ils venaient de se faire face dans une atmosphère plutôt tendue, il fallait maintenant qu'ils travaillent ensembles ? Tatsuki adressa un sourire angoissé à son ami. Le bleuté se dirigeait vers eux, les mains dans les poches et l'air exagérément ennuyé.

-Bon, on y va ? Questionna Ikkaku, nullement impressionné.

Tous, mis à part Grimmjow, hochèrent vivement la tête et se dirigèrent vers les plantations. Elles se trouvaient à une demi-heure de marche du « village ». Dans cet endroit, il y avait environs cent-cinquante personnes qui y vivaient, sans compter les scientifiques et les autorités qui faisaient marcher cet endroit pour qu'il n'y ai aucun problème et que ses habitants vivent relativement bien. Ichigo s'était déjà occupé des récoltes et il se souvenait que pour y accéder, ils devaient passer par un long tunnel obscur.

-Vous avez tous des lampes avec vous ? Questionna-t-il.

Tous acquiescèrent sauf Grimmjow qui, les sourcils froncés, répondit que non. Il s'avança à grands pas vers le rouquin et, une fois en face de lui, le regarda de haut, le provoquant.

-Pourquoi j'aurai une putain de lampe avec moi ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, énervé. Une fois, ça allait. Mais deux, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à rester calme.

-On se calme, ordonna Chad en repoussant Ichigo.

Le mexicain savait qu'il pouvait toucher son ami. Mais, si c'était Grimmjow qu'il repoussait, il était certain d'attiser la colère du bleuté.

-C'est pas grave, on va y aller en étant tous les uns à côté des autres. S'il n'y a qu'une personne qui n'a pas de lampe, ce n'est pas la mort.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi ils ont pas des torches dedans ? Manque de fric ?!

Un sourire moqueur se fit sur son visage et Ichigo manqua de lui répondre, de lui expliquer la vérité en le rabaissant. Mais, le rouquin se reprit bien vite. Il était hors de question qu'ils se battent pour n'importe quoi.

Il se retourna et fit face au long tunnel noir.

Il savait pourquoi les autorités n'avait pas fait mettre des lumières à l'intérieur. À l'entrée, il y avait des gardes qui vérifiaient si les personnes qui passaient étaient bien sur la liste. La nuit, les lampes se voyaient donc, il était impossible d'y pénétrer sans se faire remarquer.

Le petit groupe s'avança vers les gardiens et ils vérifièrent leurs identités avant de les laisser entrer. Tous se laissèrent faire tranquillement. Tous sauf Grimmjow, évidemment. Apparemment, il avait prit la décision d'énerver le plus de monde possible en ce jour. Finalement, après quelques insultes et menaces, ils finirent par entrer dans le long tunnel. Les parois étaient humides. Ichigo et ses camarades allumèrent leurs lampes de poche et commencèrent à avancer. Heureusement, ils avaient prit dans un sac leur repas pour le midi. Sinon, il aurait fallu faire marche arrière et ils ne pensaient pas que ça leur aurait plu de repasser dans cet endroit plus de deux fois par jour. Deux fois leur suffisait déjà bien assez.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent. C'était une immense serre. Ichigo leva son visage vers le haut et regarda les nombreuses lumières aux rayons ultra violets qui remplaçaient le soleil. Il avait beau fouiller ses souvenirs, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du soleil. Il se rappelait vaguement que c'était gros, loin, jaune, chaud et que ça faisait mal aux yeux. Mais rien de plus.

C'était comme la lune. Il ne savait plus vraiment à quoi ça ressemblait. Après tout, cela faisait quinze ans que l'humanité avait fuit la surface de la terre. Ichigo et les autres ne se souvenait plus de la vie d'avant. _Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes à l'époque où tout avait changé._

Ils s'approchèrent de leur lieu de travail. Certains scientifiques, sous de gros masques, s'occupaient déjà des plantes, à la pollinisation des fleurs, des fruits et des légumes. Les jeunes travailleurs n'aimaient pas trop ces personnes. Il y avait comme un grand mur qui séparait leur monde au leur. Déjà, les scientifiques avaient chacun une spécialité. Aussi, ils avaient un nombre incroyable d'avantages par rapport aux autres qui vivaient sous la terre et qui, de ce fait, étaient leurs voisins.

Un scientifique sortit et Ichigo eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant Urahara Kisuke. C'était bien le seul scientifique qu'il appréciait. Cet homme n'avait pas autant d'ego que les autres. Il était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'homme simple. Et un poil extravagant également. Tous les scientifiques portaient des masques, des lunettes de protection, des gants, un bonnet blanc, une longue blouse blanche et des bottes noires. En gros, ils ressemblaient à des machines vivantes, donnant une image assez inquiétante des hommes de science. Urahara, lui, n'avait en commun avec les autres que son masque, ses gants et sa blouse. Et encore, sa blouse était recouverte de graffitis multiples et dessins plus stupides les uns que les autres. À la place d'un bonnet, il portait un bob à rayures vertes et blanches et, au lieu de porter des bottes, il avait des tongs japonaises en bois, ce qui n'étaient certainement pas conseillé ni approprié pour son travail. Mais il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire.

Il s'avança vers les nouveaux venus et abaissa son masque, offrant un sourire rassurant :

-Bonjour, je suis heureux de travailler avec vous cette semaine. Est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui n'ont jamais travaillés ici ?

Il était vrai qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes de travaux et Ichigo était certain qu'il y en avait plein qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Garder les enfants, faire à manger, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Parfois, il tombait dans le groupe de nettoyage de la ville, d'autre fois dans le centre de loisir ou bien il faisait d'autres choses. Mais, hasard ou pas, il se retrouvait souvent dans le travail de la récolte. Disons qu'il était habitué à présent et qu'il connaissait très bien Urahara, d'où le sourire amical qu'ils s'échangeaient.

-Moi, je n'ai jamais travaillé ici ! S'exclama Orihime Inoue, gênée de constater qu'elle était la seule dans le groupe à lever la main.

Le blond s'avança vers elle et lui sourit gentiment.

-Je vais t'expliquer vite fait comment nous travaillons. Pour le reste, tu verras avec Kurosaki-kun, il connaît bien cet endroit.

Le blond et le roux se sourirent, provoquant un rire moqueur chez Jaggerjack mais tous le monde ignorait le bleuté, au grand énervement de ce dernier.

-Lorsque tu vois un scientifique s'occuper d'un endroit, tu dois le laisser travailler. Dès qu'il part tu peux y aller pour faire ton travail. Jamais un scientifique et un récolteur ne doivent se trouver ensembles au même endroit et au même moment. Vos travaux sont différents, tu comprends... Vous devez vous occuper d'arroser les plantes et de ramasser les fruits et légumes qui vous paraisses mûrs. Après, vous devez les laver et les mettre dans des paniers qui seront à votre disposition. Compris ?

La rousse hocha vivement la tête.

-Bien. Je vous laisse, bon travail les jeunes !

Il remit en place sont masque et, après un petit signe de la main, il retourna à son travail avec les « autres scientifiques ennuyeux ». C'était l'appellation qu'il avait lui-même donné lors d'une des nombreuses discussions qu'il avait eu avec Ichigo. Les jeunes adultes se retrouvèrent face à des étendues de plantations incroyables.

-On n'arrivera jamais à faire tout ça en une semaine...souffla Orihime.

Tatsuki se plaça à côté d'elle :

-C'est bien pour ça que nous n'en avons que pour une semaine et que d'autres travaillerons ici la semaine prochaine, dit-elle, un petit sourire à l'appuie.

La rousse offrit un sourire mi inquiet mi joyeux à la brune qui ria en voyant l'étrange grimace que faisait Orihime en essayant de combiner ses deux sourires.

-Aller, au boulot ! Cria Keigo comme s'il s'agissait du travail le plus cool qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

Le jeune homme semblait avoir pas mal d'énergie à revendre, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Yumichika et de Kira qui semblaient déjà fatigués par le boulot qu'il y avait à faire. Neliel rejoignit Keigo et ils se mirent presque à courir à un endroit où il n'y avait pas de scientifiques pour commencer à travailler.

-Ils ont la pèche ! Commenta Tatsuki qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où leur venait cette énergie.

Ichigo esquissa un petit sourire en coin, amusé de voir ses deux amis s'amuser de la sorte. Mais, il fut bien vite coupé par ses pensés par un Grimmjow qui le bouscula. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce mec était une brute. Inutile de se mettre en colère pour un homme pareil.

La matinée passa assez vite. Ichigo restait la plupart du temps avec Tatsuki. Il appréciait la compagnie de son amie. Parfois, Keigo et Neliel se joignaient à eux afin de leur transmettre leur bonne humeur.

Midi arriva enfin. Ils s'installèrent tous à un coin et commencèrent à manger mais, Ichigo préférait être seul. Il n'était pas d'humeur à manger avec les autres. Il s'installa à terre, comme les autres, mais beaucoup plus loin, dos contre l'une des parois du tunnel. Il sortit de son sac son bentô et commença à manger doucement. Mais la faim n'y était pas non plus. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se sentait soudain nostalgique. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses amis et à Grimmjow qui, comme lui, mangeait à l'écart, il sortit de son sac trois photographies. En temps normal, il préférait les regarder le soir, une fois qu'il était seul dans sa chambre. Néanmoins, ce jour-ci, il éprouvait le besoin de voir le visage de sa mère et de ses deux amis d'enfance.

Il laissa la photo où les trois familles étaient réunies et garda en face de lui la photo de famille et celle où il était avec Renji et Hisagi. À chaque fois qu'il regardait ces photos, de nombreuses questions lui venaient à l'esprit.

Si sa mère était encore en vie, comment sa vie serait-elle devenue ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait été pareille ? Il était certain qu'il y aurait eu des différences. Mais, lesquelles ? Après avoir longuement regardé la photographie où figurait sa mère, il la rangea et regarda la dernière photo où il était avec ses deux amis. Sur celle-ci, Hisagi et Ichigo avait leurs bras autour du cou du pauvre Renji et ils semblaient s'y être bien accroché. En guise de salut, le roux et le brun firent le signe de « victoire » avec deux de leurs doigts tandis que le rouge semblait essayer tant bien que mal de se soustraire à l'emprise de ses deux amis. S'ils avaient survécus, seraient-ils encore amis ? Très certainement. Il ne saurait en expliquer la raison mais Ichigo était sûr et certain qu'ils auraient fait les quatre-cent coups. S'ils avaient survécus, comment seraient-ils devenus ? Renji serait-il plus grand ou plus petit que lui ? Et Hisagi ? Et auraient-ils eu les cheveux longs ou courts ? Comment seraient leurs caractères ? À partir des souvenirs que lui racontait son père, il arrivait au rouquin de se créer un monde dans son esprit où sa mère, Renji et Hisagi étaient encore en vie. Dans ce rêve, il s'imaginait vivre avec eux. Son père lui avait dit que Renji était maladroit. Alors, Ichigo s'imagina le garçon aux cheveux rouges faire pleins de bêtises. Il aurait certainement fait partie des personnes qui tombent dans le lac souterrain pendant qu'elles lavaient le linge. Ou bien, il l'imaginait confondre les ustensiles de cuisines. Quant à Hisagi ? Il serait sûrement quelqu'un de sérieux, de studieux et de réfléchit. Ichigo était vraiment triste de ne pas les avoir connus plus longtemps. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir en avoir la possibilité. Cependant, comme le lui reprochait ses sœurs et son père deux ans auparavant, il était trop rêveur. Alors, il avait fait comme s'il ne pensait plus à tout ça, comme s'il avait « grandit » comme ils le disaient si bien. Cependant, c'était complètement faux. Comment pourrait-il oublier quelque chose dont il ne se souvenait presque pas ? Le peu de souvenir qu'il avait, il voulait les garder. Alors, tous les soirs, dès qu'il s'endormait dans son lit, l'endroit où il vivait à cet instant disparaissait. Il rejoignait le lieu où ils habitaient quand il était petit. Lui, Renji et Hisagi passeraient leurs journées ensembles. Comment les passeraient-ils ? Ichigo avait vaguement entendu parler d'un lycée et d'un collège mais, pour dire la vérité, il ignorait ce que c'était. À présent, ils avaient des sortes d'écoles où on leur apprenait le nécessaire pour la vie de tous les jours. Pas grand choses pour ainsi dire... Les enfants des scientifiques, quand à eux, ils ne croisaient jamais les autres enfants. Ichigo avait entendus dire que ces enfants avaient le droit à un enseignement particulier mais il ignorait en quoi cela consistait. Et, à vrai dire, il s'en foutait un peu... Quoi qu'il en soit, si lui et ses deux amis décédés étaient sur Terre, tous vivants et en bonne santé, ils iraient très certainement à ce collège et à ce lycée.

Comment le monde était-il avant que tout cela n'arrive ? Son père refusait d'en parler. Il lui avait simplement dit qu'il était interdit d'en parler, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il fallait préserver la nouvelle génération de faire les mêmes bêtises que leurs ancêtres. Mais comment empêcher nos descendants de faire les mêmes erreurs si eux-mêmes ignoraient ce qui s'était passé ? Ichigo avait eu beau chercher des informations, il n'en trouvait pas. Il y avait une sorte de bibliothèque pas loin de chez lui mais, tous ce qu'il trouvait là-bas c'était des romans d'horreur ou des histoires à l'eau de rose. Et encore, dans ces romans, il n'y avait pas vraiment de description du monde d'avant ! Comme si les autorités avaient fait exprès de faire disparaître toutes traces de ce passé... Ils avaient également retiré toutes les photos des familles, sous prétexte que c'était dangereux. En quoi de simples photographies seraient-elles dangereuses ? Ichigo ne comprenait vraiment pas. Par chance, à cinq ans, il avait déjà comprit ce qui se passait. Alors, quand les autorités étaient passées, elles avaient prit toutes les photos mis à part ces trois qu'Ichigo dissimulait avec soit. Même son père ignorait qu'il les avait gardés.

Sa mère, Renji, Hisagi...il voulait ne jamais oublier leurs visages.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et rangea la dernière photo dans ses affaires.

Il reprit son déjeuné et leva les yeux pour regarder le plafond. La salle était grande et le plafond se trouvait bien à six ou sept mètres du sol sur lequel il était assit. Partout -hormis le tunnel qui menait à cet endroit- il y avait des lampes à rayons ultra violet, censée remplacer le soleil. Ichigo avait déjà entendu dire que certaines d'entre elles tombaient de temps à autre et il se demanda vaguement comment on pouvait les raccrocher à nouveau au plafond. Ça ne devait pas être si facile... Pensif, il amena une bouchée à sa bouche à l'aide de ses deux baguettes en bois.

Comment était le ciel dans le monde d'avant ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus non plus. Il ne se souvenait que du mot « ciel ». Et qu'est-ce que c'était des insectes ? Des abeilles ? À quoi ça ressemblait ? Il en avait juste entendus parler mais, ces petits êtres étaient à présents semblables aux créatures de contes, de mythes qu'il y avait dans la petite bibliothèque. De véritables mystères.

Il inspira profondément, emplissant ses poumons de l'air qui se trouvait dans cette grande serre. Voyant l'heure qui défilait, il chassa de son esprit toute sa nostalgie et tous ses rêves puis il se dépêcha de finir son repas et rangea le tout. Il se dirigea enfin vers le boulot qui l'attendait. Il se mit au travail et sentit qu'il n'était pas seul. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Tatsuki, il commença à parler de tout et de rien. Constatant qu'on ne lui répondait pas, il se tourna pour voir...Grimmjow, de dos qui travaillait dans son coin. Le rouquin rougit en prenant conscience de la situation.

-Je...pardon, j'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre...s'excusa-t-il.

-Pas grave.

C'était une réponse claire, concise mais le jeune homme fut malgré tout surprit d'avoir une telle réponse de la part de Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Peut-être n'était-il pas si méchant que ça... ? Mais il ne s'y attarda pas trop et continua sa tâche.

Il s'occupait d'arroser bêtement une plante quand quelque chose bougea entre les feuilles. Il sursauta légèrement. Ses yeux fixèrent l'endroit où ça avait bougé et, instinctivement, il attrapa discrètement le tissu de la manche de Grimmjow.

Lorsqu'il remarqua une petite forme se mouvoir, il dit tout en secouant le tissu qu'il avait entre ses doigts :

-Eh ! Appela-t-il doucement. Viens voir !

Le bleuté grogna méchamment et se dégagea violement de la prise du roux.

-Lâche-moi ! C'est pas parce que j'ai fais le gentils avec toi deux seconde que tu peux croire qu'on va être pote ou quoi que ce soit !

Ichigo, devant ce geste brusque, écarquilla les yeux.

-Je ne cherchais pas ta sympathie, il y a juste un drôle de truc entre les feuilles...expliqua le roux, incrédule.

Il s'était fait de fausses idées. Grimmjow restait Grimmjow : un mec brutal qui s'en foutait des autres. Le bleuté leva les yeux au ciel –ou plutôt au plafond vu l'endroit où ils vivaient…- et s'avança pour voir à son tour.

-Y a rien, lâcha-t-il après avoir vérifié quelques secondes.

-Mais si, je l'ai vu ! Regarde ! Lança Ichigo en se penchant à son tour.

Mais, le bleuté avait raison : il n'y avait rien entre les feuilles, strictement rien. Avait-il rêvé ? Impossible ! Mais alors...où est-ce que c'était partit ?! Le roux jeta de furtifs coups d'œil de tous côtés, recherchant la petite forme qu'il avait vu. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que c'était !

-Bon, t'arrête ton cirque là ? T'm'énerve ! Râla Grimmjow en regardant d'un air agacé le roux qui regardait partout comme un fou.

Urahara Kisuke, qui ne se trouvait pas loin, vint à la rencontre des deux jeunes hommes. Il n'avait encore jamais vu le jeune Kurosaki aussi agité !

-Kurosaki-kun, un problème ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres du roux.

Ichigo se releva, les yeux grands ouverts comme un possédé, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Où était passé ce fichu truc ?!

-Je cherche quelque chose, Urahara-san.

L'homme sortit son masque et eu un petit sourire amusé.

-Oui, je n'en doute pas. Mais que cherches-tu ?

-Un truc.

L'homme haussa un sourcil avant que son sourire ne s'agrandisse encore. Grimmjow secoua la tête doucement de gauche à droite, se demandant certainement où il était tombé. S'il n'avait pas peur de se battre avec le bleuté, Ichigo lui aurait bien répliqué que Grimmjow n'était pas mieux dans son genre mais il s'en abstint. De plus, son esprit était bien trop obnubilé par...cette chose.

-Quoi comme truc ? Interrogea le blond, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Ichigo soupira et fit face au blond.

-C'était...petit. Et ça bougeait entre les feuilles !

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent un cours instant. Puis, il déganta l'une de ses mains et la posa sur le front du roux, dans un geste qui surprit aussi bien Ichigo que Grimmjow.

-Tu es fiévreux. C'était sans aucun doute une hallucination... Va te reposer et reviens en forme demain !

-Mais...

-Ne discute pas. Va chez toi et repose-toi.

Le roux baissa les yeux un instant.

-J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir vu...murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Urahara posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ichigo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et, après avoir prit ses affaires, partit rentrer chez lui. Grimmjow observa le roux partir en silence puis, il tourna son visage vers le blond. Urahara ne bougeait pas. Son regard fixait un point qui n'existait pas, comme s'il était dans une profonde réflexion.

-J'comprend pas, lâcha le bleu. Il avait pas l'air malade !

Le blond sursauta et se tourna vers le bleu, surprit. Un sourire idiot prit place sur ses lèvres.

-C'est bien la première fois que je le vois dans cet état ! J'espère qu'il va vite s'en remettre ! Lâcha le blond en faisant de petits signes de la main.

Sans laisser le loisir au bleuté de répondre, il partit travailler dans son coin. Grimmjow resta longtemps, immobile, ressassant dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer. Ichigo avait vraiment semblé avoir vu quelque chose.

Le bleuté se rapprocha de la plante dont s'occupait Ichigo quelques minutes plus tôt. Il s'accroupit au sol et examina la plante dans les moindres recoins. Constatant qu'il ne trouvait rien, il laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Il se releva et regarda en direction de là où était parti Ichigo. Puis, il retourna à son travail sans plus s'en préoccuper.

_~ Le soir~_

Ichigo ignorait s'il se sentait mieux ou pas. À vrai dire, il ignorait même s'il était malade ou en bonne santé. Malgré tout, il devait se lever pour se rendre comme tous les premiers mai à l'événement qu'attendaient tous les humains. Il se leva et se prépara sommairement. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui donnait directement sur la cuisine où se trouvaient déjà ses deux sœurs de dix-sept ans et son père qui semblaient discuter avant de partir.

-Fils, tu viens avec nous ou tu reste ici pour te reposer ? Demanda Isshin.

-Je vais mieux. Je viens avec vous.

Le père esquissa un sourire amusé. De toutes manières, il ne saurait pas si son fils allait réellement mieux ou pas. Il savait juste qu'Ichigo ne raterai pour rien au monde cet événement qui n'avait lieu qu'une fois par an. Ils burent ensembles une tasse de thé puis sortirent de leur maison et se dirigèrent vers le lieu où tous se retrouvaient.

Une fois arrivés, Ichigo put voir Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Neliel et Chad à quelques mètres de lui. Ils s'adressèrent un signe de la main et le rouquin déposa ses yeux sur l'immense écran qui était face à eux. Il avait hâte, il ne tenait presque plus en place. Cet écran, c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient voir de « moderne ». À part leur frigo et leur levier... C'était un objet qui appartenait aux scientifiques et il n'y avait qu'à cette date qu'ils consentaient à leur montrer des images du monde d'au-dessus. Comme chaque année, ils envoyaient des robots tous les six mois sur la surface afin de prendre des photos du sol et d'autres choses. Mais c'était bien souvent des photos banales. Des maisons désertées visitées, le sol craquelé par la sécheresse, aucune végétation, aucune forme de vie... Mais, on ne voyait jamais le ciel, comme si c'était devenu quelque chose d'inaccessible.

Enfin, les lumières s'éteignirent et le spectacle commença. Sur un fond de musique classique, des images défilèrent lentement sous leurs yeux. On pouvait voir le sol, qui était de plus en plus craquelé. Il y avait aussi des photos provenant de l'intérieur d'une maison et on pouvait voir des objets et des meubles à l'abandon, en bien mauvais état. Et, arriva une photo qui coupa le souffle à toute l'assemblée. Le cœur d'Ichigo manqua un battement et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur.

Le ciel. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils avaient le droit à ça mais... Il y avait bien une photo du ciel. Ce ciel était sombre et rouge. De petites particules -on ne pouvait dire de quoi- tombait de ce ciel malheureux. Il n'inspirait rien de bon. Mais...était-il réellement comme ça ? Avait-il été toujours comme ça ? Même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, Ichigo l'imaginait...autrement. Le rouquin se tourna vers son père qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-Papa...le ciel, il a toujours été comme ça ? Souffla Ichigo.

Isshin se tourna vers son fils et sembla réfléchir un instant. Il baissa la tête et, évitant le regard de son fils, il répondit :

-Au tout début, non. Mais, au fil du temps, il est devenu comme ça à cause de nous. Et, avant qu'on ne quitte la surface de la terre, il était comme ça. Le ciel était peut-être un peu moins rouge à l'époque mais il a toujours été ainsi.

« Pourquoi tu me ment ? » était la question qui brûlait les lèvres du jeune homme. Il avait beau avoir une confiance aveugle en son père, il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Il ne se souvenait plus du ciel, certes. Mais il était certain qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Alors, pourquoi son père lui mentait-il ?

-Vraiment ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Ichigo se tourna à nouveau vers l'immense écran et plongea ses yeux dans les paysages chaotiques qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

Des scientifiques, comme tous les ans pour cet événement, venaient commenter, parlant du taux de radioactivité, de l'atmosphère terrestre et de plein de choses d'autres concernant ce monde qu'Ichigo ne connaîtra jamais. Bref, les hommes de science expliquaient que cette Terre était devenue invivable pour toutes formes de vie.

Ichigo ne les écoutaient pas. Ses yeux, plongés dans ces photos, il rêvait. Son esprit vagabondait de part ces paysages si étranges, si déserts. Et si une nouvelle forme de vie, capable de supporter toutes ces contraintes étaient apparues ? Est-ce que l'atmosphère de ce monde était-elle vraiment invivable ? Tant de questions qui obsédaient le rouquin. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas vraiment quand tous le monde se leva.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était fini, il n'y avait plus rien. L'écran était redevenu totalement noir et les scientifiques s'évertuaient à ranger tous leurs matériels. À contre cœur, le jeune homme se leva. Il suivit son père, perdu dans ses pensées. Évidement, lui et sa malchance...il bouscula quelqu'un. Il sursauta et se maudit, se traita de toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait pour être aussi tête en l'air avec les autres humains.  
Que lui arrivait-il ? D'habitude, il portait son masque de personne-sérieuse-qui-s'en-fou-de-ce-qui-se-passe-dans-l'ancien-monde ! Alors pourquoi était-il aussi à l'Ouest ce jour-ci ?!

-Pardon ! Je ne faisais pas attention ! S'excusa-t-il rapidement.

En voyant la personne qui se relevait en lui jetant un regard noir, le corps d'Ichigo se tendit, attendant sa sentence. Bon Dieu ! Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance de tomber, _encore une fois_, sur Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Le bleuté le regarda un instant puis, après avoir émit un vague grognement, il partit, laissant le pauvre rouquin désorienté.

-Ichi-nii ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! S'exclama Yuzu qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se tourna vers son père et ses sœurs et s'excusa rapidement. Puis, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Yuzu, une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la maison, prépara le repas et ils mangèrent tous à vingt heures. D'habitude, une règle de la famille stipulait qu'ils devaient manger tous ensembles à dix-neuf heures mais, à cause du spectacle concernant les nouvelles de la Terre, ils étaient rentrés plus tard. Le rouquin n'avait pas vraiment faim. Malgré tout, il rendit honneur au plat qu'avait concocté sa sœur et, par la suite, il se rendit à la douche, se lava, et partit en direction de sa chambre après avoir souhaité à sa famille de passer une bonne nuit.

Il enleva ce qui lui servait de pyjama qui, en fait, servait à ne pas « choquer » ses sœurs et, en caleçon, il se faufila sous les draps. Allongé sur son lit, il fixait un point inexistant au plafond, pensif.

Qu'était-ce ce qu'il avait vu dans la serre ? Était-ce vraiment le fruit de son imagination ?

Il plissa les yeux et se tourna sur le côté, bougeant doucement les draps sur son corps presque entièrement dénudé. Toute cette histoire l'empêchait de dormir ou de réfléchir à autre chose. La chose qu'il avait vue devait être à peine plus petite que son petit doigt. Ça bougeait. Ça avait des espèces de tiges -le mot « antennes » traversa son esprit un instant- sur le dessus de ce qui semblait être la tête. Mais, il n'avait pas vu le corps de l'animal -si ça en était un- en entier. Grimmjow l'avait rejeté bien avant qu'il ne distingue la chose entièrement.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au vieux réveil sur sa table de chevet et constata qu'il était minuit. Il avait réfléchit longtemps... Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et se leva de son lit. Il avait une envie folle de boire. Il mourrait de soif.

D'un pas traînant, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher de l'eau au frigo mais remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à être éveillé à cette heure. Son père était assis devant la table de la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main. Il leva lentement les yeux vers son fils puis, son regard revint vers le verre d'eau qu'il ne semblait pas avoir touché. Ichigo se remplit un verre puis se posa face à son paternel.

-T'arrive pas à dormir ? S'enquit-il en distinguant les cernes sous les yeux du brun.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer en guise de réponse. Le roux hésita un instant puis, se lança. Après tout, il voulait savoir si son père savait quelque chose...

-Papa...aujourd'hui, dans la serre, j'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre.

Le brun releva un visage fatigué vers lui.

-Vraiment ?

Ichigo hocha silencieusement la tête devant le regard inquisiteur de son père.

-J'ai..il y avait un truc bizarre entre les feuilles d'une plante...

-Bizarre ?

Le roux grimaça, chercha ses mots durant un instant.

-C'était petit...un animal très petit...ça avait des espèces...d'antennes ? Sur la tête. Je ne suis pas sûr si c'est le bon mot mais, en tout cas, c'était très petit et, après que je me sois retourné, ça avait disparu...

Le regard du père vacilla un instant avant de redevenir sérieux.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Isshin eut un petit sourire en coin et caressa très vite les cheveux de son fils en riant doucement.

-Hey ! J'ai plus dix ans ! S'exclama le rouquin.

-Chut, tu vas réveiller tes sœurs !

Ichigo fit la moue et s'adossa complètement sur sa chaise, boudeur.

-Alors, tu sais pas ce que ça pouvait être ? Demanda-t-il, las.

Isshin leva son verre et le porta à ses lèvres. Il but une petite gorgée d'eau, suivit par son fils et attendit quelques instant. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres et il lâcha :

-Je pense que tu avais vraiment de la fièvre pour délirer comme ça.

Le roux ne répondit pas. Apparemment, personne ne semblait enclin à le croire. Tant pis.

Il but d'une traite son verre d'eau et le posa dans le levier.

-Bonne nuit papa, dit-il en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers sa chambre.

-Attends.

Surprit, le jeune homme se tourna vers son père qui, les sourcils froncés, avait l'air en plein combat intérieur.

-Si tu as une nouvelle hallucination comme ça...tu m'en parle hein ?

-Tu veux dire si je revois encore cette chose ?

-Je te dis si tu as encore _l'impression_ de la voir. Enfin, je dis ça pour ta santé, hein...

Ichigo sourit. Il en était certain, son père savait quelque chose mais ne lui disait rien. Et, connaissant son paternel, il savait que c'était pour le protéger que le brun ne disait rien.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je te le dirai, annonça le roux avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et resta une longue minute dans cette position. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans sa chambre était étouffante mais, il était habitué. Et puis, bien qu'il détestait cet endroit, il ne pouvais pas faire autrement...

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit qui émit un petit bruit de craquement. C'était des vieux meubles. Le roux n'aimait pas ça. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois il allait casser tous rien qu'en posant son doigt dessus. Tout était trop fragile.

Il s'allongea à nouveau de tout son long sur son lit et ramena les draps jusqu'en bas de son torse, laissant cette partie de son corps à l'air libre. Sur la table qui lui servait de bureau, il y avait Kon, son vieux lion en peluche. Ichigo le regarda un instant et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cette peluche lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il se tourna sur le côté, allant faire face au mur contre lequel était poussé son lit. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

Avant de s'endormir, il aurait juré entendre un bourdonnement dans le lointain.

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Guest :** Euh...comme vous êtes deux à ne pas avoir mis de pseudo et donc à vous appeler « Guest », je vais vous répondre en même temps : Je vous remercie tous deux, merci pour vos encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur !

**Ayu :** Je suis contente de ta première impression :)

**Mayonaise :** J'aime ton pseudo ! Et pour répondre à ta review : Si si, c'était bien l'habitude :D Tu te doutes évidemment que je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions... En tout cas, merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu me suivras jusqu'au bout comme tu le dis si bien :) J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu puisque ça n'a presque rien à voir avec le prologue...

_Suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé..._

_N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions !_

_M. Hoshi, la petite étoile qui scintille dans le ciel..._


	3. Mélopée 2 : Brise de vérité

**Note :** Je remercie Kiss-Suki de m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur en ce qui concerne Shuuhei. Donc, faite comme si j'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent « La famille Hisagi », « Shuuhei » et « Shuu » de la bouche d'Ichigo. Je ferai de mon mieux pour m'en souvenir à l'avenir... (Je suis une vraie tête de linotte !).

Je viens enfin de comprendre comment on met les petites barres dans un chapitre /trop fière/ du coup je suis trop contente ~il en faut peut pour être heureux !~

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes... Je n'ai pas arrêté de relire ce chapitre, d'enlever des parties, d'en rajouter, etc...je n'étais jamais satisfaite du résultat. Mais le voilà enfin !

* * *

**Deuxième mélopée : Brise de vérité.**

Mardi 2 mai 2028.

Uryû Ishida regarda une nouvelle fois la table sans vraiment la voir. Ses yeux balayèrent son bureau, sa trousse grande ouverte, ses différents stylos puis, ils se posèrent sur sa feuille de cours. Il tenta de la lire mais les phrases ne pénétrèrent pas dans son esprit. Il regardait simplement les lettres défiler devant ses yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'une liste de chiffres incompréhensibles. Le comble pour un fils de scientifique comme lui... Voyant bien qu'il lui était impossible de se concentrer, il soupira et releva la tête, feignant de suivre le cours comme les autres élèves. Les murs de la petite salle étaient oranges pâles, le sol était vert foncé et le plafond d'un blanc presque trop terne. C'était de très mauvais goût. Uryû songea un instant à celui ou à celle qui avait fait ce choix et se mit à plaindre cette personne. Au vus de cette étrange tapisserie, ce ou cette dernier(ère) devait sans doute habiter dans un bien étrange endroit...

Discrètement, il lança un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il pourrait sortir dans dix minutes. Il prit son mal en patience et attendit sagement la fin du cours, espérant que le professeur ne l'interroge pas. Il n'avait rien écouté de la mâtinée et il se retrouverait dans l'incapacité de donner une réponse cohérente à une quelconque question. Il regarda, l'air ennuyé, les autres élèves. Ils étaient peu, évidemment. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq. À part lui, il y avait trois autres garçons. L'un avait les cheveux roses et le regard hystérique. Les deux autres garçons, un blond et un décoloré, avaient l'air un peu plus civilisé que celui à la chevelure pour le moins étrange. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une intuition : Uryû n'adressait la parole à personne. La dernière personne était de sexe féminin. Les cheveux noirs coupés au carré, elle n'accordait à ses camarades pas plus d'attention que ne le faisait le jeune brun. Il savait que c'était la sœur d'un jeune et talentueux scientifique qui travaillait avec son père. Mais, malgré l'amitié que ces deux hommes semblaient plus ou moins bien entretenir, jamais le jeune homme n'avait adressé la parole à Rukia Kuchiki. Et réciproquement.

Ishida soupira à nouveau et posa négligemment son menton dans le creux de sa main. Il avait envie de partir d'ici. Pas seulement de cette salle de cours, non. Il voulait rejoindre ceux qui vivaient derrière la « barrière », ceux qui n'étaient pas scientifiques. Cette vie ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être comme son père et les autres : un homme de science qui manipulait les autres avec une agilité déconcertante. C'était à se demander s'ils savaient qu'ils se faisaient détester. À moins qu'il le sache et que ça leur plaisait... ? Et puis, malgré ça, Uryû s'ennuyait vraiment. Tous les jours, il allait avec ses camarades en cours apprendre plus ou moins les mêmes choses que les étudiants apprenaient lorsqu'ils vivaient sur Terre. Et tous ça parce qu'ils étaient des privilégiés. Ces avantages l'écœuraient et, de par ce fait, il se dégoûtait lui-même.

L'heure vint enfin et le professeur signala à ses élèves qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Uryû détendit ses muscles endoloris par la pose qu'il avait depuis le matin-même et se redressa contre le dossier de sa chaise. Enfin, il se leva, rangea brièvement ses feuilles de cours dans son classeur, prit son livre puis, après les avoir prit dans un bras, sortit de la salle d'une démarche lente comme celle d'une personne ensommeillée.

Quelqu'un le bouscula violemment et ses affaires tombèrent au sol, ses feuilles mal accrochées au classeur se retrouvant éparpillées.

-Alors, on voit pas où on marche ?!

Le jeune homme à lunettes, qui regardait jusqu'alors ses cours au sol, releva son visage pour offrir un regard glacial à l'autre élève dont il connaissait évidemment l'identité.

L'autre garçon, celui avec une chevelure rose bonbon qui lui faisait vaguement penser à une friandise dégoûtante, portait lui aussi des lunettes. Ce « camarade » de classe était mince, extravaguant et complètement cinglé. Szayel Aporro Grantz était également un jeune homme machiste, méprisant envers les autres, sadique, arrogant. En bref : Ishida l'exécrait.

Le garçon se baissa et ramassa ses affaires. Il ne souhaitait pas se donner la peine de répondre à une personne comme Szayel. Ça ne servait qu'à attiser les problèmes et la joie de cet écervelé.

Le rose resta aux côtés d'Ishida, semblant hésiter à le piétiner d'avantage puis, après un petit ricanement, il partit.

Uryû se releva, son classeur et son livre à présent dans ses bras et regarda, d'un air qui se voulait indifférent, Szayel qui était déjà à plusieurs mètres de lui. Le brun pouvait aisément sentir deux paires d'yeux fixées sur son dos -sans aucun doute ceux du blond et du décoloré, Rukia étant déjà partit- mais décida de les ignorer.

De sa main libre, il passa ses doigts fins sur sa nuque et la massa doucement, fermant à demi ses paupières. Une fois fini, il fit craquer les articulations de sa main. Tout ce petit manège lui permettant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards de ses deux autres camarades qui persistaient sur lui. Bon sang. Qu'avaient-ils à le regarder comme ça ? C'était certainement pour le mettre mal à l'aise... ?

« Uryû, chasse ces idées paranoïaques de ton esprit ! » se dit-il.

Il se tourna soudain et lança un regard peu amène aux deux autres. L'un d'eux, celui aux cheveux argenté et avec un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière, leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna, attrapant la manche de son ami pour qu'il le suive. L'autre esquissa un grand sourire innocent mais ses yeux restaient on ne peut plus sérieux, comme s'il voulait fouiller, chercher quelque chose aussi bien dans le comportement que dans les yeux d'Ishida. À force de regard plus polaires les uns que les autres, Uryû parvint finalement à faire partir les deux jeunes hommes. Sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, un petit sourire de victoire étira ses lèvres. Il adorait ces instants où il se sentait supérieur. Ça lui permettait, en quelques sortes, d'oublier les moments que Szayel passait à l'emmerder et à le rabaisser comme s'il était un déchet.

Sans un bruit, il parti d'un pas rapide vers les bureaux de son père. Il était l'heure de déjeuner et il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour manger. Puis, comme il n'avait pas cours de l'après-midi, il pourrait se consacrer à sa passion secrète : la couture.

Il arriva bientôt devant l'imposante porte du bureau de son père mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Des éclats de voix parvenaient à ses oreilles et il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Son père n'était pas du genre à crier pour rien. Rares étaient les fois où il l'avait surpris à élever la voix...

Il approcha son oreille de la porte et tenta d'entendre ce qui se disait. Malheureusement pour lui, sa respiration était saccadée et il entendait très bien les battements de son cœur battre à une allure folle. Ce qu'il faisait était interdit, s'il se faisait prendre, son père le punirait. C'était certain. Mais il était bien trop curieux pour écouter la petite voix qui lui intimait de partir. Elle lui disait de fuir, le mettait en garde. Il allait entendre quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. Il en était sûr. Mais une autre voix en lui, beaucoup plus enfouis dans sa conscience, lui susurrait d'écouter ce qui se disait. Sa respiration et son cœur l'empêchèrent de bien percevoir les sons, de comprendre ce qui se disait. Il essayait de faire le moindre bruit possible, de couper de temps à autres ses inspirations afin de mieux entendre mais son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de se concentrer réellement sur ce qu'il faisait.

Sa respiration se coupa soudain. Il fronça d'autant plus ses sourcils. Il avait réussis à entendre des mots ainsi que des brides de phrases de la conversation qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui, derrière cette immense porte. « Problème », « redoubler de vigilance », « abeilles », « notre fin », « les supprimer le plus rapidement possible »...

Parfois, le père d'Uryû élevait encore plus la voix. Le brun ne savait pas avec qui il parlait et il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître la voix qui accompagnait celle de son père. Elle semblait beaucoup plus douce, presque inexistante, lui donnant parfois la désagréable impression que son paternel parlait seul.

Se sentant soudain coupable d'avoir écouté à la porte, il se recula, une grimace sur les lèvres. Il eut bien fait car, une seconde à peine plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Ryuken Ishida énervé.

Le paternel se stoppa, surpris de voir son fils ici mais se ravisa bien vite.

-Rentre à la maison, lui ordonna-t-il.

Le fils, figé, déglutit difficilement.

Il inclina doucement la tête. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'intérieur du bureau de son père, dans le but de voir l'autre homme. Puis, ne voulant pas s'éterniser et se faire réprimander, il partit rapidement, souhaitant quitter le plus vite possible cet endroit.

Les dents serrées, il pensait à l'homme qui discutait avec son père quelques minutes plus tôt. Il l'avait déjà vu. Des cheveux à la couleur semblable à celle du chocolat, des yeux marron, presque dorés, cachés derrière d'épaisses montures de lunettes noires, cet homme ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Pourtant, à cet instant, il semblait dans le même état de stress que son père, comme s'ils faisaient tous les deux face à un problème impossible à résoudre.

Les mots et les morceaux de phrases qu'Ishida avait entendu...quelle en était leurs significations ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses poings se serrèrent. Si fort que ses phalanges en blanchirent.

Il avait beau retourner les événements dont il avait été témoin dans tous les sens, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce dont il venait d'être spectateur. Il se souvint des yeux furieux de son père. Tous les traits de son visage étaient tirés et jamais Uryû ne l'avait vu aussi énervé. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que de la colère qu'il avait aperçue.

Ce qu'il avait également réussis à percevoir dans ces yeux, c'était de la détresse...

Il s'empressa de balayer ces pensées de son esprit, se disant qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il pense trop à ça.

Ishida avançait si vite qu'il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention au chemin qu'il empruntait. Après tout, il faisait tous les jours la même route depuis quinze ans. Il la connaissait par cœur et n'avait donc pas besoin de voir où ses pieds l'emmenaient. Il laissa ses pensées voyager au grès de leurs volontés et se retrouva bientôt à penser à Szayel. Ishida se souvenait que, quand il était un très jeune enfant, bien avant « l'incident », lui et ce garçon était amis. Il était peut-être jeune quand c'était arrivé mais il se souvenait parfaitement qu'ils étaient bien souvent ensembles. Mais, lors de la fuite, la famille Grantz avait perdue leur plus jeune enfant, Il Forte Grantz, âgé de trois ans à cette époque. Depuis ce jour, Szayel avait commencé à changer. Silencieux au départ, il avait fini par devenir détestable. Peu à peu, il était devenu cette personne qui n'aimait personne à part lui-même. Si son frère n'avait pas disparu dans une situation aussi tragique, s'il n'avait même pas du tout disparu, Szayel serait certainement encore ami avec Uryû. Mais c'était du passé. On ne pouvait rien y changer à présent. Et puis, même s'il le pouvait, le brun ne pensait pas qu'il s'en donnerait la peine. Tout cela l'ennuyait beaucoup trop.

Il arriva chez lui et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à l'aide de la nouvelle clef que lui avait confié son père quelques jours plus tôt. Une semaine auparavant, quelqu'un avait réussit à entrer par la porte d'entrée mais n'avais rien volé. On ne connaissait pas ce qui avait poussé cette personne à entrer par effraction chez les Ishida. Depuis, Ryuken avait fait changer la serrure et avait installé une petite caméra juste à côté de la porte, camouflée par une plante tropicale. Uryû se demandait vaguement comment son père avait réussis à entretenir une telle espèce de végétaux à cet endroit, sous terre, mais n'avait jamais formulé la question à voix haute. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Juste un truc qui lui traversait l'esprit de temps en temps.

La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme entra. Il passa à côté du canapé en cuir installé dans le salon et y jeta ses affaires d'un seul geste. Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo et en sortit des boîtes contenant des restes de ce qu'ils avaient mangé lui et son père la veille. Il s'installa sur une chaise devant la petite table en bois de la cuisine. Il ne prit pas le temps de réchauffer le curry et le mangea. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il avait une soudaine envie de soupe miso mais, la paresse le gagnant peu à peu, il n'en fit pas. Il colla son dos contre sa chaise, posa les mains sur ses genoux et parcouru la salle des yeux. Il connaissait chaque recoin de la pièce et, de ce fait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il agissait ainsi.

Abeilles.

Ce mot lui revint en mémoire. Il l'avait entendu dans le bureau de son père mais ce mot lui était familier. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu en cours et, pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était quelque chose d'important.

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire mais tout ce qu'il parvint à trouver fut un affreux mal de crâne. Il se leva, rangea la table et, laissant tout dans le levier, monta à l'étage. Les néons à rayons ultra violet éclairaient partout. Aussi bien dehors que dans sa maison. Il arriva bientôt dans la bibliothèque de son père. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y rentrer mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'y faufiler de temps en temps. Il avait lu certains ouvrages tels « Le Dit De Hogen » ainsi que de nombreux recueils de tanka mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché quelque chose de particulier dans cette imposante bibliothèque. Il ne faisait que parcourir du bout des doigts les différents livres rangés puis, il en prenait un et commençait à le lire. Une fois sa lecture finie, il prenait garde de ranger la livre exactement comme il l'avait trouvé. Il ne voulait pas que son père ait des soupçons quant à sa désobéissance.

Il s'avança vers une première étagère et laissa ses yeux bleus comme la nuit parcourir les noms inscrits sur le dos de chaque livre. C'était la première fois qu'il venait avec l'intention de chercher quelque chose. Et il était bien décidé à trouver les réponses à ses questions, aussi multiples fut-elles. Bientôt, il trouva ce qui l'intéressait. Il s'agissait d'un livre de sciences naturelles. Ce dernier était abîmé aussi bien sur les coins que sur la tranche ou le plat de devant.

Le jeune homme s'assit à terre et installa l'ancien et précieux ouvrage sur ses deux genoux. Il tourna les pages à la hâte, manquant d'en déchirer quelques unes. Un petit bruit le fit sursauter. Il releva les yeux et observa la pièce en silence. Il ne remarqua rien de bizarre et l'étrange son avait cessé. Peut-être avait-il rêvé... ?

Il retourna à sa lecture et continua à tourner les pages. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, plusieurs pages consacrées aux abeilles, ces petites créatures dont il se rappelait avoir entendu parler quand il était encore un enfant. Ces pages parlaient de différentes espèces d'abeilles ainsi que de bourdons et de guêpes, des insectes dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence. Ou du moins, leur disparition. Il se mit à tous lire. Complètement plongé dans sa lecture, il ne fit pas attention à l'heure qui passait. De toutes manières, son père rentrerait tard ce soir-là, il en était certain. Comme d'habitude. Il apprit de nombreuses choses quant à ses fascinants animaux et compris plus ou moins ce qu'y avait provoqué leur disparition.

Il poussa un long et profond soupir, regardant les différentes photos de ces bêtes qui figuraient sur les pages de gauche. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, observant les moindres couleurs, les moindres courbes de ces abeilles, bourdons, guêpes et tous les autres insectes du même genre, captivé par ces derniers, aussi bien par leur morphologie que par leur mode de vie.

Le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau, résonnant étrangement dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, agacé.

Ce son était un...bourdonnement ?

Une mouche ?

Après tout, c'était des insectes qu'on voyait tous les jours, même sous terre.

Énervé, Uryû chercha la bête dans la salle. Il attendit le moindre geste de cette dernière.

Il se releva, le livre dans la main gauche et il épousseta d'un geste rapide ses vêtements de sa main libre.

Il vit un mouvement parmi les livres et s'en approcha.

Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha petit à petit de la bestiole qui bougeait trop vite pour lui. Enfin, elle se posa sur un bout d'étagère et le brun put voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était exactement la même créature qui était représentée dans le livre : une abeille.

Sous la surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il poussa un petit cri et le livre se retrouva au sol.

Uryû, après un instant de stupeur, se baissa pour le ramasser sans pour autant quitter le petit animal des yeux.

Il ouvrit en vitesse la page qu'il regardait, histoire d'être sûr de ce qu'il avançait mais, il n'y avait rien à dire : il ne rêvait pas, s'en était bel et bien une. Mais, les abeilles n'étaient pas censées avoir disparues... ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?!

La discussion qu'il avait surprit entre son père et Sosuke Aizen lui revint en mémoire. Les mots qu'il avait entendus défilèrent dans son esprit. Surtout une bride de phrase qui avait retenue son attention : « les supprimer le plus rapidement possible ». De qui parlaient-ils ? Des abeilles ? Pourquoi ?

Ishida remua sa tête, les yeux mi-clos. Il venait de penser à autre chose. Et si des personnes qui n'étaient pas des scientifiques s'en étaient rendu compte ? Évidemment qu'on chercherait à les supprimer ! Le jeune homme ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette intuition mais il en était sûr. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il était à ce moment-même le spectateur d'un événement de la plus haute importance, unique en son genre.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Que pouvait-il faire ?

Après tous, il n'avait pas entendu toute la conversation ! Mais, ce dont il était certain c'est qu'ils parlaient soit de supprimer des personnes, soit de tuer ces bêtes. Mais pourquoi ? Si elles étaient vivantes, c'est qu'il y avait encore un espoir de retourner sur Terre, non ? Cette abeille n'était pas apparue par le saint esprit ! De plus, si elle était là, il y en avait obligatoirement d'autre. Or, il n'avait vu aucun nid dans les environs. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle vienne du monde d'en haut... ?

Mais alors, les photos qu'il avait vu la veille sur le grand écran qui appartenait aux scientifiques, c'était des fausses ? Des truquées ?

Impossible !

Pourquoi feraient-ils tous ça ?!

Ils n'iraient quand même pas jusqu'à là !

Quoi que...

L'abeille se mit de nouveau à voler et le jeune homme s'empressa de la suivre, rangeant rapidement le livre où il l'avait prit.

Il descendit en vitesse les escaliers. Elle volait vite et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la perde des yeux. Il se mit à la suivre sans vraiment savoir où ça le mènerait. C'était un miracle qu'elle soit en vie. Et, sa présence signifiait plusieurs choses : la Terre était certainement redevenue vivable à nouveau, ou du moins elle le serrait bientôt. Et, si elle était là, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ce n'était pas une espèce éteinte.

L'esprit perdu dans ses pensées, il suivait le petit animal jusqu'à se retrouver dans un endroit où il ne devrait pas aller. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et il refusait de la laisser s'en aller.

* * *

_~ Pendant ce temps, dans la serre...~_

Contrairement à la veille, Ichigo avait décidé de manger avec ses amis. Ce jour-là, il souhaitait s'empêcher de penser à Renji, Shuuhei et à sa mère.

Tatsuki, ne cessait de repousser Keigo qui voulait plus que tout toucher aux seins d'Orihime mais cette dernière ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, trop occupée à manger et à bavarder avec Nell. Elle avait bien offert un bentô à Ichigo et aux autres mais tous les garçons –mis à part Chad et Keigo- regardaient la nourriture d'un œil suspicieux. S'ils avaient bien compris, il s'agissait de riz avec de la pâte de haricots rouges accompagné de crevettes, de chocolat et de fromage ?! Ce n'était pas dangereux de manger...ça... ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Kira et Yumichika parvinrent à faire disparaître la nourriture ni vu ni connu. Ils se demandaient vraiment comment faisaient Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, Neliel et Orihime elle-même pour manger une horreur pareille... La jeune femme rousse devait certainement avoir un organisme différent des autres. C'était la seule explication possible qu'ils trouvaient...

Comme le jour précédent, Grimmjow était assis loin d'eux et mangeait calmement sans même les regarder un instant, ce qui relevait de l'exploit quand on savait à quel point Ikkaku, Neliel, Orihime et Keigo pouvait être bruyants...

Ichigo regarda un instant l'homme aux cheveux bleus et, c'est en soupirant qu'il détourna le visage.

La veille, quand ils avaient travaillé ensembles, Ichigo avait compris quelque chose concernant le bleuté : il avait beau paraître être une brute épaisse, un connard dénué de cerveau, ce n'était qu'une façade. Derrière cet air méchant, le rouquin avait entraperçu un jeune homme de son âge plus ou moins comme les autres, détruits par la vie qu'il menait. Son comportement devait certainement lui servir de s'isoler des autres, des sentiments, de l'amitié, de la vie de tous les jours...de l'amour...

À cette pensée, Ichigo rougit sans en connaître véritablement la raison.

Il secoua violemment la tête sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Tu nous fais quoi là, Ichi ? Demanda Ikkaku. Le chien trempé ?

-Pfff, tes blagues sont vraiment nulles, dit Yumichika en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air vaguement désespéré. Il va falloir que tu revoies ta définition de ce qu'est « être drôle ».

-Répète pour voir ?!

-Tu m'as très bien compris.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chiens de faïence et Ichigo inspira profondément fermant les yeux, décidant de ne rien rétorquer au chauve. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire une bagarre. Et puis, regarder ces deux-la se crêper le chignon n'était pas si mal, mine de rien...

-Oh ! Ça alors, il est l'heure d'y aller ! S'exclama Inoue, très sérieuse en ce qui concernait les horaires, en regardant la grande horloge accrochée à un des murs près d'eux.

Tous levèrent leurs yeux pour vérifier les dires de la rousse et tous se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient incroyablement en retard.

Ichigo enfourna son sandwich dans sa bouche et regarda avec amusement ses camarades qui galéraient à finir leur repas.

Il saisit ses affaires et, alors qu'il allait se remettre au travail, Keigo l'attrapa par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna le roux, surpris par l'air sérieux de son ami.

-Dis Ichigo...il y a Jaggerjack, là-bas, et je ne crois pas qu'il sait que c'est l'heure. Il faudrait le lui dire, non... ?

Le roux haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir son ami.

-Oui, et... ? Dit-il, encourageant le brun à continuer.

-Eh bien, je me demandais...tu ne peux pas aller lui dire d'y aller ?

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Il avait sentit que le brun allait lui demander un truc dans le genre mais l'entendre à voix haute le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à Grimmjow, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas si méchant qu'il en avait l'air comme il s'était fait la remarque un peu plus tôt.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même ? Dit-il, l'air faussement ennuyé, avant de se détourner et d'avancer d'un pas rapide vers son travail.

Mais c'était sans compter l'acharnement absurde dont Keigo pouvait faire preuve ! Ce dernier sauta sur le roux et s'accrocha à lui, comme une bouée de sauvetage. Et c'est en pleurnichant comme un bébé qu'il gémit :

-S'il-te-plaît Ichiiiiigooo ! Je ferais tous ce que tu veux ! Absolument tout ! Des massages, je te cirerais tes chaussures, je ferais les tâches ménagères chez toi, je...

-Non, non, non et encore moins pour les massages.

-Mais pourqoouuaaah ?

-Je ne laisserai jamais un écervelé comme toi me toucher, c'est tout.

Keigo renifla bruyamment mais n'essuya pas pour autant ses larmes et la morve qui coulait de son nez qui, il faut le dire d'ailleurs, n'atterrissait pas sur Ichigo, au grand bonheur de ce dernier. Il manquait plus qu'il le salisse ! N'ayant plus de ressources, Keigo serra le roux dans ses bras, espérant un miracle des divinités que le jeune homme change d'avis.

-S'il-te-plaît !

Ichigo baissa le visage, évitant soigneusement les regards moqueurs des autres. Il regarda Grimmjow en coin, espérant que ce dernier se soit aperçu qu'il était l'heure. Et, malgré tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient, le bleuté n'avait pas bougé d'un centième de millimètre.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas dis « oui » ! Continuait Keigo qui sentait le miracle arriver.

Le rouquin lâcha un grognement, franchement pas ravi par ce qu'il allait faire.

-Bon, c'est bon, je vais y aller. Lâche-moi, 'spèce de débile ! Fit-il en se dégageant -difficilement il faut dire- de l'étreinte du brun.

-C'est vrai ? S'enquit ce dernier, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Oui mais si tu ne pars pas bosser maintenant, je risque de changer d'avis très vite.

Ni une ni deux, Keigo lâcha le roux, attrapa Neliel par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa course, direction : travail.

-Bon, bah maintenant que l'emmerdeur est partit, on peut aller travailler tranquille, lâcha Tatsuki, les mains dans les poches.

Ichigo ne répondit pas, ne bougea même pas un instant puis, après un temps durant lequel il avait apparemment hésité, il parti en direction de Grimmjow.

-Hey, tu vas où comme ça ? Questionna Ikkaku.

Le roux se tourna vers le chauve, les sourcils haussés.

-Bah je vais prévenir Grimmjow...

-Mais t'as pas besoin ! T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Il n'a qu'à s'en rendre compte tout seul ! Sérieux, on s'en fou de ce con.

Le rouquin grogna une nouvelle fois et décida de ne pas écouter le chauve qui lui servait d'ami. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'on lui disait, après tout.

D'un pas qui se voulait décidé, il s'avança vers le bleuté. Arrivé à trois mètres, il s'arrêta net. Il ne voulait pas être trop près de ce dernier. Après tout, on ne savait jamais ! Cet homme était si imprévisible...et ça, Ichigo s'en était bien rendu compte la veille.

Il ne savait pas vraiment si Grimmjow savait qu'il était là mais, si s'était le cas, il l'ignorait superbement, n'annonçant rien de facile quant à la suite.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment commencer sa phrase, Ichigo se racla la gorge, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du bleu. Heureusement pour lui, Grimmjow releva doucement sa tête, jetant un regard ennuyé au rouquin.

-Quoi ?! Dit-il d'un ton peu amène.

-C'est l'heure...répondit Ichigo en indiquant la grande horloge du pouce, son autre main dans la poche de son jean délavé.

Mais, son geste ne servit à rien, le bleuté ne regarda pas la direction qu'il montrait, se contentant d'un bref haussement d'épaule. Il pensait que le rouquin bougerait, partirait rejoindre les autres mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. Apparemment, il avait décidé -au grand dam de Grimmjow- d'attendre que ce dernier se lève pour les rejoindre, ce qui n'était vraiment pas dans le plan du bleuté.

-Bon, t'fou quoi ? S'énerva ce dernier.

Ichigo lui lança un regard étonné, ne comprenant pas d'où venait la colère soudaine du jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Bah je t'attends...

Grimmjow grommela et leva les yeux au ciel –façon de parler puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le voir- dans un signe d'agacement.

-Écoute, j'ai pas l'intention de bouger alors pars travailler.

Incrédule, la bouche entrouverte, le rouquin écarquilla les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire en ce que venait de dire l'autre homme.

-Q-Quoi ? Mais on est censé travailler ensembles !

-D'solé mais ces trucs là m'emmerdent. Alors dépêche-toi de déguerpir avant que j'm'énerve.

« Sale con ». C'était bien l'insulte qui traversait l'esprit du jeune homme roux mais il ne la formula pas à voix haute. Il n'avait aucune envie de se prendre une nouvelle fois la tête avec un individu comme Grimmjow.

-Très bien. Si t'as des problèmes, tu ne viendras pas chialer après.

Il se tourna, commençant à partir. Il perçut bien évidemment le ricanement de Jaggerjack. Bon, ok, c'était vrai qu'il le voyait mal pleurer même s'il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Mais le bleuté l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait parlé sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait.

« Vraiment pas malin, Kurosaki ! » songea-t-il un instant, se sentant vraiment ridicule. Il ignora les moqueries de l'homme qui était resté dans son coin et rejoignit les autres. Il se mit au travail, faisant de son mieux pour se vider la tête. Ces derniers temps, il pensait à trop de choses d'où ses affreuses migraines qu'il avait à longueur de journée. Mais, le pire, c'est que ça avait empiré depuis la veille. Son père lui avait conseillé de ne pas retourner travailler ce jour-ci à cause de ses « hallucinations » mais Ichigo avait refusé. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. À vrai dire, il détestait ça. De plus, il savait que ce qu'il avait vu était réel. Mais, comme personne ne semblait enclin à le croire, il ne disait rien, préférant garder le silence avant qu'on ne le prenne pour un fou.

Le jeune homme était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il remarqua à peine l'arrivée de Grimmjow. Il sentait qu'il était revenu pour travailler mais il était si préoccupé qu'il ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser ne serait-ce un regard. Et puis, pourquoi ferait-il attention à un mec qui n'en foutait pas une ramée ?!

Ils travaillaient depuis quelques minutes à peine qu'ils entendirent des petits cris, les stoppant dans leur travail et les faisant relever la tête vers la source de ce changement. Tous repérèrent vite l'intrus dans la serre. Il ne ressemblait à personne qui travaillait à cet endroit et ses habits étaient bien trop soignés, luxueux pour appartenir à un garçon de leur entourage. En effet, il portait une chemise blanche qui semblait avoir été découpée dans un tissu incroyablement doux et agréable à porter. Son pantalon noir était moulant et ses chaussures vernies. Ses cheveux mi-longs de jais étaient emmêlés et sa respiration était saccadée, signe qu'il devait avoir couru un certain temps pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il se redressa, remit ses lunettes en place d'un doigt tremblant et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose des yeux. Il regardait partout, l'air complètement désespéré. Ne trouvant vraisemblablement pas ce qu'il cherchait, il prit enfin conscience de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mit. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir à cet endroit. Il se figea et regarda les autres personnes qui étaient autour de lui. Il tentait de masquer la panique qui grandissait en lui, en vain. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, qu'il était interdit d'être à cet endroit et qu'il avait dépassé la barrière de sa zone depuis bien longtemps déjà. Néanmoins, il essaya de se donner une certaine contenance, histoire de faire croire que sa venue n'était pas une erreur et qu'elle était préméditée, histoire d'éviter les conflits avec ces personnes qui n'étaient pas « instruites » à ses yeux... Mais, il avait beau faire des efforts, les regards que lui lançaient également les rares scientifiques présents lui enlevait toute crédibilité. Sentant les yeux emplis de haine posé sur lui, il ne fit aucun geste. Où pouvait-il aller de toutes manières ? Il était entouré par toutes ces personnes et les hommes de science, un peu plus loin, ne semblaient pas d'humeur à l'aider de se dépêtrer de ce gros problème auquel il faisait face. Il n'en revenait pas que ces personnes le regardaient aussi méchamment. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une arène, comme dans les livres sur l'antiquité romaine qu'il lisait quant il était petit. Il recula de deux grands pas et percuta quelque chose qu'il prit tout d'abord pour le mur de derrière. Mais, un mur était beaucoup plus dur...

-'Tain ! J'en ai ma claque ! Personne me voit en c'moment ou quoi ?! Marre que tous l'monde me rendre dedans à la fin ! S'écria la personne contre laquelle il s'était cogné.

Ishida se tourna et aperçut un homme de son âge, plus grand que lui et dont la couleur de cheveux était si surréaliste qu'il le fit immédiatement penser à Szayel mais en beaucoup plus dangereux...

-Excuse-toi ! Demanda Grimmjow, énervé que le brun ne dise rien.

Ishida se reprit en main et lança un regard hautain au jeune homme.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je présenterai des excuses à une personne comme vous.

Toutes les personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux et Ichigo fut certain que ça allait mal finir. Les poings serrés de Grimmjow n'annonçaient rien de bon... Et, quand il vit un de ces poings se lever et s'abattre à une vitesse fulgurante contre le visage du nouveau venu, le roux n'esquissa pas un geste, son corps figé par la stupéfaction. Personne ne bougea, ne souhaitant pas prendre part à la bagarre et risquer de se prendre un coup de la part de l'homme à la chevelure bleue.

Orihime se contentait de pousser des petits cris effrayés tandis que les autres ne disaient rien. Après tous, ils n'aimaient pas les enfants des scientifiques, ces petits privilégiés qui avaient la vie facile. La seule personne qui ne bougeait pas comme Ichigo et qui semblait aussi tétanisée que lui était Tatsuki. La jeune femme avait l'habitude de se battre mais elle ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Après tout, tout se passait très vite.

Ichigo prit son courage en main et attrapa un bras de Grimmjow, tentant de l'arrêter dans son massacre. Le brun avait arrêté de se débattre et poussait de faibles gémissements.

« Quel con ! » pensa Ichigo. « Et ils foutent quoi les autres ?! Pourquoi je suis le seul à réagir ?! Ils s'en foutent à ce point qu'on massacre ce mec ? ».

Dans un dernier élan, il s'interposa entre les deux hommes et reçut un coup de plein fouet. Il sentit une violente douleur se répandre dans son crâne alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sentit quelque chose se répandre sur son visage et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sang en sentant le coup métallique emplir sa bouche. Le bleuté n'y était pas allé de main morte !

Grimmjow s'arrêta soudain, les yeux exorbités. Son regard indiquait clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ichigo s'était interposé et le rouquin refusa de voir les yeux emplis de reproches et d'incompréhension de ce dernier. Après tout, il avait la nette impression d'être le seul saint d'esprit ici...Qui serait inhumain au point de ne pas réagir à une telle baston ?! Ichigo cracha le sang sans prêter garde à celui qu'il avait aidé. Il devait certainement en faire de même à cet instant...

-NAN MAIS T'ES CON OU QUOI ?! Hurla Grimmjow, hors de lui.

-Apparemment...répondit le roux en essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui coulait de ses narines et de ses lèvres blessées.

Le bleuté prit une profonde inspiration et fit craquer ses doigts comme s'il s'apprêtait à démolir le rouquin en guise de supplément quand Kisuke Urahara arriva. Les regards de toutes les personnes jusqu'ici spectatrices à l'évènement se tournèrent vers le scientifique qui leur était sympathique.

-On se calme, ordonna l'homme d'un ton autoritaire.

Jaggerjack ne lui lança pas un regard, restant fixé sur Kurosaki, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il n'avait vraiment pas aimé qu'on le coupe dans sa bagarre.

Urahara se baissa afin d'aider les deux jeunes hommes à se relever. Ichigo remarqua Ikkaku et Yumichika qui lui lançaient un regard noir, comme s'il avait interrompu un somptueux spectacle. Franchement, le roux ne comprenait plus rien.

-Vous allez bien, Ishida-kun ? Questionna Urahara, s'inquiétant de l'état du brun qui avait prit énormément de coups.

Le jeune homme tituba et hocha doucement la tête. Ichigo mit ses mains derrière le dos du jeune homme afin de l'aider à rester debout, ce qui lui valut de nouveau des mauvais regards dans le dos mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Et toi, Kurosaki-kun ?

Le roux avait bien évidemment noté le vouvoiement à l'encontre d'Ishida et en conclut donc qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant d'une famille importante. Mais il s'en foutait complètement, il n'était pas du tout jaloux. Il préférait largement qu'on le tutoie comme le faisait le blond à cet instant.

-Ça va...

Urahara fronça les sourcils.

-Je vous emmène tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Je ne peux pas vous laisser comme ça.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

-M-Moi aussi ?

L'homme poussa un bref soupir.

-J'ai bien dis « tous les deux », non ?

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un geste dont il avait l'habitude mais qui lui fit mal à cet instant. Il avait peut-être saigné mais quand même ! Inutile de l'emmener dans l'infirmerie du côté des scientifiques ! Ce serait vraiment une première et il savait que lorsqu'il reviendrait parmi les autres, il y aurait des règlements de compte. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se mettre dans une telle situation. Ce qu'il avait vécu depuis la veille lui suffisait amplement.

Voyant que le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, le blond fronça les sourcils mais personnes ne s'en rendit compte, ses yeux étant presque entièrement dissimulés sous son bob.

-Bon, ne réfléchit pas, tu me suis, un point c'est tout.

Il saisit le poignet du roux et ce dernier grimaça en sentant la force de l'homme, force qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné sous ces habits amples. Urahara attrapa le bras du jeune Ishida et il entraina les deux jeunes hommes à sa suite.

Ichigo songea à répliquer mais il n'en avait pas la force. Le blond se rapprocha furtivement du jeune homme.

-Si tu as peur d'une quelconque vengeance, je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y en aura pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne retourneras pas travailler ici.

-Quoi ?!

L'homme se décala d'Ichigo et, sans desserrer sa prise sur les deux jeunes hommes, disparu aux yeux des travailleurs dans la zone d'habitation des scientifiques.

Le rouquin en était certain à présent, il était dans la merde.

Ils marchèrent dans de longs couloirs blancs si propres et si éclatants que le rouquin en avait mal aux yeux. Il y régnait une puissante et désagréable odeur d'antiseptique.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans ce qui semblait être une infirmerie et l'homme coiffé de son bob à rayures vertes plaça chaque garçon sur un petit lit blanc. Ishida s'y étendit dans un souffle et Ichigo, gêné, s'assit sur le rebord du lit. C'était vraiment trop pour lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait emmené dans cet endroit. Il n'avait ni le besoin ni le mérite de recevoir de telles attentions...

Un homme arriva et jeta un regard glacial aux deux nouveaux venus et Ichigo remarqua le froncement de sourcils qu'il eut lorsqu'il remarqua la présence du roux.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme était beau. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs et une certaine élégance se dégageait de lui.

Urahara s'avança vers ce scientifique.

-Kuchiki-san, ces deux jeunes hommes ont eut un problème avec les gens de l'extérieur et...

-En parlant de ce genre de spécimen, ce jeune homme n'en est-il pas un ? Questionna le brun en désignant d'un signe de tête Ichigo, coupant le blond dans sa phrase.

Le jeune homme se sentit insulté par cet homme arrogant et le peu de sympathie qu'il éprouvait vaguement à son égard quelques minutes plus tôt s'envolèrent. Il lança un regard glacial au dénommé Kuchiki mais ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire et haussa un sourcil en voyant le regard furieux du rouquin.

-Il s'agit d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Un vague « Oh » de la part de Kuchiki répondit à cette nouvelle et le roux cligna des paupières un instant puis regarda Urahara, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Depuis une trentaine d'heure, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait et il avait horreur de se sentir aussi idiot.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, dit le blond en regardant le jeune homme. Pouvez-vous les soigner, Kuchiki-san ?

L'homme répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et se mit au travail.

Il commença tout d'abord à inspecter Ishida puis, après l'avoir méticuleusement soigné, il s'occupa d'Ichigo. Le roux, tout d'abord réticent, se laissa finalement aux mains expertes du scientifique.

-J'aimerais servir à autre chose qu'à ce genre de futilité dans l'avenir, annonça l'homme brun lorsqu'il eut finit en regardant son collègue.

Les deux jeunes hommes apprirent qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave et qu'avec des médicaments et quelques pansements, ils seraient complètement remis sur pieds au bout d'une petite semaine.

-Tes hallucinations vont mieux ?

Ichigo sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Urahara parle de ça.

-Oui, ça va, assura-t-il.

-Bien, répondit l'homme, un petit sourire à l'appuie.

Un léger silence s'installa, seulement perturbé par le bruit que faisait Kuchiki en rangeant tous son matériel. L'homme avait l'air en colère qu'on l'ait dérangé. Le roux jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction d'Ishida et le brun lui adressa un faible sourire, sans aucun doute pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé.

Ichigo se tourna enfin vers le blond et lui attrapa la manche.

-Dites, tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que je ne retournerais pas travailler là-bas. Pourquoi ?

Un sourire énigmatique apparu sur le visage de l'homme, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à faire attendre le roux.

-Eh bien, c'est simple, tu vas nous rejoindre.

Le garçon manqua s'étrangler.

-Pardon ? Mais, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, c'est simple. Ton père fait parti des nôtres. Nous lui avons demandé d'être un scientifique en civile. Vivant avec toute cette populace, il nous avertit dès qu'il y a le moindre problème et nous tient informé de ce qui se passe parmi vous, ou du moins parmi tes anciens camarades. Il est d'une aide précieuse, je peux te l'assurer !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas que le blond lui raconte tout ça d'un air si naturel ! Son cerveau mit un certain temps à assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir un le roux offrit à l'homme un visage on ne peut plus dépité. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait la sympathie de tous les hommes de science, ou du moins de la plupart d'entre eux. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que son père puisse être l'un d'eux. Mais, finalement, en y réfléchissant, c'était tout à fait logique. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas ce genre d'individu pour maintenir la sécurité et l'impression d'harmonie dans cet endroit ?

-Mais...

-Nous allons mettre ton père au courant, de toutes manières c'était prévu depuis longtemps, nous n'avions pas l'intention de te laisser plus longtemps évoluer entouré d'eux.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'on lui disait n'avait aucun sens !

-Mais je n'ai suivit aucune éducation pour être scientifique ! Et puis, même si c'était le cas, je n'en ai pas envie ! Vous n'allez quand même pas m'obliger à faire ça !

Le jeune homme surprit le regard d'Ishida sur lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns le regardait, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Il ne comprenait sûrement pas l'entêtement dont faisait preuve le rouquin pour retourner dans cet endroit...

-Et si c'était le choix de ton père ?

Ichigo recula un peu la tête et fronça ses sourcils plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, et si ton père souhaite que tu nous rejoignes, le feras-tu ?!

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche puis, après une seconde, la referma. Il ne trouvait rien à répliquer, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il déciderait si c'était le cas.

Il tourna son regard vers le sol et tenta de faire du clair dans son esprit.

-Je te laisse réfléchir ! dit l'homme en se levant et en disparaissant de la vue des deux jeunes hommes.

Tous deux cherchèrent les deux scientifiques du regard mais aussi bien Urahara que Kuchiki avaient disparus.

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes d'Ichigo. Il passa une main sur le pansement collé sur sa joue et grimaça. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais la pensée que c'était Grimmjow qu'il l'avait frappé lui était douloureuse. Il poussa un long et profond soupir, n'arrivant pas à décrypter les différentes émotions qui le traversait depuis la veille. Il avait l'impression que tout ça datait d'un peu plus longtemps mais il ne travaillait avec Grimmjow que depuis la veille. Et, durant ce laps de temps, il avait eut le temps de le mépriser, de le haïr, de l'apprécier, de le comprendre et de recevoir ses coups. Beaucoup de choses en seulement quelques heures. Et si on rajoutait à cela ses hallucinations et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur son père ainsi que sur son avenir proche, c'était une suite d'évènements extraordinaires qui remplissait sa vie depuis ce début de semaine. Il n'en fallait vraiment pas plus pour le chambouler.

-Ça va ? Sembla s'inquiéter le jeune scientifique.

Ichigo le regarda un instant, ne répondant rien et l'air plus perdu qu'autre chose.

Il haussa les épaules, semblant dire que ça allait plus ou moins bien puis se détourna du brun.

« 'tain, si je ne l'avais pas aidé, j'en serais peut-être pas là... » Pensa-t-il tout en ne sachant pas si ça aurait été une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de n'être pas venu en aide au jeune homme brun.

Il fronça une fois de plus les sourcils.

« C'est les autres qui étaient idiots ! Même Tatsuki ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont fait aucun geste ? » Se dit-il soudain. « Mais surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardaient comme un monstre ? ».

Un mal de crâne commençait à pointer son nez et Ichigo poussa un énième soupir.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'hallucinations ? S'enquit Ishida, faisant sursauter Ichigo.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard las, ne sachant pas s'il devait répondre ou pas. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de raconté ce qu'il avait vu, on l'avait prit pour un fou. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui et de demander des explications à son père. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était le travail qu'on avait attribué à son père, qu'il était normal qu'il n'ait rien dit mais il lui en voulait. N'était-il pas digne de confiance ?

Ishida se racla la gorge, souhaitant rappeler sa présence et sa question au roux.

-De quoi tu parles ? Questionna ce dernier, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre la question du brun.

-Tout à l'heure, Urahara-san t'as demandé comment allaient tes hallucinations.

-Ah ? Ça ? Oh, ce n'est rien, répondit-il un peu trop abruptement pour être honnête.

Ishida fronça les sourcils et grimaça.

-Tu sais, tu peux me le dire. Après tout, j'ai bien eu l'impression d'en avoir eu une quand je suis arrivé dans leur zone.

Le rouquin comprit que le brun ne l'incluait pas dans sa phrase. Il était clair qu'aux yeux d'Ishida, Ichigo ne faisait pas parti des personnes habitant dans la zone où il avait atterrit, comme s'il prenait déjà le roux comme un potentiel ami et collègue scientifique, ce que le roux ne pensait pas vraiment apprécier. Malgré tout, il fit comme s'il n'avait pas comprit le sous-entendu du brun et garda le silence. Il regarda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et se demanda encore comment il pouvait y avoir autant de différence entre cet endroit et celui où il avait grandit depuis ses cinq ans. C'était hallucinant... !

-Si tu me fais part de ce que tu as vu, je consentirais à te dire à mon tour ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

Le brun se renfrogna et lança un regard noir à celui qui l'avait sauvé du bleuté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le roux rejetait ses tentatives de conversations.

« T'es vraiment nul Uryû. Tu ne sais vraiment pas y faire... »Pensa le brun alors que le silence de l'autre garçon perdurait. Alors qu'il commençait à se persuader qu'il ne pourrait avoir aucune conversation avec le jeune homme, ce fut ce dernier qui lui parla, lui posant une question à laquelle le jeune scientifique ne s'attendait pas.

-Si je te le dis, tu me croiras ?

Ishida lança un bref coup d'œil à son camarade et sembla analyser la question de ce dernier durant un court instant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu en doute ?

-Disons simplement que les trois personnes à qui j'en ai parlé avant ont cru que j'étais malade.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis tourna son visage vers le mur qui lui faisait face, l'air pensif. Ichigo se sentait mal à l'aise avec ce garçon. À chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose, le brun semblait réfléchir intensément avant de répondre ou bien de poser une autre question, comme s'il analysait la situation sous toutes les coutures. C'était une personne beaucoup trop réfléchit pour le rouquin.

-Je vois, finit par dire le brun. Qui sont ces personnes qui ne t'ont pas cru ?

Sur le coup, Kurosaki manqua de répondre mais il se ravisa, imitant involontairement le brun dans sa manière de réfléchir avant de parler. En quoi tout ça regardait ce mec ? Ces questions qu'il posait étaient vraiment énervantes et ça ne l'avancerais à rien.

-Des personnes.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? demanda à nouveau le jeune homme en hochant un sourcil.

Le rouquin ne prit pas la peine de formuler une réponse à voix haute, se contentant de dodeliner de la tête.

Un léger silence s'installa. Aucun des garçons ne regardait l'autre, comme s'ils venaient d'élever une grande et puissante barrière entre eux. L'atmosphère qui se faisait de plus en plus pesante ne semblait pas souhaiter donner de l'avantage aux deux jeunes hommes afin de les aider à s'ouvrir et à parler de ce dont ils avaient été témoins chacun de leurs côtés. Le silence était si épais qu'on avait l'impression, aussi étrange et désagréable fut-elle, d'entendre la Terre tourner.

Ishida finit enfin par briser le silence en expulsant une grande quantité d'air de ses poumons, attirant à lui l'attention d'Ichigo ou du moins un de ses furtifs coups d'œil. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal et il était vraiment soulagé de n'avoir rien de cassé. L'homme qui l'avait frappé était une vraie brute. Heureusement qu'Ichigo se trouvait au bon endroit et au bon moment. Sinon, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa propre-peau. Il pouvait encore se rappeler les regards de toutes les personnes présentes, aussi bien des scientifiques que des autres travailleurs, et eut soudain des pulsions de meurtre, de vengeance. Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression de faire parti d'une race à part d'humain. Et, le garçon qui l'avait sauvé, malgré son air blasé et distant, faisait certainement parti du même monde que lui.

Il inspira profondément, essayant de refouler ces envies au plus profond de son être. Ce n'était ni le bon moment ni le lieu propice pour laisser éclater sa colère.

-Je...

Ishida, surprit que le jeune homme réponde après tant de temps, se tourna vers lui et essaya tant bien que mal de capter son regard.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui et plongea ses magnifiques prunelles ambrées dans celles bleues nuit de son homologue. Voyant que le roux hésitait grandement à poursuivre, Uryû l'incita du regard à continuer, espérant que le rouquin lui dévoile enfin ce qu'il avait vu. Au plus profond de lui, le jeune Ishida savait –ou plutôt sentait- que ça avait un quelconque rapport avec l'abeille qu'il avait vu.

-J'ignore ce que c'était, annonça finalement le jeune homme en regardant le jeune scientifique.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, le silence prenant une fois encore le dessus, puis Ichigo détourna le regard. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa ses coudes. Ses mains soutenant ses joues, il fixait un point de l'espace à côté d'Ishida. Ce dernier comprenait qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier dans le comportement du roux. Il avait seulement besoin de poser temporairement son regard autre part que sur son visage.

-Dis-moi…commença le brun, n'était-ce pas petit avec des antennes ?

Au dernier mot qu'il eut prononcé, Ichigo se figea. Il lui semblait bien, en effet, avoir pensé à ce mot après avoir vu l'étrange petite bête.

Les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction, il tourna son regard vers le brun et ce dernier afficha un petit sourire victorieux, heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette affaire.

-C'était une abeille, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui montrait qu'il était certain de ce qu'il disait.

L'aîné Kurosaki fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu ce mot. Mais où... ?

-Si tu veux, quand on sera sortis de cette infirmerie, tu me suivras chez moi et je te montrerai tout un tas de livres qu'il y a sur elles dans la bibliothèque de mon père, proposa-t-il.

Ishida ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui prenait de dire de telles choses. Lui, d'habitude si froid envers ses congénères, voulait emmener ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine chez lui ! Quant à Ichigo...il ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre cette proposition. Là où il habitait, il n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse draguer par des filles comme Inoue. Cependant jamais il n'avait reçut d'avances de la part d'autres hommes. En outre, il ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre cette demande. Il espérait vraiment que le brun n'était pas en train de lui faire du rentre dedans car il ne saurait comment réagir face à une telle situation. L'aider, le sauver des poings de Grimmjow, il en était capable mais suivre cette « victime » jusqu'à chez elle...Ichigo avait un minimum d'instinct de survie ! Et ce dont il se méfiait de tout, c'était des scientifiques, hormis un certain homme excentrique aux cheveux blonds. Effectivement, il s'entendait bien avec Urahara-san même si les révélations que venait de lui faire ce dernier le plongeait dans un sentiment de détresse absolu. D'ailleurs, en parlant de révélations, il venait d'apprendre que son père était un scientifique déguisé en civil.

Alors qu'Ichigo s'apprêtait à se dire qu'il ne se méfiait pas de tous les scientifiques...après réflexion, il dût admettre qu'ils étaient tous des manipulateurs et des menteurs. Son père le premier.

-Ecoutes, je ne sais pas, je n'en ai vraiment pas très envie. On ne se connait depuis même pas une heure et toi tu me parle comme si on était les meilleurs potes du monde !

Le brun grimaça. Il s'était bien évidemment attendu à un tel refus.

-Mais, en ce qui concerne ce que tu as vu, tu ne veux pas en savoir plus ? Tout de même...

Le roux se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, se faisant à nouveau mal mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la douleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son crâne.

-J'ai mal au crâne, j'aimerai être au calme le plus rapidement possible alors dis-moi l'essentiel.

Un petit soupir fut lâché par Uryû alors qu'il préparait un résumé clair et concis dans son esprit.

-En gros, dit-il, c'est leur disparition qui nous a tous forcé à fuir sous terre il y a quinze ans.

Plus clair, plus court, on ne pouvait pas mieux faire.

Le rouquin tourna son visage et tout le haut de son corps en direction du brun.

-Leur...disparition ? Mais c'est illogique !

-En effet, puisque nous en avons vu tous les deux...et si ça se trouve, ce n'était même pas la même.

Ichigo porta un doigt à sa tempe et la massa doucement, réfléchissant doucement.

-S'il y en a une, il y en a forcément d'autres.

-C'est ce que j'ai également pensé. Mais, pour ma part, je n'ai pas vu de nids ou bien quoi que ce soit qui s'apparenterait à ça...

-Elle vienne de l'extérieur, du « monde du dessus ».

Ishida s'abstint de dire qu'il avait aussi pensé la même chose.

-Et, comme tu dois t'en douter, si elle vient d'en haut...

-...c'est que la Terre est vivable et qu'on nous ment depuis le début.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ishida.

-Tu as tout compris, dit-il.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous mentirait ?

-Je n'en sais strictement rien. Tu sais, je me suis fait les mêmes réflexions il y a seulement quelques heures. Juste avant de me faire tabasser à vrai dire.

Le roux se rassit comme auparavant, ses fesses posées au bord du lit et ses jambes pendants plus ou moins dans le vide. Il pensa à ce que le brun venait de lui dire. Il ne fallu pas plus longtemps pour que ses neurones cessent de travailler et lui livre la réponse à la question qu'il se posait précédemment.

-C'était donc une abeille que tu suivais ?

-Exactement, mon cher Watson.

-...Watquoi ?

Uryû se releva sur ses coudes et s'assit sur le lit blanc et aseptisé de l'infirmerie. Il observa quelques instants les draps trop blancs puis il laissa son regard se perdre dans cette contemplation pour le moins inutile.

-C'est une réplique dans un bouquin que j'ai lu il y a pas mal de temps déjà.

Ichigo hocha doucement sa tête rousse.

-Bref, maintenant, je sais ce qui t'as amené là.

-Oui. En tous cas, j'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe. Rien n'est normal en ce moment.

Kurosaki acquiesça. Uryû avait raison, rien ne tournait rond ces derniers temps.

-Au fait, s'exclama le roux, nous n'avons toujours pas fait des présentations correctes !

Ishida sourit. Au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin de faire le premier pas. Il n'était franchement pas doué en termes de communication et de sociabilité.

-Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, dit le roux en avançant une main quelque peu hésitante face au brun.

-Uryû Ishida, se présenta l'autre en serrant non sans timidité la main de l'autre garçon.

C'est cet instant que choisit Urahara pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Un jeune homme voudrait te voir, Kurosaki-kun.

Le roux se tournait vers le blond et haussa un sourcil. Il s'agissait très certainement d'Asano qui voudrait une fois de plus l'ennuyer et lui baver dessus par la même occasion. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que Kisuke laissait entrer une autre personne et en prévenait même l'arrivée ? Après tout, lui-même n'était-il pas considéré comme un cas à part ? Une exception à la règle ?

-Eh bien, je...ça ne me pose aucun problème, assura le roux qui ne savait pas quoi dire devant le regard insistant du blond.

-Oui mais est-ce que tu pourrais te lever pour aller le voir dehors ? Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée qu'Ishida-san voit son agresseur...

À ces mots, les deux jeunes hommes se raidirent. L'un se demandait avec panique ce que fichait le malade mental dans cette zone tandis que l'autre s'étonnait que ce soit Grimmjow qui veuille de voir. C'était pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Pour le rebaisser et pour se venger du fait qu'il s'était interposé ? Le rouquin ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire face à tous ça. Mais bon, dans cet endroit, il ne lui arriverait probablement pas grand-chose.

« Au pire, j'ai l'infirmerie à côté » pensa-t-il, cynique.

Tout en se levant, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Urahara avait laissé entrer le bleuté ici.

Urahara ouvrit la grande porte en bois massif de la salle et invita le rouquin à en sortir.

Il l'accompagna, laissant Uryû seul et, une fois dehors, annonça qu'il devait retourner au travail et ne manqua pas de prier le rouquin qu'il retourne sur son lit après sa petite discussion.

Il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue.

Ichigo se tourna vers le long couloir qu'il avait traversé plus tôt, entraîné de force par le blond.

Grimmjow était là, les mains dans les poches et, malgré son visage renfrogné, Ichigo sentit que le bleuté était gêné, comme si ce dernier venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Le rouquin poussa un profond soupir et s'avança vers celui qui l'avait –bien qu'involontairement- frappé. Arrivé en face de lui, il s'arrêta et observa l'homme de son âge qu'il lui faisait face.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

-J'suis d'solé, s'excusa Grimmjow en détournant le regard.

Ça devait être les autres qui l'avaient poussé à venir. Tout dans son attitude montrait bien qu'il voulait partir et qu'on l'avait, en quelques sortes, forcé. En réfléchissant, Ichigo trouva la situation bien ridicule pour le bleuté mais aussi incroyablement drôle. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il s'excuse. S'il en avait la force et le courage, il lui aurait bien rit au nez !

-C'est pas grave, répondit le rouquin, juste pour la forme.

Il se tourna et s'avança vers le porte de l'infirmerie, près à y retourner. Se retrouver face à Grimmjow et lui parler le mettait dans un état qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il avait horreur de n'avoir aucune prise sur ses émotions.

-Attend !

Ichigo se tourna, surpris.

Il attendit quelques instants pour que Grimmjow poursuive.

-Je voudrais juste savoir quelques trucs, se justifia ce dernier.

Le roux haussa un sourcil.

Il tourna son corps pour se retrouver entièrement en face du bleuté, croisa ses bras sur son torse et patienta.

-Pourquoi tu l'as aidé ? Fut la première question.

-Ça ne te paraît pas évident ?!

-Non...

Ichigo commença à regretter le semblant de discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ishida. Au moins, le brun parlait et allait jusqu'au bout de ses pensées contrairement au bleuté. Il était impossible de parler avec lui ! Soit on y récoltait des blessures, soit on attendait comme un con que l'autre parle alors qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire.

-Eh bien, je trouvais immature, débile et complètement cruel de le frapper devant tous le monde pendant que les autres jouaient les spectateurs. Désolé mais je ne pouvais pas regarder sans rien faire.

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'écarquillèrent, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à une telle réponse.

-Mais tu n't'en rends pas compte ? C'est un putain de scientifique !

-Je sais. Et moi aussi.

Le bleuté marqua une pause, perdu.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris, ils veulent me prendre avec eux. Et, apparemment, je n'en ai pas trop le choix...

Les sourcils de Jaggerjack se froncèrent, pas ravit d'entendre cette nouvelle. Dans ses prunelles bleues, Ichigo fut surprit de voir une étincelle qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Le jeune homme à la chevelure bleue baissa la tête, regardant le sol comme s'il le trouvait soudainement très intéressant.

-Tu sais, commença le bleuté, j'pense pas que t'étais malade, hier.

-Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Grimmjow fronça un peu plus les sourcils puis, son visage se détendit soudain. Il releva la tête et afficha un sourire machiavélique.

-L'instinct, susurra-t-il.

Exaspéré, Ichigo ne répondit rien. Soit Jaggerjack le faisait exprès, soit il était vraiment un idiot finit, bien que le rouquin savait qu'il s'agissait d'un masque. Masque qu'il rêverait de briser...

-Si tu veux. Maintenant, je vais te laisser. Au revoir.

Il se tourna mais une main puissante se saisit de son poignet, le forçant à se retourner une énième fois.

-QUOI ?! Rugit-il, énervé.

-On ne se reverra plus alors ?

La voix de Grimmjow tremblait légèrement et Ichigo sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il n'avait sentit de sentiment si fort. Il ignorait d'où ça venait mais cette main qui le retenait lui était douloureuse pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Dans les yeux du bleuté, il lui sembla voir une pointe de tristesse. S'étaient-ils attachés ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Après tous, ils ne se parlaient que depuis la veille. Et, même si avant ils se connaissaient déjà de vues (ou bien de joutes verbales), il n'y avait rien eu qui aurait pu les rapprocher. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi se dire qu'ils ne se reverraient plus faisait mal au rouquin ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était réciproque ? Peut-être qu'il était le seul –et il en ignorait la raison- à qui Grimmjow ne parlait pas trop méchamment. Mais n'était-ce pas exagéré ?

Ichigo se dégagea d'un geste brusque de la poigne du bleuté, comme si cette main lui brûlait la peau.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il détourna le visage, refusant de croiser les yeux turquoise. Un effleurement lui fit tourner le regard et il constata que l'autre jeune homme lui caressait la joue du bout des doigts. Bon sang ! Ils ne se parlaient même pas depuis trente heures ! Cette scène avait quelque chose de...de surréaliste !

Ichigo grogna doucement, montrant ainsi son mécontentement mais se laissa tout de même faire. La main de Grimmjow était plus douce qu'on ne l'aurait cru et son geste était tendre. D'où venait une telle tendresse ? Et pourquoi en était-il le destinataire ? Rien de tournait rond.

« Ça doit être un rêve » pensa le rouquin. « Oui, c'est un rêve et je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller. Tous ça est impossible. »  
Le bleuté s'avança du roux qui était perdu dans ses pensées et embrassa du bout des lèvres la joue de ce dernier, en un contact aérien. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait rattrapé, Grimmjow se recula, donnant la désagréable impression au rouquin qu'il venait de rêver. Mais, les rougeurs qu'il devinait sur les joues de ce dernier ainsi que la sensation d'avoir encore ses lèvres sur sa joue lui indiquèrent que c'était la réalité. Ou du moins, il voulait y croire.

Des questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Ichigo. Il venait de faire face à trop de choses.

-Grimmjow, je...

-KUROSAKII ! Hurla une voix masculine.

La douce atmosphère qui s'était installée entre les deux garçons disparut aussitôt, laissant place à une aura glaciale provenant du bleuté qui enveloppait les environs.

Ishida était là, à la porte, essoufflé et l'air à la fois extrêmement heureux et excité. Le rouquin ne tarda pas à savoir d'où venait cette excitation. Lorsqu'il vit le petit animal coincé dans un verre que tenait le brun, il comprit.

-Je l'ai attrapé ! annonça le jeune scientifique, l'air d'un enfant qui venait de réussir son meilleur château de sable.

« Magnifique comparaison » songea le roux en voyant la radiance qui émanait du jeune homme à lunettes.

Grimmjow, qui s'était reculé instinctivement en voyant apparaître celui qu'il avait frappé plus tôt, se rapprocha un peu pour voir ce qui causait tant de joies chez le brun. Il afficha une mine dégoûtée, nullement émerveillée et se recula.

-C'est ce que j'ai vu hier, annonça Ichigo, voyant que le bleu hésitait à parler.

Etrangement, depuis l'apparition du brun, le bleuté semblait avoir décidé de s'enfermer dans son mutisme.

Ishida était tellement heureux qu'il ne prit pas attention au bleuté, ou du moins très peu. Il était complètement obnubilé par sa petite trouvaille.

« Un p'tain de scientifique, quoi. » Pensa un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Tu devrais la relâcher, conseilla le roux en grimaçant fortement.

Le sourire qui avait prit place sur le visage du brun disparu et il se racla la gorge, cherchant à adopter de nouveau une pose sérieuse.

-Pourquoi donc ? On devrait la montrer aux autres. Comma ça, on ne dira pas qu'on a eu des hallucinations et on pourra envisager de retourner à la surface.

-Réfléchit ! dit Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle manque peut-être d'oxygène et ça serait con qu'elle meure maintenant. Et, si tu la leur donne, ils vont s'en débarrassé.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et médita en silence les paroles du roux. Il dû admettre qu'Ichigo avait raison. Après tout, lui-même avait à peu près comprit de quoi retournait la conversation entre son père et Aizen ce matin-là. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas retourner au dessus, Ishida savait qu'il serait idiot d'amener cette preuve vivante à son père. C'était « se jeter dans la gueule du loup ». Mais du coup, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire.

-Et si on la relâche et qu'on la suit ?

Grimmjow et Ichigo froncèrent les sourcils. De son côté, le rouquin se demandait qu'elle était l'étrange idée qui avait germé dans l'esprit du brun tandis que le bleuté, de son côté, n'ayant pas été présent leur de leur discussion dans l'infirmerie, ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

« C'est quoi c't'histoire encore ? » semblaient dire ses yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. Dit le roux.

Uryû leva les yeux au ciel –ou plutôt au plafond étant donné qu'ils vivaient sous terre- et tendit le verre à Ichigo qui regardait ce dernier sans comprendre.

-Si on la relâche, elle va sûrement nous emmener à l'endroit d'où elle vient.

L'horreur prit place sur les traits du visage du rouquin.

-T'es dingue ou quoi ?

-Peut-être mais ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

-Attendez, intervint Grimmjow qui s'était tut jusqu'à présent. Si j'ai bien compris, ce truc-

-Cette abeille, corrigea Ishida en lançant un regard polaire au bleuté, n'ayant pas peur de ce dernier tant qu'Ichigo était à ses côtés.

-Si t'veux. Mais ça doit nous emmener à la surface ? Mais vous êtes complètement cinglés ! L'air n'est plus vivable !

-T'en es sûr ? Questionna Ichigo.

Grimmjow se tourna vers le roux et sembla remuer ses méninges. Il avait à peu près compris ce qui se passait et il devait avouer que si cette bestiole était là et qu'elle venait –comme assuraient les deux autres- d'en haut, ça voulait dire qu'on leur mentait. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de tester si tout ça était vrai ou faux. Jouer les rats de laboratoire ne faisait pas parti de sa liste à faire avant de mourir. Il tenait à la vie, quand même !

-Si vous voulez mais j'vous suis pas.

-On t'a rien demandé de toutes manières, annonça le brun en haussant un sourcil.

Ichigo détourna le regard. Finalement, ce brun l'énervait un peu mais il devait avouer qu'il en avait du courage pour répondre comme ça au bleuté alors que ce dernier l'avait frappé il y avait de cela un peu plus d'une heure.

-Bon, ok, céda enfin le roux, au grand bonheur du brun et au grand dam du bleu.

Ishida sourit, ravi et libéra l'abeille de son verre

L'animal ne s'envola pas tout de suite. Elle bougea un peu ses pattes, comme si elles étaient engourdies et fit bouger frénétiquement ses ailes sans toutefois s'envoler.

-Voilà, vous l'avez cassé votre truc avec vos conneries ! Maugréa Grimmjow, s'attirant les foudres du brun.

Il ignora superbement le regard furieux de ce dernier et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les murs trop propres du couloir.

Après une petite trentaine de seconde, l'animal de mit à voler doucement, planant dans les airs au même endroit comme si elle vérifiait que tout marchait correctement. Son intérêt scientifique éveillé, Ishida regardait avec émerveillement l'animal. Ichigo, quant à lui, regardait l'abeille avec un peu d'appréhension. Et en ce qui concernait Grimmjow...eh bien il n'éprouvait pas vraiment d'intérêt pour cette chose. Tout ce que les deux autres avaient prévus ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée et, même s'il avait dit qu'il ne les suivrait pas, une petite partie de lui, curieuse, lui soufflait de les suivre. Après tout, cela pouvait s'avérer...intéressant.

Soudain, l'abeille se mit à bouger à toute vitesse, attirant à elle des paires d'yeux attentifs à chacun de ses mouvements.

Elle faisait de petits ronds en l'air puis, dès qu'elle commença à prendre une direction en particulier, les trois jeunes hommes se mirent à la suivre.

Ishida n'avait pas de regret à décider de quitter cet endroit. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu tellement d'atomes crochus avec les autres scientifiques.

L'animal allait tellement vite que les jeunes hommes durent se mettre à courir. Leur course les fit sortir du long couloir pour arriver dans un somptueux jardin. Toutes les lampes ultra violettes au plafond devaient certainement être les causes de la présence des multiples espèces végétales qui s'y trouvaient, plantes que jamais ni Grimmjow ni Ichigo n'avaient vues. Ichigo ne s'attarda pas trop à sa contemplation et continua sa course en suivant Ishida.

Grimmjow se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'agir ainsi, de courir à l'aveuglette à la recherche d'une quelconque sortie ! Il avait vraiment l'impression d'agir comme un gosse qui cherchait un trésor imaginaire et ça l'agaçait. Bientôt, ils allaient finir par jouer les pirates si ça continuait ainsi !

Ils s'éloignèrent des propriétés et finirent pas arriver devant une petite entrée sombre. L'animal se posa sur un coin de l'entrée en terre et fit bouger doucement ses ailes.

L'entrée était vraiment petite et, si l'abeille entrait vraiment à l'intérieur, ils auraient du mal à la suivre. Ça avait la forme d'un petit tunnel d'un petit mètre de diamètre. Si elle cherchait véritablement la sortie et que c'était là...

Ishida bougea un peu la main, voulant inciter l'animal à bouger. L'abeille entra d'un mouvement d'aile dans le trou et Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'on leur ferait subir si on les retrouvait. Il leur était interdit de faire ça, cela allait de soi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le brun s'accroupir et entrer pour finir par disparaître dans le trou sombre.

-Tu veux vraiment entrer là-dedans ? S'enquit le bleuté, regardant d'un regard incertain le rouquin qui était à sa gauche.

-Maintenant qu'on est là, tu vois une autre solution ? répondit ce dernier en s'accroupissant à son tour, près à suivre Ishida.

Le bleuté en fit de même et attrapa Ichigo au cou.

-J'te promet que si ça me fout dans la merde, je te le f'rais payer.

Le roux attrapa la main qui serrait son cou et força Grimmjow à lâcher prise.

-T'es pas obligé de me suivre, dit-il simplement avant de disparaître à son tour.

Grimmjow poussa un grondement sourd et regarda rapidement les alentours. Personne ne semblait être là à les épier mais il devait avouer qu'une certaine peur s'était insinuée en lui. Devait-il faire marche arrière ou suivre ces deux imbéciles ?

-Et merde, cracha-t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, de se mettre à quatre pattes et de disparaître à son tour.

* * *

_Suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé..._

_N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions !_

_M. Hoshi, la petite étoile qui scintille dans le ciel..._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**ayu :** Tu te doute bien que je ne peux pas te répondre :) Tu auras les réponses à tes questions en temps et en heure :D

**dollylix :** Une fan de Grimm' hé hé :) J'espère que cette suite a été à ton goût !

**shishi-sama :** Oh oh ! Comme l'indique ton pseudo, j'ai le droit à tout pleins de « shishi » partout :3 Le film dont tu me parle ne me dit rien du tout O.O Mais comme ce genre d'histoires me passionne, si tu retrouve le titre de ce film, tu pourras me le donner ? /yeux de petit chat battu/ ET sinon, je dois avouer qu'en effet ça ressemble peut-être un peu à n°6... C'est vrai qu'après réflexion... Fin bref ! Je n'avais pas remarqué moi-même et du coup ça me perturbe un tantinet maintenant x) J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite :) Et tu as raison, Ichi pourrai voir de l'espoir dans les cheveux de Grimm' x) (je t'applaudis pour cette réflexion :D).


	4. Mélopée 3 : Pluie diluvienne

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont faites **très plaisir**.

N'oubliez pas qu'il y aura présence de _**death characters**_ dans cette fic. Évidemment, je ne dirais ni qui ni quand.

Je réponds aux reviews de ceux qui n'ont pas de compte à la fin des chapitres et aux autres par MP.

(Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents...Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un mal fou pour l'écrire xD)

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes lors de la correction. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis sincèrement désolée...

* * *

**Troisième mélopée : Pluie diluvienne.**

_Même jour._

Noir, humide, moite et sale.

C'était les sensations qu'éprouvait le jeune homme. Il ne voyait rien devant lui et rien derrière non plus. Néanmoins, les quelques injures qu'il parvenait à entendre quelques mètres derrière lui indiquaient que Grimmjow les avait suivis.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Étrangement, ça le réjouissait de savoir que le bleuté venait avec eux. Mais, d'un autre côté, il n'en éclata pas de joie non plus. Se coltiner l'homme aux cheveux bleus allait certainement s'avérer plus difficile qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Vraisemblablement, Jaggerjack n'arrivait pas à se diriger convenablement et Ichigo sentait une main se poser de temps à autre près de lui.

Ils avançaient à tâtons. Le roux ne faisait que suivre Ishida, sans savoir où ils allaient vraiment. Avançaient-ils vers la surface ou bien s'enterraient-ils encore un peu plus ? C'était très difficile de savoir vers où ils se dirigeaient puisqu'ils étaient plongés dans le noir le plus complet.

Quelque chose glissa sur sa main et le jeune homme grimaça. Il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de repousser ses pensées, s'empêchant ainsi de s'imaginer ce qui pouvait se promener sur sa main. Il ignorait si c'était vivant, mort ou bien tout simplement une substance liquide et visqueuse qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas reconnaître dans la situation où il se trouvait.

Ses cheveux collaient contre son front, ses tempes et ses vêtements étaient humides et sales. Il n'osait pas trop toucher son visage avec ses mains, redoutant ce qui pouvait y avoir sur sa paume. Dans une telle obscurité, son imagination s'en donnait à cœur joie pour lui montrer les pires scénarios possibles.

-Ishida, t'es sûr de ta route... ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix plus ou moins inquiète.

Bien qu'il ne voyait rien, il sentit le brun devant lui s'immobiliser et s'imagina qu'il venait de se tourner dans sa direction. Ichigo s'attendit à ce que le bleuté se cogne contre lui mais, apparemment, ce dernier avait perçut leur petite pause. Après un court silence, Uryû se décida enfin à répondre :

-Tais-toi.

Au son de sa voix, on devina qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ordre à proprement parler mais plutôt d'une demande d'un air las. Apparemment, le brun commençait à douter de lui-même. Prenaient-ils la bonne direction ? Mais surtout, où étaient-ils ?!

-Ne nous attardons pas plus longtemps, soupira Ichigo.

Quelques secondes après qu'il ait eu parlé, il entendit le brun en face de lui recommencer à avancer. Il ne savait pas si Grimmjow les suivait, ce dernier s'étant mué dans le silence le plus complet, contrastant fortement avec son comportement habituel.

Plusieurs scènes apparaissaient dans l'esprit du jeune Kurosaki.

Et s'ils se perdaient ?! Comment pourraient-ils sortir de là ? Ils mourront sans aucun doute. Ils n'avaient pas de lumière, pas de nourriture, pas d'eau et surtout, plus ils avançaient, plus ils avaient du mal à respirer. L'air commençait vraiment à manquer les parois du petit tunnel se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux, donnant à Ichigo la désagréable impression de devenir claustrophobes. Il fallait à tous prix qu'ils s'empêchent de parler. Plus ils parlaient, moins il y avait d'air, plus ils avaient de mal à respirer. Cependant, entendre une voix permettait de réconforter, de donner du courage et d'avancer peut-être même un peu plus vite ou du moins de s'en donner l'illusion. Mais à quoi bon aller vite si c'était pour se retrouver coincé plus loin ? S'il n'y avait aucune issue et qu'ils devaient se résoudre à rebrousser chemin, autant que ça ne soit pas trop loin. Même si de là où ils étaient il doutait de revenir à la case départ en un seul et même morceau.

Le tunnel sembla monter un peu et le rouquin s'agrippa à une roche glissante, tentant de monter. Alors qu'il se sentait partir en arrière, une main l'attrapa en haut et il devina qu'il s'agissait de celle du jeune scientifique. Malgré le noir qui les entourait, il sourit en remerciant son camarade à voix haute. Il perçut un sifflement agacé derrière lui et s'empressa de bien grimper pour laisser la place à Grimmjow.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer en silence mais la soif ne tarda pas à assécher la gorge d'Ichigo.

Depuis quand étaient-ils partis ? Quel jour était-il ? Il n'en savait rien et une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il en fût de même pour les deux autres. C'était vraiment...stressant de ne pas avoir d'emprise sur le temps et sur les besoins naturels humains. Le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse commençait vraiment à regretter. Il n'avait pas réfléchis plus que ça en suivant Ishida. Il aurait dû voir son père, ses sœurs et même ses amis malgré le dernier regard qu'ils lui avaient lancés.

Dernier regard.

Cette constatation fut douloureuse pour le jeune homme mais il devait bien admettre l'évidence. Il était parti sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Pour le moment, la balance pesait plus vers la négation.

Oubliant ce qui pouvait se trouver sur ses bras, ses poignets et ses paumes, il prit sa tête de sa main gauche, fermant les yeux avec force. Il regrettait à un point qui lui était presque inimaginable. S'ils restaient bloqués dans leur petit tunnel, il ne lui resterait que ses souvenirs pour mourir. Sa mère, le peu de souvenirs qui lui restaient de son enfance, son père, ses sœurs et ses amis.

Son avenir n'était plus qu'un chemin cassé et dangereux, un tunnel dont on ne voyait pas le bout mais dont on devinait aisément la fin. Exactement comme l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, en somme.

Du bout de sa langue, il s'humidifia les lèvres. Son nez lui piquait, l'odeur de transpiration se mêlant à celle de la terre humide devenant de plus en plus forte.

Les parois se resserraient de plus en plus sur eux, tant qu'ils avaient peur de se coincer un membre entre deux rochers. De tant à autres, des choses dont ils ignoraient tout tombaient sur eux. Ils étaient si concentrés sur ce qui pouvait se trouver sur leur route qu'ils ne purent éviter un trou béant. C'est dans un bruit étouffant qu'ils tombèrent les uns sur les autres, gémissant de douleur.

Ichigo jura. Il s'était cogné la tête contre une roche plus rugueuse que les autres et une douleur lancinante s'empara de son crâne.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda une voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Ishida.

-Ouais, on pète la forme, t'avais pas r'marqué ? répondit celle, beaucoup plus énervée, de Grimmjow.

-C'est bon les gars, on va pas s'énerver...murmura le rouquin, souhaitant faire taire ses deux compagnons.

Mais c'était sans compter la colère grandissante d'un certain homme aux cheveux bleus.

-Ta gueule toi ! Je t'avais pas dis que si toute cette putain d'histoire me mettait dans la merde j'te l'ferai payer ?

Le roux grogna.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vraiment dire qu'on est dans la merde là, dit-il sans évidemment en penser un mot.

Un petit silence suivit sa déclaration, bientôt suivit par un rire moqueur étouffé provenant toujours du bleu.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'on s'éclate grave là !

Sentant la bagarre arriver, Ishida poussa un petit grognement et fronça les sourcils.

-STOP ! hurla-t-il.

Sous la puissance du cri, de la terre tomba de ce qui semblait être le plafond.

Instinctivement, Grimmjow et Ichigo plaquèrent leurs mains sur la bouche du brun.

-Non mais t'es dingue ? murmura le roux.

-Crétin, dit à son tour le bleuté d'une voix beaucoup moins forte qu'elle ne l'était précédemment.

Le brun se recula et dégagea les mains de ses deux camarades d'infortunes d'un geste violent de la main.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment que des imbéciles.

Contre toutes attentes, aucun des deux garçons ne répondit. Grimmjow bouillonnait de rage mais s'abstenait de répliquer quoi que soit, son instinct de survit prenant le dessus. Il n'était pas dans l'incapacité de comprendre ce qui se passerait s'ils s'énervaient et criaient.

Uryû poussa un profond et long soupir, passa une main sur son visage en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche, fatigué. Il remit bien en place ses lunettes sur son nez et espéra ne pas les rayer avec tout ce voyage. De sa main, il tâtonna ses vêtements à la recherches d'un objet, se sentant prit de panique. L'aurait-il oublié... ? Sa respiration devint un peu plus bruyante tandis qu'il cherchait dans tous les recoins de ses vêtements, devant un Grimmjow et un Ichigo qui ne parvenaient pas à saisir ce qui se passait aux bruits qu'ils entendaient.

-Ishida, ça va ? s'inquiéta le rouquin.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas mais les deux autres garçons entendirent distinctement un « trouvé » alors qu'une lumière éclaira soudain les lieux. Éblouis, ils mirent tous les trois leurs mains sur leurs visages en grimaçant. La lumière était beaucoup trop agressive pour leurs yeux qui s'étaient si bien habitués à l'obscurité durant ces longues heures passées dans le tunnel.

-Bordel, c'est quoi ça ? souffla Ichigo en essayant de regarder le petit objet qui se trouvait dans la main du brun.

-Une lampe torche. Ne me dis pas que tu ignore de quoi il s'agit...répondit le brun.

Le roux hocha difficilement la tête. Évidemment qu'il savait ce que c'était. Mais ce n'était pas ça ce qu'il se demandait en cet instant.

-Mais depuis quand tu l'as ? rugit Grimmjow, formulant la question à la place du roux.

-Depuis le début, répondit l'autre comme s'il s'agissait de l'information la plus évidente au monde.

-Tu te fou de ma gueule, c'est ça ? demanda froidement le bleuté en appuyant méticuleusement sur chacun de ses mots.

Le brun ne répondit pas, se tourna et s'assit dos contre la terre. Les alentours étaient vraiment humides et les jeunes hommes virent à quel point ils étaient salis. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui les préoccupait le plus en cet instant.

- On n'a pas d'eau, pas de nourriture. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna Ichigo d'une voix où on pouvait aisément sentir la fatigue et l'angoisse.

-Perso, j'suis crevé, lâcha Grimmjow en se passant son avant bras devant les yeux.

-On devrait faire une pause, proposa à son tour Ishida. Même dormir si vous le souhaitez. Il faut reprendre des forces, maintenant on ne peut qu'avancer.

Le roux et le bleu hochèrent la tête, pour une fois entièrement d'accord et chacun s'installèrent de leur côté. Uryû éteignit sa lampe de poche, noyant lui et ses deux camarades dans le noir complet. Ils avaient mal au dos, aux jambes et firent ce qu'ils purent pour trouver une position qui ne les fatiguerait pas plus, en vain pour le rouquin.

La respiration de Grimmjow et d'Ishida se calmait, jusqu'à se régulariser complètement et Ichigo comprit au bout de quelques minutes que ses deux compagnons de voyages s'étaient endormis. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux fit de son mieux pour trouver son sommeil.

Plus le temps avançait, plus il se disait qu'il était en train de commettre la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Et qu'il ne s'en sortirait probablement pas.

Comment Ishida arrivait-il à garder courage ? À sa place, le roux aurait déjà pété un câble !

Au long de tout le chemin qu'ils avaient fait jusqu'ici, Ichigo avait parfois ressentit un profond respect pour ce scientifique mais aussi de la crainte. Il avait l'air si intelligent qu'il en avait l'air complètement dingue. Jusqu'où cette histoire allait-elle aller ? Après tout, s'en était peut-être bientôt la fin.

Leur fin.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Ichigo se réveilla. Une voix qui lui était familière l'appelait depuis quelques minutes déjà et il se décida enfin à ouvrir une paupière, offrant un regard ambré et ensommeillé à celui qui avait prit la peine de le réveiller. De son côté, Ichigo se rendit compte qu'Ishida avait de nouveau allumé sa lampe torche et que, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait réussis à s'endormir. Il ignorait quand il avait succombé aux bras de Morphée mais la fatigue qui restait en lui lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas dormit beaucoup comparé aux deux autres qui avaient l'air un peu plus en forme. Cela devait faire quelques heures qu'ils avaient commencé à sombrer dans le sommeil. En ce qui concernait Grimmjow et Ishida, évidemment...

Grimmjow, en face de lui, lui lançait un regard colérique. Déjà qu'il regrettait de les avoir suivit et, que de ce fait, avait une envie folle de faire passer sa colère sur le roux, devoir le réveiller ne lui avait apparemment pas fait plaisir non plus. Ça devait certainement être le brun qui lui avait refilé cette tâche et Ichigo savait qu'il dormait d'un sommeil de plomb et ce, d'autant plus lorsqu'il était très fatigué fatigué. Et jamais il n'avait était autant mort de fatigue. Alors, il imaginait sans peine l'agacement du jeune homme à la couleur de cheveux si particulière.

Il se releva difficilement, sentant des fourmis dans ses jambes engourdis. Il grimaça et gémit. Il avait terriblement mal au crâne et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert et à avoir une pensée cohérente. Malgré tout, il fit de son mieux afin de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit. Grimmjow était déjà partit et se trouvait un peu en retrait, ne voulant en aucun cas devoir faire la conversation avec Ishida avait qui il ne semblait vraiment pas avoir envie de créer le moindre lien, aussi infime qu'il puisse être.

Le jeune scientifique se tourna vers le rouquin et lui offrit un visage dont les traits étaient tirés vers l'arrière. Il ne fit aucun sourire et ne montra aucune émotion, lui aussi au bout du rouleau. Comment faisait Grimmjow pour être aussi résistant ? Comparé à eux deux, le bleuté avait vraiment l'air de bien tenir la fatigue. Était-ce l'habitude des bagarres et des nuits blanches ? C'était une possibilité à ne pas exclure.

Ishida se tourna vers les deux autres jeunes hommes et leur adressa un faux sourire qui se voulait sûrement encourageant.

-Courage les gars, dit-il. On est bientôt arrivé.

Le bleuté grogna méchamment et darda le brun d'un regard polaire.

-Et qu'est-ce qu't'en sais le bigleux ?

Si Ishida s'en trouvait blessé, il n'en laissa rien paraître, ne souhaitant certainement pas créer une bagarre avec l'homme aux cheveux bleus dans un tel endroit. Néanmoins, même s'il le connaissait depuis peu, Ichigo devina sans difficulté que le brun se vengerait à cœur joie quand ils sortiraient de ce lieu. S'ils y en sortaient, bien sûr.

-J'essaye d'être optimiste, c'est tout. Répondit évasivement le brun.

Puis, après un court instant plongé dans un silence lourd, Ishida bougea, se tournant vers un long tunnel étroit, indiquant silencieusement à ses deux compagnons qu'il était l'heure de reprendre leur route. En baillant, Ichigo se redressa difficilement et se remit à quatre pattes, songeant distraitement qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais marcher sur ses deux jambes s'ils continuaient encore longtemps comme ça. Grimmjow se redressa un peu trop brutalement et tituba légèrement. Il se reprit bien vite sous le regard plus ou moins inquiet des deux autres qui avaient déjà commencé à ramper.

Ishida devant, ouvrant le chemin, tenait une fois sur deux sa lampe dans sa main et, le reste du temps, il la tenait entre ses dents. Ça avait beau être douloureux, sa mâchoire avait beau lui faire affreusement mal, il continuait, l'espoir de sortir bientôt lui donnant plus de courage que quiconque. Ensuite, le suivant de près, venait Ichigo. Les mains tremblantes, il s'appuyait sur les parois de plus en plus rugueuses des murs de terre qui les entourait. De temps en temps, de petits gémissements plaintifs sortaient de sa bouche, résonnant dans le silence. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas le seul à émettre des bruits, Ishida respirant bruyamment, toussant aussi de temps à autre et Grimmjow jurant à petite voix, profanant diverses insultes. Enfin, pour clore la petite file indienne, il y avait le bleuté qui n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de s'accrocher aux pieds du rouquin en face de lui s'il glissait de temps en temps et à suivre aveuglément les deux autres devant lui. Car, si Ichigo pouvait un peu voir où ils allaient en regardant un peu plus haut ou plus bas en face de lui, Grimmjow ne parvenait qu'à deviner qu'une petite lumière qui n'était autre que celle émise par la petite lampe d'Ishida.

Ils avancèrent ainsi pendant très longtemps, ignorant si c'était des minutes ou des heures qui passaient. Ils avaient complètement perdus la notion du temps et n'avaient rien pour le mesurer et le connaître. Seuls leurs estomacs qui criaient famines et leurs gorges sèches qui réclamaient de l'eau semblaient être en bonne position pour leurs indiquer le temps qu'ils prenaient pour avancer. Et ce n'était pas des plus agréables.

Le chemin sembla une nouvelle fois monter, au grand plaisir des jeunes hommes qui espéraient vivement bientôt sortir de cet enfer. Mais, alors qu'ils se réjouissaient d'être bientôt arrivé, une chose dont ils n'avaient pas réfléchit et donc ne s'en étaient pas occupé arriva.

La lumière de leur lampe vacilla et ils s'arrêtèrent tous sous la stupeur.

-Y s'passe quoi ? questionna Grimmjow, la voix inquiète et le corps tendu.

Ishida ne répondit pas et, anxieux, tapa dans sa main la lampe. Elle se remit à marcher correctement pendant quelques instants, redonnant un peu d'espoir et de contenance aux trois garçons mais vacilla à nouveau.

-Merde ! grogna Uryû. Plus de piles !

-Bah suffit d'en remettre, indiqua Grimmjow, les yeux grands ouvert, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le noir.

Il avait déjà assez donné.

-Parce que tu crois que je me balade avec des piles ? s'énerva Ishida, tournant le visage afin de lancer un regard noir au bleuté par-dessus le corps d'Ichigo.

-Bah j'sais pas ! T'avais bien une lampe sur toi !

-On se calme les mecs ! ordonna Ichigo, sentant la discorde arriver une nouvelle fois. Ishida, t'es vraiment sûr de n'avoir rien sur toi ? questionna-t-il ensuite, histoire d'être certain de l'affirmation du brun.

-Sûr.

À la surprise général, Grimmjow ne lança aucune pique, se contentant d'un « quel bande de crétins » auquel ni Ishida ni Ichigo ne répondit. Jamais le rouquin n'aurait soupçonné le bleuté d'avoir autant de patience mais peut-être avait-il sentit qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de lancer une bagarre. Grimmjow était peut-être énervant mais il n'était pas stupide non plus au point de ne pas savoir qu'il fallait être un minimum calme dans ce genre de situation si on voulait tous sortir vivants de cet endroit.

-Bon, tant pis, soupira Ichigo. Tu penses qu'elle peut tenir encore combien de temps ?

Aussitôt eut-il fini sa phrase qu'ils furent plongé dans l'obscurité, la lampe ayant lâché.

-Ah non ! rugit Grimmjow. Ça va pas être possible ça !

-Merde merde merde ! ragea Ishida à son tour.

Ichigo s'affaissa contre l'une des parois en pierre et se passa la main sur son visage.

Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau dans le noir, comment allaient-ils se diriger ? S'ils arrivaient à un carrefour, comment sauraient-ils la bonne route à prendre ? Tant de questions similaires se bousculaient dans son esprit.

« Bon, tant pis » soupira-t-il en son fort intérieur.

-Ishida, y a-t-il une possibilité pour que tu me laisse passer devant toi ?

-Pourquoi, tu saurais peut-être où aller ? répondit l'autre, avec une ironie qui déplut immédiatement au jeune homme roux qui ne cherchait qu'à les aider.

-Épargne-moi ton agressivité et laisse-moi passer, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait volontairement autoritaire et glaciale.

Le brun ne répondit rien et le rouquin entendit que le brun faisait un mouvement, sans aucun doute pour se coller contre le mur de terre pour faire passer le roux devant lui.

-Vas-y, dit-il simplement.

Ichigo ne se fit pas prier une fois de plus, content de servir enfin à quelque chose de vraiment constructif et, bien qu'avec un peu de difficulté, parvint à se faufiler entre la terre et le corps d'Ishida pour arriver devant lui, se retrouvant à la place de meneur. Bien que cette idée le mette légèrement mal à l'aise, il indiqua d'une voix qui se voulait calme aux autres de le suivre.

En bougonnant et en grognant, les deux autres jeunes hommes se mirent à suivre Ichigo. De temps à autres, Ichigo entendait Ishida insulter Grimmjow qui, apparemment, prenait un malin plaisir à faire tomber le brun. Malheureusement pour ce dernier, le bleuté avait eu la très bonne idée, bien qu'évidente, de se servir du noir qui les entourait comme excuse.

Soudain, la terre devint moins rugueuse, un peu plus molle et, malgré qu'il y avait parfois de gros ou de petits cailloux, la terre se faisait de plus en plus humides. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent et, en tendant l'oreille, se rendirent compte qu'un léger son étouffé leur parvenait.

Un sourire d'excitation fit son apparition sur le visage d'Ichigo et, s'il y avait un tant soit peu de lumière, on aurait pu le qualifier d'enfantin. L'adrénaline circulant dans ses veines, le jeune homme n'eut aucun mal à avancer plus vite, distançant les deux autres qui se plaignaient et l'appelaient. Mais le rouquin n'entendait presque rien, obnubilé par ce son qu'il définissait comme la liberté. Il le savait. Ils allaient enfin sortir de cet endroit. Et ça ne se fit pas plus attendre que ça.

Bien qu'aucune lumière n'apparaisse pour leur indiquer le chemin adéquat à prendre, une odeur d'humidité flottait dans l'air qu'ils avaient et de l'air frais s'engouffrait quelque part pour venir geler leurs os, déjà trempés par la sueur et l'humidité de la terre.

Suivant le doux bruit et la fraicheur, Ichigo avançait à l'aveuglette, espérant seulement arriver à la destination voulu.

Il entendit les autres derrière lui le suivre donc ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure quant à leurs avancements. Tous ce qui attirait son attention était ce bruit et cet air froid.

Il avança et enfin, enfin il arriva à l'endroit voulu.

Il vit au dessus de sa tête un trou d'où venaient l'air et le bruit qu'il entendait depuis quelques minutes. Des gouttelettes d'eau tombèrent sur son visage, de la même manière qu'il avait été éclaboussé lorsqu'Orihime, Neliel et Keigo s'amusaient à le contrarier.

Il resta un instant immobile, à fixer ce qu'il avait au dessus de sa tête.

-Eh ! Tu bouge ou pas ? entendit-il les deux garçons rouspéter.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il prit enfin conscience qu'ils y étaient enfin arrivés.

Il s'agrippa hors du tunnel et, posant ses mains à plat sur le sol couvert d'herbes humides, il se hissa hors du trou.

Ses jambes étaient endoloris et fatiguée mais il parvint à sortir et se laissa tomber sur le sol, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage. Il su que les deux autres étaient en train de sortir du trou à leur tour mais il était bien trop heureux pour leur adresser le moindre regard.

Il faisait nuit et il pouvait voir quelques étoiles ainsi que la lune à son demi-quartier à moitié dissimulées derrières d'épais nuages. De ces nuages tombaient une pluie diluvienne qui vint laver doucement et lentement le visage et les mains sales d'Ichigo et de ses camarades d'infortunes.

Aucun d'eux trois ne dit un mot, trop subjugués par ce à quoi ils assistaient.

Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé depuis l'incident se retrouver à la surface et ils constatèrent avec effarement que la végétation était très dense et que l'air était tout à fait respirable. On leur avait menti, on les avait bien menés en bateau et sans aucune résistance de leur part. La lune éclairait d'une faible lueur la large clairière dans laquelle ils se situaient et ils purent se regarder à la vraie lumière lunaire, celle qu'ils ne pensaient au grand jamais avoir la chance de voir à nouveau. De toutes manières, ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'en souvenaient. Alors, à leurs yeux, c'était comme s'ils la découvraient. Et quelle découverte ! Elle leurs inspiraient un sentiment mélancolique la nostalgie montait en eux jusqu'à un stade à jamais franchit et leurs rythmes cardiaque étaient rapides, trop heureux d'y être arrivés, d'être sains et saufs et de voir à quel point ils étaient chanceux de voir ce qui était tenu secret par le gouvernement qui continuait à sévir sous terre.

Malgré la joie que leurs prodiguait la pluie qui tombait sur eux, ils durent bientôt se résoudre à bouger, sinon ils tomberaient malade sans aucun doute possible. Et ce n'était pas vraiment conseillé puisqu'ils ignoraient s'ils trouveraient de quoi se guérir s'ils leurs santés se dégradaient.

Ils se mirent tous debout et se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ils lancèrent de furtifs coups d'œil en tous sens, à la recherche d'un quelconque chemin afin de se sortir de cet endroit. Sur les photos qu'ils avaient vues, il restait des maisons abandonnées. Peut-être étaient-elles habitées en réalité. Après tout, vu tout ce qu'on leur avait dit qui étaient en réalité faux, ils ne seraient pas étonnés de voir que beaucoup d'autres personnes étaient en vie. Mais, dans tous les cas, il devait rester des habitations et ils avaient besoin d'un toit pour se reposer. Ils en avaient vraiment besoin.

Ils décidèrent d'avancer vers leur droite et s'engouffrèrent dans la végétation. Il n'y avait aucune trace de chemin et les jeunes hommes se demandèrent comment une telle clairière avait pu faire pour se former à un endroit pareil. Ne voyant pas où ils mettaient les pieds, ils manquèrent de tomber à de nombreuses reprises. Ichigo, toujours en meneur, ils avançaient très vite, leur fatigue presque oubliée. Leurs bras et leurs jambes réclamaient du repos et leurs yeux se voilaient de temps à autres par la fatigue qui s'engouffrait doucement mais sûrement dans leurs corps. Mais qu'importe. Leur curiosité était bien trop éveillée et ils avaient soif de découvrir ce monde d'où ils venaient et dont ils ne conservaient aucun souvenir. Ils savaient qu'ils venaient de cet endroit. Pourtant, le savoir et n'en avoir aucun souvenir était vraiment quelque chose de frustrant et les trois jeunes hommes ne savaient plus quoi penser.

Ils marchèrent sans jamais s'arrêter ni se retourner. Parfois, des petits bruits ou des hululements de chouettes les faisaient sursauter et ils regardaient en tous sans, craignant de se faire attaquer par quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils avaient vraiment le sentiment d'être des aventuriers qui viendraient coloniser une nouvelle terre jusqu'alors inconnue, ce qui renforça l'impression de Grimmjow de jouer aux pirates. Au fond de lui, le bleuté avait vraiment l'impression de faire l'enfant en se comportant ainsi. Mais il savait également se montrer sérieux et cette nouveauté était vraiment trop importante pour être prise à la légère.

Au bout d'un long moment de marche, ils débouchèrent sur un sentier dur. Au sol, on pouvait voir du métal s'allongeant de tout son long à une distance incroyable.

-Des railles ? s'exclama Ishida.

La lumière de la lune éclairait faiblement le sol mais le jeune homme brun parvenait sans peine à distinguer ce qu'il y avait sous son pied.

-C'est quoi ? interrogea Grimmjow qui, fatigué, n'avait vraiment pas l'envie de se donner la peine de réfléchir.

-Une voie ferrée.

-Ah...

Ichigo ne disait rien. Il se demanda vaguement si le bleuté savait ce que c'était. Après tout, lui-même ignorait de quoi il s'agissait alors, il songea que l'autre jeune homme faisait mine de comprendre. Il ne resta pas longtemps sans bouger et s'avança d'un pas vif, s'offrant des « hé, attends-nous ! » de la part des deux autres.

-Tu pourrais pas attendre un peu ? s'exclama Ishida à bout de souffle. On vient d'arriver et tu ne nous laisse même pas en profiter !

Grimmjow grogna à l'entente du « nous ».

-D'solé, mais je m'en branle un peu d'en profiter ou pas ! dit-il d'un ton boudeur en détournant le regard.

Ichigo ne prit pas le temps de se retourner pour voir ces deux mecs -qu'il qualifiait à cet instant même de deux imbéciles- le suivre.

-On aura tout notre temps demain et les autres jours pour en profiter. Pour l'instant, il faut trouver un abri à moins que vous ne vouliez rester dehors...

Uryû grimaça, constatant encore une fois que le rouquin pouvait vraiment se montrer plus mature que lui.

Il se mit à le suivre, cachant son mécontentement derrière un visage las et fatigué. En moins d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent devant de nombreuses maisons abandonnées. Certaines étaient cassées, le mur ou le toit n'existant plus alors que d'autres n'inspiraient vraiment pas confiance.

-T'pense qu'elles sont habitées ? questionna Grimmjow qui s'était rapproché du rouquin.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils alors qu'un frisson parcouru son échine. Il ne l'aurait certainement jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais cet endroit lui foutait la chair de poule. Il avait une soudaine envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de partir loin, très loin de cet endroit. Mais il était bien trop fatigué, vide d'énergie, pour se permettre une telle folie. De plus, s'il devait aller quelque part, il préférait être accompagné des deux autres. Se retrouver seul, en plein milieu d'un monde qu'on ne connaissait pas n'était pas vraiment dans ses plans.

Il n'offrit aucune réponse au bleuté qui serra la mâchoire. Ce dernier était à la fois apeuré mais aussi en colère. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide et, ce qu'il souhaitait le plus à cet instant, c'était de se retrouver dans un endroit avec beaucoup de monde. Il se sentirait enfin en sécurité. En ce qui concernait Ishida, le jeune scientifique, bien qu'excité par la situation, par tant de découvertes, voulait retourner en arrière. Il avait soudain très envie de partir, de retourner dans le tunnel sous la terre et de retourner là d'où ils venaient. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester dans un tel endroit. Il était effrayé et tremblait de tous ses membres. D'une main tremblante, il voulait ôter ses lunettes pour les nettoyer mais, voyant bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas, laissa les verres devant ses yeux.

Les trois jeunes hommes avaient l'affreuse impression que cette terre ne voulait pas d'eux, que ce n'était pas leur place.

Ichigo s'avança prudemment devant une maison entre d'autres et s'arrêta devant la porte. Dans la pénombre, il ne parvenait pas à voir les choses dans le détail et craignait qu'il y ait quelqu'un ou quelque chose de dangereux à l'intérieur. Il lança un coup d'œil mi-figue mi-raisin aux deux autres jeunes hommes et prit enfin son courage en main, faisant face à la porte en bois et leva le poing. Devant les yeux hilares de ses deux camarades, il toqua de deux petits coups secs sur l'imposante porte puis baissa la main et attendit patiemment. Ishida porta une main à ses yeux, les cachant en prenant un air désolé alors que Grimmjow levait les yeux vers le ciel de la nuit, l'air moqueur.

-T'crois vraiment que quelqu'un va ouvrir en disant « Oui, bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ? », demanda-t-il en prenant une voix aigue et comique qui ne fit malgré tout pas rire les deux autres.

Aussitôt, le rouquin prit une attitude sur la défensive et fronça les sourcils :

-C'est pas toi qui m'as demandé si elles étaient habitées ? Je ne fais que vérifier !

Le bleuté grogna. Ishida s'avança à son tour vers la porte devant laquelle se trouvait un Ichigo vexé.

-Tu sais, s'il y a des survivants, je ne pense pas qu'ils iraient s'enfermer dans un tel endroit de ruines. Et même si ça avait été le cas, on ne peut pas deviner comment ils réagiraient en entendant quelqu'un frapper à leur porte.

-Alors le mieux est de la défoncer ? C'est vrai qu'ils se montreront vraiment plus sympas si on casse leur maison ! rétorqua le rouquin d'une voix acide et fatiguée.

Le bleuté resté jusqu'alors derrière eux ricana, s'amusant vraisemblablement de leur comportement.

-Et si on réfléchissait pas ? Ça irait p't-être plus vite que de faire des suppositions, vous croyez pas ? Surtout qu'on sait même pas si il y a quelqu'un ou pas ! Si ça s'trouve, on s'fait chier à réfléchir alors que cet endroit est désert !

Le brun et le roux grimacèrent à l'unisson, ne pouvant nier que l'autre jeune homme disait la vérité et, pour une fois de leur voyage, quelque chose de censé. Si on omettait bien entendu les fois où le bleuté avait dit et avait fait comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas sortir de sous la terre. Mais bon : ceux qui ne bougeaient pas n'avançaient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Sans attendre de réponses de leur part, Grimmjow alla vers les deux autres garçons qui lui laissèrent le passage. Il saisit la poignée et tenta de la tourner, d'ouvrir la porte mais cette dernière ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

-Y a pas une fenêtre ? demanda-t-il.

-Pour la casser ? Autant carrément défoncer la porte alors, répondit Ishida qui ne voulait plus réfléchir, voulant simplement s'abriter de la pluie qui continuait à tomber.

-Ok, t'viendra pas te plaindre après.

Le bleuté prit son élan et s'élança vers la porte, donnant un profond coup d'épaule. Puis, il se recula en pressant son autre main sur l'endroit qui avait buté contre le bois tout en grimaçant et jurant silencieusement.

-Va pour la fenêtre, soupira Ichigo qui s'éloigna des deux bras cassés qui lui tenaient compagnie.

Il fit le tour de la maison, faisant prudemment attention aux moindres bruits que ses oreilles pouvaient percevoir, et arriva bientôt à une fenêtre à moitié cassée.

-Là ! dit-il d'une voix forte, alertant les deux autres.

Ishida et Grimmjow arrivèrent et les trois jeunes hommes se concertèrent avant de prendre la décision de faire entrer Ishida en premier. Le bleuté espérait d'un côté qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette maison qui lui pique ce brun qu'il haïssait mais espérait aussi qu'il n'y avait personne pour pouvoir enfin s'y installer et se reposer.

Le brun prit appuie sur les épaules de ses deux compagnons et se glissa dans la petite entrée qui s'offrait à eux. Il sauta au sol de la maison et regarda en tous sens, observant les moindres recoins. C'était une pièce vide qui n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Il avait du mal à comprendre l'usage qu'on pouvait faire d'un tel lieu mais ne pensa pas plus à cette question. Il prit sa lampe dans sa poche et la secoua un peu. La lumière était très faible et vacillait souvent mais c'était mieux que rien. Il s'en contenterait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne à nouveau.

-Elle n'était pas censée être morte ? demanda Grimmjow d'une voix d'où l'on pouvait percevoir la colère.

-Il restait sûrement encore un tout petit peu d'énergie. Ça arrive des fois, répondit le rouquin.

D'un pas hésitant, Ishida ouvrit la porte de la pièce sous les regards scrutateurs des deux autres qui le regardaient derrière la fenêtre cassée. La porte n'émit qu'un petit grincement et un peu de résistance mais il parvint sans peine à pénétrer dans l'habitacle. Il se retrouvait à présent dans un long couloir menant à un salon, une cuisine et un escalier. Un violent frisson lui parcourue la colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir à l'étage, la peur s'étant introduit dans tous les muscles de son corps. Il tenta de faire demi-tour mais ses deux jambes refusaient de bouger, à son grand désarroi. Il prit une profonde respiration, essayant de calmer les battements rapides et désordonnés de son cœur. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent un peu plus lents et normaux, le jeune scientifique se tourna d'un bond pour se rediriger vers l'endroit d'où il venait pour laisser échapper un cri de terreur et faire un bond en arrière, les yeux exorbités.

Alertés par le cri, Grimmjow et Ichigo se regardèrent une seconde avant de s'engouffrer à leur tour dans la petite fenêtre. Le rouquin aida le bleuté à y entrer puis quand ils furent à l'intérieur de cette pièce incroyablement vide, ils se mirent à courir vers le milieu du couloir où se trouvait Ishida. Ils le trouvèrent et malgré l'obscurité, grâce à la lampe torche allumée du brun, ils réussirent à percevoir la pâleur de son visage et les tremblements de son corps.

-Hey, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna le jeune Kurosaki en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

La lumière s'éteignit à nouveau, cette fois-ci vraiment à court d'énergie et le jeune roux ne put plus distinguer son camarade. Malgré tout, la respiration saccadée et hachée du brun lui apprit qu'il était juste à côté.

-Ishida... ?

-Surtout ne t-te retourne p-pas.

Ichigo déglutit difficilement. Il pouvait sentir la panique de son camarade et prit soudain peur. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière eux ? Le propriétaire des lieux ? Mais d'autres questions prirent place dans son esprit : S'il y avait le propriétaire qui était resté en vie, pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne leur faisait-il rien ?

Instinctivement, Ichigo chercha son autre camarade de sa main gauche mais ne trouva pas les tissus des vêtements du bleu.

-Grimmjow...t'es où ? questionna-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

De sa main droite il saisit la chemise sale du brun et le fit se relever alors qu'il commençait à marcher à tâtons en cherchant le bleuté qui semblait avoir disparu. Ishida lui faisait un peu de résistance à laquelle Ichigo ne répondit qu'en tirant encore plus sur le tissus, forçant l'autre à avancer. Alors qu'il cherchait toujours l'autre jeune homme, il touchait les murs, quelques vieux meubles poussiéreux qui trainait ainsi que quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier qu'il bougea doucement quand il le frôla, comme un lustre accroché d'un plafond qui tomberait bien bas. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur cet étrange objet et continua sa route, cherchant activement son autre camarade.

-Grimm... ? réessaya-t-il d'une voix hésitante alors qu'une boule se formait dans son estomac.

Il y eu un bruit sourd, celui qu'il y avait lorsqu'on cassait quelque chose, puis les deux jeunes hommes entendirent très distinctement le bruit de verre par terre et de quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur. Puis, une très faible lumière vint éclairer les environs, mettant dans leurs champs de vision une silhouette qu'ils reconnurent sans peine.

Le rouquin lâcha subitement le brun et s'avança d'un pas énergique vers le bleuté et s'arrêta juste en face de lui.

-Bon sang ! T'aurais pu répondre quand même ! Je me suis imaginé n'importe quoi !

Grimmjow releva un de ses sourcils devant la voix inquiète de son camarade.

-Quoi ? Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse à souhait et un sourire moqueur à l'appuie.

Contrarié, Ichigo gonfla ses joues et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

-N'importe quoi, répondit-il en rougissant un peu. J'avais juste peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui t'ait tué. J'avais peur pour ma peau, idiot !

Grimmjow secoua la tête et le rouquin put enfin se rendre compte de ce que faisait l'homme pendant qu'il était avec Ishida. Le bleuté avait usé du peu de force qui lui restait pour ouvrir les autres fenêtres et la porte afin de faire pénétrer la faible lueur de la lune. L'air qui s'engouffrait dans la maison était agréable et chassait les odeurs nauséabondes d'humidités, de poussières et d'un autre truc qu'Ichigo n'arrivait pas à définir et la lumière très faible de la lune était beaucoup mieux que l'obscurité totale qui y régnait avant. Ce n'était certes pas aussi bien que la lumière qu'ils avaient eu sous terre mais c'était mieux que rien.

Le rouquin se tourna enfin vers Ishida et remarqua la silhouette du brun droite comme un « i » qui leur faisait face. Devant lui, il semblait y avoir autre chose d'accroché au plafond qu'Ichigo n'avait pas remarqué avant. Après un instant de réflexion, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait certainement de la chose étrange qu'il avait identifié comme étant peut-être un lustre qu'il avait sentit en cherchant le bleuté. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança vers l'objet et vit Ishida bouger nerveusement. Il comprit que c'était cette chose qui avait mit le brun dans cet état et voulu savoir ce que c'était. Il posa une main hésitante et tremblante sur la chose et ravala un sentiment d'angoisse qui prenait place lentement mais sûrement en lui. La chose, l'objet ou il ne savait quoi bougeait lourdement lorsqu'on la touchait. Elle était suspendue au plafond, attachée à ce qui semblait être une corde et ressemblait étrangement à un corps humain.

Ichigo sortit soudainement sa main, comme s'il se l'était brûlé, en ce rendant compte de quoi il s'agissait.

La nausée monta à sa gorge, menaçant de le faire vomir mais le jeune homme refoula cette envie qui lui retournait les tripes. Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière, heureux de ne pas bousculer Grimmjow dans sa fuite vers la sortie.

Le corps d'un homme était attaché, pendu, suspendu dans le vide. Il n'était pas osseux et, s'il était mort quinze ans auparavant, il ne serait certainement pas dans cet état. Il s'était suicidé il y avait peu et cela expliquait l'odeur nauséabonde -que le rouquin parvint enfin de qualifier- de décomposition et de putréfaction qui régnait en ces lieu. Le décédé avait de longs cheveux rouges emmêlés et, maintenant qu'Ichigo l'avait touché, le corps se balançait doucement dans le vide, de droite à gauche. Le jeune homme pouvait aisément voir les jambes maigres et les bras tatoués qui l'étaient tout autant qui étaient serrées contre le corps sans vie.

-Bon, c'est pas ça mais on va pas rester dix-mille ans à regarder un macchabé, hein ? s'enquit la voix de Grimmjow, un peu inquiète.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas non plus insensible à une telle vision d'horreur, Ichigo répondit d'une voix peu assurée qu'il était d'accord, suivit de près par Ishida qui n'avait qu'une envie : partir loin loin loin très loin de cet endroit macabre.

Le bleuté resta un instant immobile puis bougea d'une démarche qui se voulait sûre mais qui était en réalité tremblante vers le jeune et seul scientifique du petit groupe.

-T'es allé voir là-haut ? lui demanda Grimmjow, pour la première fois sans aucune animosité à l'égard du brun.

Ishida leva les yeux vers le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui se trouvait être plus grand que lui et se mordit violemment la lippe en regardant l'autre.

-N-on, j'ai...

Le jeune brun se força à fermer les yeux un instant puis, après quelques respirations calmes, répondit :

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps après avoir vu ce...truc, dit-il, refusant visiblement d'employer le mot « cadavre ».

Grimmjow hocha la tête et poussa un petit soupir.

-Bon, on va y jeter un coup d'œil ensembles.

Ichigo rejoignit les autres et acquiesça difficilement.

Des frissons parcouraient leur peau, ils se mordaient frénétiquement les lèvres. Leurs bras ainsi que leurs jambes tremblaient mais les trois jeunes hommes n'en prirent pas compte et se mirent à monter un à un les escaliers, craignant à tout moment d'y faire une mauvaise rencontre. Les marches grinçaient désagréablement sous leurs pas et Ichigo se promit que s'ils étaient encore en vie et en bonne santé quand le soleil se lèverait, il allait trouver un autre endroit où se réfugier que celui-ci. Il était hors de question qu'il reste dans un tel endroit qui lui foutait –et pas qu'à lui d'ailleurs- les jetons. À moins que cet endroit ne s'avère être très utile...

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et se retrouvèrent face à ce qui semblait être un petit couloir. Un violent frisson les fit trembler de la tête aux pieds et ils reculèrent de plusieurs pas, manquant de peu de tomber dans les escaliers.

-J'me barre, déclara Ishida en faisant demi tour et en déboulant dans les escaliers, attendant patiemment ses camarades en bas.

Cependant, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns regretta immédiatement son geste, se retrouvant à cet instant seul.

Ichigo regarda dans la direction du bleuté qui devait se tenir à ses côtés et déglutit difficilement. Grimmjow ne faisait aucun bruit et le rouquin pouvait voir la silhouette de son camarade immobile, comme s'il s'était statufié.

-On descend ? proposa le roux d'une voix plus ou moins calme.

Il perçut un hochement de la tête de son compagnon et les deux hommes descendirent ensembles, prenant garde où ils mettaient les pieds. Une fois arrivés en bas aux côtés d'un Uryû qui se sentait soudain respirer à nouveau convenablement, Ichigo prit une profonde inspiration et s'adressa à ses deux camarades :

-Il fait complètement noir, on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Alors maintenant qu'on a trouvé un refuge contre la pluie, on devrait chercher un endroit pour dormir. On verra le reste demain.

-Ok, mais tu veux dormir ici ? rétorqua immédiatement Ishida.

-T'as une meilleure idée ?!

Le silence du brun fut comme un accord et les trois jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon, évitant soigneusement de croiser le cadavre pendu dans le couloir qui menait à la pièce. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'avancèrent vers le grand canapé et les quelques fauteuils qui y étaient installés. Ils étaient peut-être un peu poussiéreux mais ça irait pour cette nuit-là. Ishida prit égoïstement place sur le long canapé, s'étalant de tous son long. Ichigo et Grimmjow n'eurent pas la force de lui hurler dessus, étant totalement éreintés. Les deux hommes s'installèrent chacun sur un fauteuil. Le rouquin ramena ses deux jambes contre sa poitrine et les serra dans ses deux bras, callant sa tête dans le creux que formaient son corps et ses membres.

-J'ai faim...entendit-il en direction d'Ishida.

-Ouais, j'crève la dalle, soupira à son tour le bleuté.

Le ventre du roux gargouilla et il plaça sa main gauche sur ce dernier, espérant le faire taire. Une adorable teinte rouge prit possession de ses joues et le jeune homme bénit la maison d'être aussi obscure. Il ne voulait pas que les autres puissent voir ses rougeurs.

Le brun et le bleuté, s'entendant soudain très bien en ce qui concernait parler nourritures, bains et lits douillets, parlaient entre eux : Ishida chuchotait, respectant le roux qui devait dormir à côté d'eux et Grimmjow parlait normalement, baissant la voix à certain moment en se rendant compte qu'il dérangeait peut-être le rouquin. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'ils pouvaient penser, Ichigo ne dormait pas. Loin de là. Recroquevillé sur son fauteuil sale, il tendait l'oreille pour écouter la conversation dénuée d'intérêt des deux autres. Lui aussi voulait se laver, être sur un bon matelas, avoir des couvertures, des draps et surtout manger un repas bien chaud. Il voulait être dans sa chambre, avoir à côté de son lit ses vieux meubles trop fragiles qu'il détestait tant. Aussi, même si ça faisait très enfantin, il voulait serrer son lion en peluche, Kon, contre lui. Cette peluche était le seul vestige de sa vie d'avant, celle qu'il avait avant de quitter la surface de la terre, à l'époque où il était enfant. Cette peluche, avant, ne faisait que lui rappeler de très mauvais souvenirs. Pourtant, à cet instant, il la voulait. Il la désirait comme s'il était encore un gamin. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait appartenant au passé. Mais, alors qu'il venait de retourner sur la terre, il n'avait rien lui appartenant si ce n'était ses vêtements sales, usés, déchirés à certains endroits et son enveloppe charnelle à laquelle il n'accordait pas tellement d'attention depuis un certain temps.

Sa famille lui manquait. Il avait certes quelques chances –à savoir : moins d'un pour cent de chance- de retrouver sa mère à présent qu'il était sur la surface mais son père et ses deux jeunes sœurs lui manquaient. Que pouvaient-ils bien penser quant à sa soudaine disparition ? Est-ce qu'il leur manquait ? Allait-il les revoir un jour ? Ichigo se mit aussi à penser à Urahara et aux autres scientifiques. Étaient-ils déçus et embêtés de sa disparition mais surtout de celle d'Uryû ? Le goût d'aventure qu'il ressentait était bien mince comparé au regret qui lui enserrait le cœur. Ça faisait si mal qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Mais ses deux camarades ne dormaient pas encore, continuant à parler. Tous étaient effrayés mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait le courage de formuler son angoisse à voix haute et intelligible.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres pâles du roux. Il se retrouvait avec deux garçons qui étaient presque des inconnus à ses yeux. Il connaissait leurs noms, leurs prénoms et ils avaient le même âge que lui. Ils venaient du même endroit, plus ou moins, si on mettait de côté la différence entre les scientifiques et les autres. Mais que savait-il de plus ? Il connaissait Grimmjow de vue depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il était gosse à vrai dire. Mais jamais ils ne s'étaient vraiment parlé, sauf lors de quelques accrochages. Avant cette histoire, ils ne se parlaient et se regardaient presque jamais. Quant à Ishida, c'était pire. Il le connaissait et l'avait vu pour la première fois le jour-même, ou plutôt la veille puisqu'il ignorait l'heure qu'il était. Ces deux garçons n'étaient rien à ses yeux. Rien d'autres que des personnes qui se retrouvaient avec le même gros problème que lui : se retrouver dans un endroit où ils n'auraient pas dû poser les pieds. Et ils se retrouvaient totalement perdus quant à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Comment allaient-ils agir ? Ichigo avait eu le temps de se poser de nombreuses questions qui s'avéraient très importantes et auxquelles il ne possédait aucune réponse pour l'heure : où allaient-ils trouver de quoi manger ? Où trouveraient-ils de l'eau potable ? C'était le plus important et il crevait de faim.

Triste et complètement désorienté par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, le jeune rouquin bougea doucement, tentant de s'installer un peu mieux sur le fauteuil usé. Les autres ne parlaient déjà plus et il ignorait s'ils dormaient ou pas.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses pensées s'égarèrent de plus en plus. Fermant les paupières, sa respiration devint de plus en plus calme et régulière. Quelques instants plus tard, il sombra dans un profond sommeil réparateur, dénué de rêves.

* * *

Mercredi 3 mai 2028.

Un rayon de soleil s'infiltra dans la maison, réveillant le jeune homme replié sur lui-même, mal installé sur un siège en tissus très usé. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières sous cette vives lumières et plaça une main devant ses yeux, se protégeant de la luminosité trop forte. Il frotta vivement ses yeux et les rouvrit difficilement, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière aveuglante de cette matinée-là. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les ampoules à rayons ultra violets qu'il y avait sous terre. Ce n'était pas non plus très faramineux, le jeune homme s'étant bien entendu attendu à une sorte de lumière différente mais le rouquin dû tout de même avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces lumières se ressemblent autant. Les scientifiques étaient vraiment doués pour imiter la nature.

Ichigo tourna sa tête vers le canapé et l'autre fauteuil et remarqua Ishida et Grimmjow profondément endormis. Il bailla doucement, son corps se détendant doucement et il entreprit de s'étirer doucement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça en sentant les nœuds qui s'y trouvaient alors que ses cheveux étaient plutôt courts. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses habits et à ses mains et remarqua qu'il ne s'était jamais vu aussi sale. Il y avait de la terre sèche collée dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau et sur ses habits et il haïssait cette désagréable impression de saleté qui l'enveloppait. Quoi de plus normal quand on voyage dans un tunnel étroit dans le but de sortir de la terre ?

Il se leva et regarda le fauteuil sur lequel il venait de passer la nuit et constata qu'il l'avait salit. Le meuble se retrouvait dans un état de crasse indéchiffrable.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Il alla vers la cuisine, espérant trouver quelque chose à manger. S'il y avait un cadavre en pleine décomposition, cela voulait dire qu'il s'était suicidé depuis peu. Et cela voulait également dire que si cet endroit était son lieu de vie, il y avait peut-être à manger.

La cuisine était la pièce la plus propre de la maison et il remarqua qu'il y avait du pain sur la table.

Une minute. Du pain ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en voyant la nourriture reposer sur un chiffon et la toucha du bout des doigts. Mais il était complètement rassit et dur. Il ne semblait vraiment pas consommable. Malgré cette trace de ravitaillement, il ne trouva rien d'autre qui pourrait se manger. Il lança un regard sceptique vers le reste de pain et se demanda s'ils seraient capables de manger ça. Ils pourraient essayer mais ils risqueraient tous les trois de tomber malades. À vrai dire, Ichigo ne savait pas grand-chose concernant ce qu'ils devaient manger ou pas et il s'en trouva fortement embêté à cet instant, se sentant comme un imbécile à juger si c'était bon ou dangereux. Il poussa un profond soupir et d'une main habile, tourna le robinet qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui et eut la surprise de voir de l'appareil cracher brusquement de l'eau verdâtre, n'ayant pas servit depuis longtemps. Mais ce qu'il l'étonna le plus était de voir quelques secondes après un liquide transparent et frais se répandre dans le lavabo. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et le garçon mit ses mains en forme de coupe. Il passa ses mains sous l'arrivée d'eau et en recueillit dans le creux de ses paumes. Il les porta devant son visage et renifla suspicieux, essayant de détecter une mauvaise odeur. Mais l'eau qui se trouvait dans ses mains était inodore, incolore, fraiche et paraissait surtout potable. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais ne se posa pas davantage de question. Il but d'une traite de précieux liquide et se mit à boire, le visage juste en dessous du robinet. Une fois sa soif étanchée, il passa son visage sous l'eau et se lava consciencieusement le visage et ses cheveux, ce après quoi il s'humidifia les bras et les mains, se débarrassant de la saleté autant qu'il le pouvait.

Il avait envie de réveiller les autres, de leur crier à leurs oreilles qu'ils avaient de l'eau potable mais surtout de l'eau courante. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas de quoi manger, ils avaient de quoi boire et cela le réconforta en partie. D'un pas rapide, il voulu rejoindre le salon et ses deux camarades mais le cadavre entra dans son champ de vision. Il se tourna lentement vers le mort, déglutissant et pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Le corps était toujours suspendu et la peau en pleine décomposition lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il fallait se débarrasser de ce cadavre. Ils ne pourraient pas penser à s'installer dans un tel endroit avec une telle chose dans le couloir.

Pendant la nuit, Ichigo s'était bien reposé et, avec un peu de ménage, cet endroit pourrait être parfait pour s'y installer. Ils avaient de l'eau et pourraient sans doute trouver de la nourriture.

Il s'avança vers le mort et le regarda, mal à l'aise. L'homme décédé avait de longs cheveux rouges éparpillés au dessus de sa tête et ses vêtements semblaient plutôt en bon état. Ichigo se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine et prit une chaise ainsi qu'un couteau pointu qu'il trouva dans un tiroir qu'il amena devant le corps, silencieusement, ne souhaitant pas réveiller le bleuté et le brun qui étaient encore plongés dans le sommeil. Il monta sur la chaise, couteau en main et apporta l'objet aiguisé sur le haut de la corde. Il voyait bien le nœud attaché tout en haut mais il était certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à le détacher tant que le cadavre y était au bout. Il découpa doucement la corde qui lâchait peu à peu. Et, doucement, le corps descendait. Alors qu'il allait bientôt arriver à se débarrasser du défunt, Ichigo eut le besoin pressant de sauter de la chaise et de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il s'accouda devant le levier et posa ses paumes sur le bord du lavabo. Il respira profondément, tentant de se débarrasser de sa nausée. Il regarda le couteau qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains et grimaça. Il n'aurait pas le courage d'enterrer le mort. Il pourrait peut-être demander à Grimmjow ou Ishida de s'en occuper même s'il doutait fortement que les deux autres acceptent. Mais le rouquin se sentait étrangement redevable envers cet homme aux cheveux rouges qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après tous, ils avaient dormis dans sa maison, il avait l'eau courante qui pourrait les aider et tout ça était important. Après plusieurs inspirations et expirations, le jeune homme décida d'y retourner. Mais, voir le cadavre toujours suspendu était vraiment un tableau macabre qu'il voulait enlever de sa vue.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse s'avança une nouvelle fois vers le corps, remonta sur la chaise et posa le couteau sur le fil déjà bien entaillé. Il donna plusieurs coups jusqu'à ce que le fil soit entièrement rompu. Le corps tomba au sol dans un bruit étrange et immonde et le garçon détourna le regard, ne voulant pas voir si de la chair putride s'était répandue sur le sol. Sans un seul regard sur ce qu'il venait de mettre à terre, il descendit prudemment de la chaise, la saisit et la rangea dans la cuisine. Il déposa le couteau dans le levier et respira calmement, une main devant les yeux. Il avait hâte d'en finir mais ça lui demandait énormément d'effort. Il ouvrit à nouveau le robinet et sourit doucement en voyant l'eau couler. Il s'en passa sur le visage et chercha dans des tiroirs des chiffons propres. En trouvant enfin, il s'épongea le visage et regarda devant lui. Il y avait une ouverture d'environs cinquante centimètres de long pour trente de large, ressemblant fortement à une fenêtre condamnée. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi cet homme qui vivait avant dans cet endroit s'était barricadé. Est-ce que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient était dangereux ? Le jeune Kurosaki se gratta la tempe, dans un geste gêné et soupira. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le couloir où se trouvait encore le cadavre et s'avança une dernière fois.

De ses deux mains, il attrapa le corps et le redressa, essayant de le porter. Mais, il ne voulait pas voir son visage et croiser ses orbites vides, ce qui rendit la tâche encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. à son grand bonheur, il constata qu'il n'y avait pas de chair qui s'était décollée pour aller par terre sur le carrelage. Il tira le cadavre avec lui et l'amena vers la porte. Il le laissa reposer contre le mur d'à côté et prit la poignée qu'il abaissa. Il fronça violemment les sourcils puis mit ses deux mains sur la poignée, essayant d'ouvrir la porte. Mais il n'arrivait qu'à la faire bouger de quelques millimètres.

-Tu vas bouger, saleté ? pesta-t-il contre la porte qui restait toujours aussi close.

Le rouquin tira un coup sec et elle finit par s'ouvrit, le faisant tomber dans son élan.

Il grogna et se releva en se massant la nuque. Puis, il s'épousseta les fesses et se baissa pour reprendre le cadavre. Il avait toujours la nausée mais il faisait de son mieux pour y penser le moins possible. Il tira de toutes ses forces et réussis enfin à faire sortir le macchabé de la maison. Une fois le corps ayant passé la porte, il saisit les deux bras et continua à tirer pour le déposer le plus loin possible mais il avait l'horrible impression que s'il tirait trop, les bras allaient se détacher du corps de l'homme. Heureusement, il n'en fut rien et il arriva à le mettre à une bonne dizaine de mètres de la bâtisse dans laquelle Grimmjow et Ishida devaient encore dormir.

Sentant une douce chaleur réchauffer son corps, le jeune homme se détourna du cadavre et regarda les environs. Tout était beau et il eut soudain envie de regarder le ciel au dessus de lui. Pourtant, il s'en empêcha, savourant cet instant de suspense qu'il s'offrait et, le plus lentement possible, il releva les yeux.

Il leva son visage vers l'étendue bleue au dessus de sa tête et une larme échappa à sa vigilance, coulant sur la joue qu'il avait nettoyé peu de temps auparavant. Il se mit à sourire devant ces nuages et ce soleil qui l'éblouissait.

Il avait toujours su qu'elle était ainsi, cette étendue d'un azur infinie.

Ce ciel si beau qu'il en était hideux.

* * *

_Suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé..._

_N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos impressions !_

_M. Hoshi, la petite étoile qui scintille dans le ciel..._

* * *

**Réponses à Ayu : **Eh bien ! Il y en a des « Kya » xD J'espère que tu as aimé cette suite :) Merci de me suivre !


	5. Mélopée 4 : Blizzard

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont faites **une fois encore vraiment plaisir**.

Ensuite, eh bien je tiens à m'excuser pour cette absence de trois mois…je sais que j'avais déjà prévenue que je n'aurai pas une publication stable, posée (utilisez le mot qui vous conviendra) mais je ne pensais pas que ça durerai aussi longtemps…mais les études se faisant vraiment…'fin c'est les études quoi, je risque de ne pas avoir non plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire encore après. Par là, je veux dire que je ne publierai plus tous les mois (sauf si évidemment j'en ai le temps). Cependant, je le répète et je le répèterai autant qu'il le faudra : ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai tomber AUCUNE de mes fanfictions.

Après, pour ce chapitre, je vous propose d'écouter « Sail » d'Awolnation, une superbe musique…

Ensuite : Je réponds aux reviews de ceux qui n'ont pas de compte à la fin des chapitres et aux autres par MP.

J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes lors de la correction. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis sincèrement désolée...

Et à part tout ça, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :D

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

PS : Non, l'auteur n'a pas consommé de produits illicites pour ce chapitre et n'en consommera pas pour la suite de l'histoire même si on en a fortement l'impression...

* * *

**Quatrième mélopée : ****Blizzard****.**

Mercredi 3 mai 2028.

L'homme soupira.

Il posa les paumes de ses mains sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Il grimaça en voyant sa barbe qu'il avait, encore une fois, mal rasé et abaissa les yeux. Lentement, il s'avança vers la surface lisse et froide et y déposa le haut de son crâne, s'y appuyant légèrement. Il inspira profondément et expira tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons, ses larges épaules s'affaissant en même temps. Il avait le regard dans le vide et la seule chose à laquelle il était certain à cet instant était qu'il avait mal au crâne. Une affreuse migraine…

Il inspira une nouvelle fois puis se redressa, ne jetant aucun regard à son reflet qu'il connaissait déjà bien. Trop à son goût.

Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil à sa montre : cette dernière indiquait onze heures du matin. Bon sang ! Déjà si tôt et il n'avait rien fait pour le moment. Il pesta dans sa barbe et sorti de la salle de bain, empoignant au passage son habituelle veste en cuir usée.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et observa les alentours. Ses filles étaient parties bien avant son réveil. « Elles auraient pus me réveiller » avait-il pensé. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de songer à ce détail. Sans avancer vers les autres travailleurs, il se dirigea vers un endroit plus spécifique à son problème actuel : la zone des scientifiques. Alors que quelques heures plus tôt il n'aurait pas osé faire un tel geste, au risque des interrogations qui auraient pus naître chez les autres personnes, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. C'était le cadet de ses soucis…

Sans se préoccuper des nombreux regards curieux qui se posaient sur lui, il s'avança vers les hommes habillés en blanc d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Il chercha du regard un homme qu'il connaissait bien puis, lorsqu'il l'eu repéré, il marcha en direction de ce dernier. Le scientifique, dès l'instant où il avait vu l'autre homme marcher en sa direction, fit volte face et se hâta de partir, voulant s'éloigner des autres personnes qui se trouvaient en cet instant même davantage des gènes qu'autre chose. Alors qu'il venait à peine de quitter l'endroit, il sentit une main puissante l'attraper par l'épaule et l'arrêter. Il se retourna doucement, bien qu'il sache déjà à qui il avait à faire. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec l'autre homme, le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de blêmir.

-Kurosaki-san…dit-il dans un souffle.

-Kisuke ! Je crois bien avoir un petit problème à régler avec toi !

Le scientifique fronça allégrement les sourcils et se recula soudain de deux grands pas, mettant ainsi une « distance de sécurité » avec l'autre homme qui était on ne peut plus en colère.

-Écoute, commença-t-il en mettant sa main gauche contre son front, montrant ainsi sa grande fatigue morale. Nous avons eu un petit problème…

Isshin haussa un sourcil puis plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Cependant, même s'il était très en colère à l'encontre du scientifique, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. Kisuke semblait être dans une profonde inquiétude…

-Quel genre de problème ? questionna le père d'Ichigo, d'une voix glaciale.

Kisuke Urahara grimaça en inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté, cherchant ses mots. Il cligna des yeux, renifla bruyamment et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le scientifique qui se dissimulait parmi les travailleurs de l'autre zone s'impatienta et le fit savoir en se raclant la gorge.

Le blond se redressa et croisa le regard mi-furieux mi-colérique de son ancien ami.

-Eh bien…laisse-moi t'expliquer depuis le début… ?

Isshin acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête, indiquant ainsi au blond qu'il pouvait enfin lui expliquer ce qui se tramait.

-Hier, nous avons eu une bagarre dans la serre.

-Oui, je sais. Vous m'aviez dit qu'Ichigo était blessé et que vous deviez de garder quelques temps. Or, je n'ai aucune nouvelle… !

Le scientifique inspira et expira brutalement avant de reprendre la parole :

-En réalité, il n'était pas si blessé que ça…

-QUOI ?! C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'emporta le brun.

Bien qu'il craignait se prendre un coup, Kisuke posa une main tremblante qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du père du disparu. A son grand bonheur, il ne se prit aucun coup.

-Pendant qu'il était à l'infirmerie avec Ishida-kun, également blessé par Jaggerjack-kun, j'ai expliqué à votre fils qu'il commencera à travailler avec nous et je lui ai également appris la vérité à votre sujet…

Le blond marqua une pause, attendant une quelconque question de la part du brun. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une interrogation qui lui répondit mais une exclamation :

-Mais c'était à moi de lui dire ça !

-Je sais, je sais, mais sur l'instant je n'ai pas réellement réfléchis. J'ai juste pensé à ce qui aurait été le mieux pour ton fils, pour ta famille…

Isshin clos les paupières un instant tandis qu'il tenta de se calmer un peu. Il resta quelques instants silencieux et fut heureux de constater que Kisuke ne rompit pas ce silence. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient aisément entendre les machines des hommes de sciences travailler et, s'ils se concentraient un peu plus, ils arriveraient certainement à entendre ce qui se passait dans l'autre zone, dans la serre où devaient travailler les camarades d'Ichigo. Le père Kurosaki ne put s'empêcher de penser que les amis et collègues de son fils devaient également s'inquiéter. Il devrait aller les voir après, se dit-il…

Le brun rouvrit doucement les paupières et regarda le blond, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ils ont…tous les trois…disparus.

-Disparus ?

-Oui. Ishida-kun et Ichigo-kun étaient à l'infirmerie la dernière fois que je leur ai parlé. Ils devaient y rester le temps de se reposer. J'avais demandé à ton fils de bien réfléchir à ma proposition qu'il se joigne à nous puis, j'avais décidé de les laisser seuls. Mais Jaggerjack-kun était devant l'infirmerie et il souhaitait s'excuser.

Isshin haussa les sourcils, de manière moqueuse, ce à quoi Kisuke répondit :

-Oui, moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre. Mais le plus étrange c'était qu'il était vraiment sérieux, il voulait voir l'état de ton fils et du fils d'Ishida-san… Bref. En tous cas, j'ai prévenus Ichigo-kun et il est sorti. Je les ai laissés seuls, de toutes manières Grimmjow n'aurait rien pu faire de mal puisque sinon on les aurait entendu se battre. Mais…après, quand je suis retourné à l'infirmerie accompagné de Kuchiki-sensei, ils avaient disparus. Tous les trois. Nous les avions cherchés et à l'heure actuelle, bien que l'on se doute de l'endroit où ils sont partis, nous continuons à les chercher…

-Et où pensez-vous qu'ils soient partis ?

Kisuke grimaça en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Il hésita un instant mais finit tout de même par dire :

-…en haut…

La respiration d'Isshin s'arrêta nette à la nouvelle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que les deux petits mots d'Urahara faisaient échos dans son crâne.

-En haut…répéta-t-il.

De nombreuses suppositions se firent dans son esprit. Malheureusement, il en arriva toujours à la même conclusion : si son fils était vraiment remonté à la surface…il était mort. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait à présent là-haut mais comment trois jeunes hommes auraient pus trouver de quoi se nourrir ? Et s'ils avaient fait une mauvaise rencontre… ? Isshin Kurosaki faisait parti des rares personnes à penser qu'il y avait encore quelque chose là-haut et Urahara en faisait également parti. Seulement, même s'ils avaient des doutes, les autorités qui leur étaient supérieures ne donnaient aucune informations à ce sujet, donc ils ne savaient même pas si l'air était respirable ou non. Devant le regard désespéré et détruit de l'homme qui lui faisait face, Urahara ne sut pas trop quoi dire.

-Tu sais, on continus à les chercher ! Si cela se trouve, ils se sont perdus dans un tunnel. Certes, cela voudrait dire qu'ils sont en ce moment même dans un endroit sombre à paniquer et à mourir de faim et de soif mais si c'était le cas, ça serait largement mieux plutôt qu'ils soient à la surface, non ?

Isshin ne répondit pas, ses mains tremblant doucement. Il se mordit doucement la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

_« -Je pense que tu avais vraiment de la fièvre pour délirer comme ça._

_Son fils ne répondit pas mais Isshin sentit qu'il était en quelque sorte énervé. Sans doute pour mettre un terme à la discussion, Ichigo attrapa son verre d'eau et le but d'une traite, puis reposa l'objet en verre dans le levier._

_-Bonne nuit papa, avait-il dit alors qu'il allait vers sa chambre._

_-Attend._

_Isshin ne voulait pas que cette discussion se finisse de cette manière. Il avait horreur de s'engueuler avec son fils. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de vivre plus ou moins heureux avec ses trois enfants. Alors, il était hors de question qu'une histoire d'hallucinations mette un terme à la paix familiale qu'il avait réussi à instaurer ces dernières années._

_Son fils se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Isshin avait donc dit, de manière rassurante :_

_-Si tu as une nouvelle hallucination comme ça…tu m'en parles hein ?_

_-Tu veux dire si je revois encore cette chose ?_

_-Je te dis si tu as encore __**l'impression**__ de la voir. Enfin, je dis ça pour ta santé, hein…_

_Son fils avait sourit et l'avait regardé avec bienveillance un regard qui avait donné des frissons au père Kurosaki._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, je te le dirai, avait-il alors annoncé en regardant son père droit dans les yeux avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. »_

Isshin remarqua soudain le regard inquiet d'Urahara posé sur lui. Le brun voulu reprendre une certaine prestance en se raclant doucement la gorge mais il ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage son ancien meilleur ami. Voyant le résultat plus négatif que positif de ce qu'il venait de faire, Isshin poussa un profond et long soupir en passant une main lasse sur son visage dont les traits étaient tirés par la fatigue.

-Si tu as la moindre information, la moindre nouvelle que ça soit une bonne ou une mauvaise…

-Je t'en tiendrai directement informé, assura Urahara en finissant la phrase du brun de lui-même.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire triste et reconnaissant, ce à quoi le scientifique blond ne sut par vraiment quoi répondre. Alors, il lui renvoya le même sourire triste…

-Merci…souffla le brun en se retournant.

D'un pas traînant, le cœur écrasé dans la poitrine et le désespoir grandissant, Isshin quitta la zone des scientifiques alors que la dernière entrevue qu'il avait eue avec son fils ne faisait que passer en boucle dans son esprit, lui donnant l'impression d'être de plus en plus impuissant face à cette nouvelle tragédie d'ordre familiale à laquelle il devait faire face.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, je te le dirai »._

* * *

_~ À la surface… ~_

Le jeune homme soupira.

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel et ce depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Une légère brise agita ses cheveux roux et, d'une main, il attrapa une mèche rebelle pour la replacer derrière son oreille. Il ignorait si ses deux compagnons d'infortunes étaient levés mais il imaginait que oui. Après tout, il n'était pas rentré depuis qu'il avait déplacé et caché le cadavre dehors. Il avait longtemps cherché un endroit où le dissimulé, histoire de ne pas avoir la mauvaise surprise de déposer ses yeux, une fois de plus, sur ce mort. Il était certain qu'il finirait par culpabiliser de l'avoir déplacer. De plus, il avait également dut le mettre loin de la maison, sinon quoi l'odeur de putréfaction serait restée dans les environs et il aurait été impossible de s'en débarrasser, telle une tâche faite par un stylo indélébile. Il avait mit plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru pour cacher l'homme décédé. Mais, dès que ce fut fini, il n'avait eu plus aucune envie de rentrer dans leur abri qu'il n'espérait pas fixe. Rester dans cet endroit ne faisait vraiment pas parti de ses plans… Et puis, Grimmjow et Ishida aurait bien pus s'entretuer que ça ne l'aurait pas fait rentrer non plus. Il pressentait que sa nouvelle vie allait être encore plus dure s'il restait avec ces deux là : subir leurs disputes et bagarres tous les jours…il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Mais s'il ne restait pas avec eux, qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Il ne pourrait en aucun cas retourner sous terre : maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, il n'avait plus aucune envie de vivre enfermé, à l'ombre de la lumière du jour et séquestré par les diverses mensonges qui l'entouraient encore quelques dizaines d'heures plus tôt. Alors, quelque soit le chemin qui s'offrirait à lui, la possibilité de retourner de là d'où il venait était impensable, donc éliminée de suite. Alors, que lui restait-il comme choix ? Partir en laissant tomber ces deux imbéciles et chercher d'autres survivants ? Mais s'il les laissait, le bleuté et le brun finiraient par s'entretuer. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il ne connaissait Uryû que depuis quelques heures donc le jeune scientifique quelque peu illuminé ne faisait pas vraiment une personne digne de sa confiance. Et Grimmjow, même s'il le connaissait depuis longtemps…rester avec lui serai une torture. C'était une certitude. Néanmoins, si Ichigo décidait de partir à la recherche d'autres personnes, est-ce qu'il réussirait à en trouver ? S'il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, serait-il capable de vivre seul ? Sans perdre la raison ? Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux secoua la tête afin d'extraire ces pensées. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Malheureusement pour lui, tenter de ne plus songer aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient fit un vide dans son esprit. Un vide que son imagination se chargea sans attendre de remplir en lui ramenant à l'esprit les images du cadavre qu'il avait dû déplacer. Ichigo se souvint que le macchabé lui avait rappelé Renji, son ami d'enfance. Or, il y avait quelque chose dans les traits du visage –en décomposition certes- qui le dissuadait que ce soit son ancien ami. Malgré les cheveux rouges, il était certain que ce n'était pas le jeune Abaraï. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Si cela se trouvait, ses amis étaient encore bels et bien vivants ! Et sa mère également ! Une boule de nostalgie et d'espérance se forma dans sa poitrine et ses poumons se remplirent d'un air qui lui semblait soudain nouveau.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il décida de rentrer dans la maison dans laquelle il logeait pour le moment et accessoirement voir si ses deux compagnons avaient survécus ensembles.

Il marcha pendant quelques minutes, prenant plus ou moins garde à l'endroit où il posait ses pieds, ne s'en souciant plus vraiment. Bien entendu, ça ne serai pas une bonne idée de tomber et de se blesser mais après tout le sol était plutôt plat hormis quelques racines qui dépassaient du sol. Son « mini voyage » prenant enfin fin, il s'arrêta juste devant la maison qui se trouvait à présent à quelques pas de lui. Il n'entendait aucun bruit de là où il se trouvait et craignait secrètement qu'il était à présent seul. Peut-être que Grimmjow avait trouvé un restant de corde pour étrangler Ishida ? Ou bien peut-être que le brun aurait fini par égorger le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus pendant son sommeil et Grimmjow, dormant profondément, aurait succombé à cette attaque. En haussant les épaules, il s'engagea dans la maison en ouvrant la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon mais personne ne s'y trouvait, accentuant son inquiétude.

« Finalement, je n'aimerai pas me retrouver seul… » pensa-t-il en grimaçant. Le bruit d'un objet s'écrasant au sol lui fit changer d'avis. « Peut-être que si, en fait… » se dit-il en avançant vers la cuisine d'où provenait le bruit. Il y trouva un certain jeune homme brun qui, dès qu'il perçut la présence du rouquin, plaça ses bras devant lui de manière à se défendre si un coup devait venir.

-Désolé mais je ne suis pas Grimmjow, indiqua le jeune homme roux d'un air ennuyé en observant ce qui restait de l'objet cassé dont les morceaux étaient éparpillés au sol.

Le jeune scientifique releva la tête à une vitesse fulgurante et dès l'instant où ses yeux rencontrèrent les deux iris ambrés du rouquin, il se détendit en laissant échapper un soupir rassuré.

-Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur…

-J'imagine…où est l'autre ?

Il n'avait pas tellement besoin de prononcer le nom de l'homme aux cheveux quelque peu étranges. Après tout, ils étaient trois ici…dans cet endroit désert.

-A l'étage. Tout à l'heure il m'a réveillé en me criant dessus. Apparemment je ronflais trop fort…donc il a décidé de finir sa nuit là-haut.

Le jeune Kurosaki ferma les yeux un instant en posant sa main droite sur son front, se demandant s'il n'allait pas, lui aussi, retourner dormir. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, ce fut pour se retrouver face à une espèce rare connue sous le nom de « Ishida Uryû » qui le fixait d'un air un peu…idiot. Ce qu'il n'était certainement pas d'ailleurs…

-Quoi… ? maugréa le roux en sentant un vicieux mal de crâne s'installer progressivement dans sa tête.

-Il est où le…

-Le cadavre ?

Ichigo se choqua lui-même d'avoir parlé aussi vite. En voyant le visage de son camarade pâlir, son visage blanchit également et il répondit :

-Eh bien…quelque part…dehors…

Le jeune scientifique brun hocha doucement la tête en fixant Ichigo d'un drôle d'air. Il ne voulait sans doute pas savoir où se trouvait exactement le corps.

-Merci, dit-il finalement.

Le roux ne répondit pas et s'empressa de ramasser les morceaux de verres par terre.

-Tu faisais quoi ?

-Je cherchais des outils pour manger…

Kurosaki grimaça. Avant de chercher des assiettes, couverts, casseroles et tout ce qui était lié avec la merveilleuse chose de manger, il fallait trouver de quoi manger justement. Ça aurait été plus pratique si ces choses se trouvaient dans cette cuisine d'ailleurs…

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de la nourriture ici, dit-il après quelques secondes.

Le jeune Ishida baissa la tête devant le regard surprit du roux.

-Si…il y en a.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Le brun avait-il goûté le pain ? Ce dernier n'avait pourtant pas vraiment l'air comestible…

-Je ne parle pas du pain rassis bien entendu, ajouta Ishida devant le regard étonné du roux. Mais dans des placards j'ai trouvé un nombre impressionnant de boîtes de conserve.

Devant les yeux du roux qui s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure, Ishida ajouta avant même que l'autre jeune homme n'ait pu poser une question :

-On s'en fiche de la date écrite dessus, c'est encore bon du moment que la boîte n'est ni ouverte ni bombée…

Ichigo sentit un poids de plus s'enlever de ses épaules. Au moins un problème en moins !

-Mais, il faudra trouver un moyen de faire cuire tout ça…

Le brun lui répondit par un petit sourire énigmatique et Ichigo préféra ne poser aucune question. Parfois, rester innocent était une très bonne manière de survivre.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et ils n'eurent aucunement besoin de sortir pour savoir que c'était Grimmjow qui descendait les escaliers. L'irascible et lunatique jeune homme apparu à l'entrée de la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et une main devant la bouche alors qu'il baillait bruyamment. Puis, sa main retomba le long de son corps et il lança un œil vitreux, encore ensommeillé à ses deux compères. L'attention de ces deux derniers se porta sur les vêtements dont était vêtus le bleuté, habits qui semblaient beaucoup plus propres que ceux qu'ils portaient la veille. Et puis…ce n'était pas les mêmes bouts de tissus non plus.

-Où t'as trouvé ça ?! s'exclama le roux.

Le bleu fronça les sourcils et pointa du doigt le plafond.

-'haut…dit-il simplement.

Ichigo et Uryû se lancèrent un regard entendu puis, ils sortirent de la cuisine, laissant leur compagnon mal réveillé seul. Grimmjow les regarda vaguement s'éloigner et haussa les épaules avant de s'avancer vers le levier pour avoir le bonheur de se réhydrater.

Durant cet instant, les deux autres étaient arrivés à l'étage. La lumière du jour avait pénétré dans la maison et l'étage n'était pas entièrement plongé dans les ténèbres. Au bout de quelques minutes à s'habituer à la faible mais présente pénombre qui y régnait, les deux hommes purent enfin fouiller dans ce qui était une chambre. Il y avait deux grandes armoires toutes deux remplies de vêtements. Ces habits n'étaient pas très propres, plutôt poussiéreux même mais ils n'étaient pas usés et étaient certainement beaucoup plus agréables à porter par rapport à leurs vêtement actuels. Aussi, si on fouillait bien, on pouvait même trouver des habits qui donnaient l'impression de n'avoir jamais été utilisés.

Ichigo se sentit mal lorsqu'il se déshabilla pour se revêtir de ces vêtements : ces derniers devaient certainement appartenir à l'homme qui s'était pendu. Il avait déjà mit ce qui restait du propriétaire dehors puis, il squattait sa maison. Et maintenant ? Il lui piquait ses habits sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Certes, l'autre était mort mais le jeune homme s'en voulait de ne pas respecter un tant soit peu le malheureux. Ne voulant pas s'attarder dans ses pensées, il se hâta d'enfiler les nouveaux vêtements et, dès que son nouveau pantalon fut mit et qu'Ishida avait lui aussi finit de s'habiller, il marcha vers la fenêtre de la chambre et l'ouvrit. Celle-ci ne présenta aucune résistance et le jeune homme pu ouvrir les volets et laisser la fenêtre ouverte, aérant ainsi les lieux. Les rayons du soleil qui pénétrèrent les lieux étaient chauds et le rouquin sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps face à cette douce lumière. Ishida le rejoignit et, tous deux, ils observèrent le paysage au dehors. Il s'agissait bel et bien de ce qu'on pouvait nommer la « nature sauvage » : des arbres, des arbustes et de nombreux et divers autres végétaux avaient poussé ça et là, créant un magnifique et paisible mélange. Tout ceci n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. C'était si…beau. Le soleil éclairait de toute sa splendeur la terre et des êtres vivants –qu'ils reconnurent comme étant des oiseaux mais ils furent incapables de préciser quelle sorte de volatiles exactement, n'en connaissant que très peu- volaient haut dans le ciel, ces derniers émettant de petit bruit qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais entendus. Les nuages ne bougeaient que très peu, haut dans le ciel, signe qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent. Ils ignoraient quelle heure il était exactement mais une belle journée s'annonçait. Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient aucune envie de redescendre de cet étage, trop subjugués par le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Ichigo observa encore quelques secondes l'étendue bleue au dessus de leurs têtes et son regard dévia une nouvelle fois vers les arbres qui leurs faisaient face. Alors qu'il s'extasiait une fois de plus sur la chance qu'il avait eu de découvrir le monde tel qu'il était vraiment, quelque chose attira son attention. D'une main il chercha le bras de son camarade mais Ishida n'était plus à côté de lui. Il l'appela mais aucune réponse. Le brun était sans doute descendu pendant qu'il était plongé dans sa petite contemplation. Le rouquin ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et son attention se focalisa entièrement sur ce qu'il avait devant lui. Parmi les arbres, les buissons et toutes ces plantes et autres végétaux, il y avait quelque chose. Évidemment, il ne s'agissait pas de la même chose –à savoir l'abeille- qu'il avait vu une journée avant dans la serre des scientifiques…Si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurai pas vu tant l'animal était petit. Non. Cette fois-ci c'était quelque chose de plus gros et les mouvements de cet être semblaient plus réfléchis comme si chacun de ses gestes avaient une importance gigantesque qui le dépassait. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux et remarqua que les mouvements semblaient être de plus en plus lents, comme si ils étaient à présent réalisés avec prudence mais ils semblaient également se rapprocher de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il fronça les sourcils d'autant plus qu'à l'accoutumée et se força à ne pas bouger, ne serai-ce qu'un pouce, comme si il avait le sentiment que ce qui se trouvait dans ces fourrés l'observait, le surveillait. Soudain, les mouvements se stoppèrent. Des branches et autres feuillages bougèrent quelques secondes encore, seules traces qu'il y ait eu quelque chose parmi elles puis tout devint calme. Beaucoup trop calme…

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rousse déglutit puis recula d'un bon pas tout en gardant son regard fixé vers l'endroit où avaient bougées les dernières branches. Il était en plein conflit intérieur : d'un côté il mourrait d'envie de descendre et d'aller voir ce qui pouvait bien avoir à cet endroit mais, d'un autre côté, il se disait que s'il perdait, même durant une fraction de seconde, la connexion qu'il avait établi entre lui et le lieu qu'il regardait à plusieurs mètres de lui, la chose disparaîtrait bien plus vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Elle ne laisserait peut-être même aucune trace de son passage derrière elle. Le jeune Kurosaki fit une grimace et, après un dernier regard en direction des buissons, il se tourna brusquement et sorti de la chambre en trombe, descendit les escaliers à une vitesse qui lui paressait presque surhumaine tant il désirait vouloir aller vite. Il passa à côté de la cuisine dans laquelle se trouvaient Grimmjow et Uryû mais ne s'arrêta pas un instant, pas même quand le bleuté le héla, se questionnant sur la raison de cette nouvelle agitation venant de leur jeune camarade. Dès qu'ils remarquèrent que le rouquin se dirigeait vers la sortie, ils se lancèrent un bref regard avant de tous les deux décider d'un commun accord de le suivre, histoire de savoir ce qui arrivait une fois de plus. Après tout c'était Ichigo qui avait d'abord vu l'abeille et, voyant où ça les avait menés... il était sans doute préférable de le suivre ou du moins de comprendre ce qui était une fois de plus en train de se passer.

Le jeune homme courrait vite, les deux autres à sa suite. Lorsqu'il arriva près de l'endroit où il avait perçu les mouvements, il expliqua brièvement à ses camarades d'infortune ce qui lui arrivait :

-Il y avait quelqu'un, ici. Ou quelque chose. J'ai l'impression que ça nous surveillait… murmura-t-il.

Le brun et le bleu haussèrent les sourcils puis observèrent les alentours, soudain plus alertes et prêts à se défendre si quoi que ce soit venait à attaquer.

-Nous surveillait… ? répéta Ishida d'une manière interrogative comme s'il avait mal entendu, cherchant une affirmation de la part de son nouvel « ami ».

Ichigo ne se tourna pas vers lui mais hocha doucement la tête. Il avança encore un peu quand il commença à suer à grosses goutes, se rendant compte vers où ils allaient. S'ils continuaient leur route de cette manière, ils allaient sans aucun doute tomber sur le cadavre qu'il avait sorti plus tôt dans la matinée et il n'avait aucune envie de réveillé le souvenir de ce corps en décomposition. L'avoir transporté jusqu'ici lui avait amplement suffit. De son côté, Grimmjow gardait son regard fixé sur le dos du roux qui continuait à avancer. Il aurait aimé demander ce qui les avait observé –ou peut-être ce qui les observait encore- mais se doutait bien que l'autre jeune homme n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que lui. Cet épisode lui rappela malheureusement celui qui avait eu lieu à la serre et il ne pût s'empêcher de penser que cette nouvelle future découverte qu'ils allaient faire allait les mettre dans un pétrin plus grand encore. Pourtant, il ne dit pas un mot, laissant ses lèvres désespérément closes.

Ichigo stoppa soudain sa marche, ce que le jeune scientifique brun ne remarqua pas sur le coup et ce dernier manqua de bousculer l'autre garçon.

-Que se passe-t-il… ? questionna-t-il d'une voix si faible qu'il se demanda si l'un de ses deux compagnons l'avait entendu.

L'absence de réponse ne lui apporta aucune réponse. Peut-être l'ignorait-on afin de se concentrer davantage... Il décida donc d'en faire de même et écouta minutieusement chaque bruit qu'il pouvait percevoir tout en balayant avec une lenteur presque infinie le paysage du regard. Néanmoins, tout ce qu'il parvint à percevoir fut leurs différentes respirations puis un endroit où ils n'étaient entourés que par des arbres. En se concentrant un peu plus, il perçut même les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses propres tympans, lui donnant un fort sentiment de malaise. Lorsque le jeune homme devant lui recommença à marcher doucement il hésita puis prit finalement la décision de se taire et de continuer à suivre celui qui l'avait sauvé d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux pour le moins étrange. Cette nouvelle comparaison le fit penser à Szayel Apporo et il chassa vite ces images et pensées de son esprit. Ce mec n'était plus ses affaires de toutes manières puisque à présent une grande différence pourtant toute simple les séparaient : lui était dehors tandis que l'autre était dedans, sous la surface sur laquelle il posait ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait ou plutôt suivait sans ne rien savoir l'aîné de la famille Kurosaki.

Ichigo leur fit signe d'arrêter ses pas et Ishida, qui s'était depuis peu égaré dans sa tête et qui n'avait plus vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il faisait et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, s'immobilisa et fit quelques gestes du cou pour tenter de distinguer ce que voyait le roux, gestes qu'il regretta aussitôt.

-C'est le…

-Oui, répondit Ichigo. C'est ici que je l'ai laissé ce matin, je pensais qu'on ne pourrait plus tomber dessus, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de l'ironie, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû le mettre encore plus loin en fin de compte.

-Bon, il est où le truc qu'on cherche ? s'impatienta Grimmjow qui n'avait pas laissé son caractère dans la maison, malgré le fait qu'il semblait s'être calmé depuis son réveil –le changement d'air, peut-être ?-.

Le roux se tourna vers lui et lui offrit une grimace qui en disait long sur le peu de choses qu'il savait.

-Génial ! lâcha-t-il dans un grognement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Un léger bruit de feuillages les stoppa et ils se tournèrent à l'unisson vers le corps sans vie qui se trouvait à terre, devant Ichigo. Là, ils eurent la surprise de trouver un jeune enfant qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus de sept ans, une main près de la tête du décédé. Le nouveau venu avait le visage tourné vers lui. Ses cheveux d'une couleur semblable à celle du chocolat étaient emmêlés et ses yeux de la couleur des noisettes qui les fixaient étaient effrayés. Ses habits paraissaient un peu trop grands pour lui et ils étaient abîmés, montrant qu'il devait les porter depuis longtemps. Son tee-shirt qui devait certainement être à l'origine un simple tee-shirt rouge était poussiéreux, et un peu déchiré au niveau des manches qui étaient pourtant déjà courtes. En ce qui concernait son pantacourt noir, il était recouvert de boue et d'autres sortes de crasse ça et là et était on ne peut plus usé aux genoux.

Ne s'attendant évidemment pas à faire une telle rencontre à cet endroit, les trois jeunes hommes n'avaient toujours pas bougés et aucun d'eux n'avait émit le moindre son. Le jeune Kurosaki se mit à déglutir, bien que difficilement, et jeta un regard en biais à ses deux camarades qui étaient tout aussi immobiles que lui. Le roux plissa lentement les genoux, cherchant à ne pas effrayer l'enfant qui avait toujours le regard fixé sur eux et il s'abaissa doucement jusqu'à se retrouver accroupit à un mètre et demi du jeune enfant. Ichigo passa une langue hésitante sur ses lèvres qui s'étaient, durant ce laps de temps, asséchées et avança tout aussi lentement sa main vers le plus jeune. Face à ce geste, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. Sa cage thoracique commença à bouger énergiquement et un sifflement sourd leur parvint, signe que l'enfant était en train de paniquer.

-N'ait pas peur…souffla Ichigo, se demandant tout de même si ça servait à quelque chose ce qu'il disait.

Il ne savait même pas si cet enfant était capable de le comprendre…

-Nous ne te ferons pas de mal, assura-t-il.

Le petit garçon aux grands yeux marron observa la main du roux, comme s'il l'examinait à travers des rayons X puis son intérêt se reporta sur les trois jeunes adultes qui se tenaient face à lui.

Ishida et Grimmjow n'osaient pas bouger et avaient l'impression que ce qu'ils avaient devant eux n'était ni plus ni moins un animal sauvage prit au piège tant la ressemblance était grande et paraissait flagrante.

Le tout jeune inconnu parut se calmer et fronça les sourcils alors que son visage se tourna légèrement en arrière, toisant les trois intrus avec méfiance. Il ouvrit timidement la bouche puis la referma, semblant hésiter. Il avala sa salive deux ou trois fois puis ouvrit à nouveau la bouche :

-Vous… fit-il d'une petite voix enraillé qui ne semblait pas avoir servit depuis quelques temps.

Ichigo et Ishida lui adressèrent un sourire dans le but de le rassurer et Grimmjow se surprit lui-même à tenter d'en faire un, lui aussi très nerveux. Pourtant l'effet qu'eut le sourire ne fut pas celui qu'ils espéraient et l'enfant, comme prit d'une nouvelle vague de panique, recula soudainement avant de se retourner pour se mettre à courir dans la grande forêt qui s'étendait face à eux. Ils mirent un certain temps avant de comprendre ce nouveau revirement de situation et se mirent à lui courir après.

-ATTEND ! cria Grimmjow en courant de toutes ses forces, ayant le sentiment de perdre quelque chose alors que l'enfant disparaissait loin devant eux, courant plus agilement qu'eux dans cette étendue verte dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude.

Mais il avait beau l'appeler et lui demander de s'arrêter, l'enfant ne se tourna pas un instant et ils le perdirent bientôt complètement, ne sachant pas quel chemin il avait emprunté. Le retrouver était devenu impossible.

Le jeune Jaggerjack passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un rictus énervé, les sourcils froncés et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et se tourna vers ses deux coéquipiers :

-Mais merde ! C'tait quoi ça ? ! On n'était pas sensés êtres seuls ici ? D'où il v'nait ce gosse ? !

Les deux autres qui, le corps pliés et les mains sur les genoux, reprenaient leur respiration regardèrent Grimmjow mais ne lui offrirent aucune réponse. Ichigo se redressa un peu avant Ishida et respira profondément encore quelques instants. Puis, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les remua doucement.

-Je ne comprends plus rien moi non plus… Je pensais qu'on était finalement seuls ici mais apparemment il y a bel et bien des survivants. Ils doivent être quelque part… assez loin d'ici je dirai.

-Non, le coupa Ishida, ayant reprit sa respiration à son tour.

Les deux autres jeunes hommes lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif et il leur répondit après un instant d'hésitation durant lequel il gardait les yeux baissés et les sourcils froncés :

-C'était un enfant très jeune. Je doute qu'il se soit échappé de très loin de l'endroit d'où il vient… Il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps seul, en tous cas je ne le pense pas. Après, si j'ai bien raison, l'endroit d'où il est partit ne doit pas être bien loin mais personnellement, je ne pense pas vouloir m'y rendre à l'heure actuelle…

-Ouais, t'as raison, ajouta Grimmjow, ce qui stupéfia les deux autres qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il donne raison au brun qu'il avait frappé plusieurs heures plus tôt.

-Avant on s'vait pas si y avait des gens alors maint'nant qu'on le sait… on peut pas savoir si ils seront accueillants avec nous, ajouta-t-il pour s'expliquer.

Les deux autres durent bien avouer qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui. Les survivants devaient tous se connaître entre eux. Et puis, ils ne devaient certainement pas avoir les mêmes mœurs qu'eux. Alors s'ils voyaient trois individus apparaître qui se comporteront anormalement, étrangement même avec eux, ils pourraient se poser de nombreuses questions. De plus, ces survivants pourraient se montrer accueillants mais ils pourraient tout autant se montrer sinistres…

Pendant une longue minute, ils ne surent pas quelle décision choisir : continuer leur route et tomber à un endroit où il y aurait des personnes dont ils ne connaitraient ni les pensées ni les intentions ou bien revenir sur leurs pas… ? Finalement, ils choisirent de rentrer « chez eux » et firent volte face pour tenter de retrouver leur chemin. Heureusement, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment éloignés de l'endroit où Ichigo avait abandonné le cadavre d'où ils étaient partis en courant pour courir après l'enfant. De ce fait, après quelques minutes à tourner en rond ils retrouvèrent enfin avec dégoût le corps sans vie délaissé à terre entre la verdure et ne tardèrent pas à retrouver la maison qu'ils squattaient depuis quelques heures à peine.

Le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel et les trois jeunes hommes ne tardèrent pas à sentir qu'il fallait assouvir un de leur réel et présent besoin : celui de manger. Ils entrèrent dans la maison sans attendre une seconde et Ishida, suivi des deux autres, se dirigea immédiatement vers l'endroit dont il se souvenait avoir trouvé de la nourriture en conserve. Il en attrapa une boîte et la tendit aux deux autres qui s'en fichaient bien de ce qu'ils mangeaient, du moment qu'ils pouvaient se rassasier. Ils saisirent une casserole et le nécessaire pour manger –à savoir trois assiettes et des couverts- dans la cuisine et après avoir longtemps réfléchis sur « comment faire cuire ce truc », ils décidèrent finalement de faire un petit feu dehors, risquant de faire brûler d'autres choses au passage. Ils prirent garde à ne faire cuire que ce qu'ils voulaient manger et après de multiples péripéties, ils parvinrent à se nourrir enfin. Ce fut un véritable bonheur pour eux de pouvoir se remplir le ventre et ils engloutirent tout en quelques minutes. A la fin, ils avaient mis beaucoup plus de temps pour faire cuire la nourriture que pour la dévorer mais ils s'en fichaient bien. Ils se sentaient enfin beaucoup mieux. Ils éteignirent le feu avant que ce dernier ne prenne plus d'ampleur et se dirent qu'il faudrait, à l'avenir, trouver un autre moyen de faire chauffer de la nourriture. Ils restèrent dehors, profitant de la douce chaleur du soleil sur leur peau de leurs bras dénudés. Aucun d'eux ne sut depuis combien de temps ils bronzaient mais Ichigo parla au bout d'un certain temps, brisant le silence qui s'était installé :

-Vous pensez qu'ils sont comment ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Aux yeux des deux autres, cela paraissait totalement logique que le roux parle au sujet des survivants.

-Ils vivent p't-être comme à l'époque des hommes de croc-magnons ? ! proposa un certain bleuté qui n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, trop occupé à profiter pleinement de cette journée ensoleillée.

Ichigo fit une légère grimace. Il fallait avouer que la manière dont ils vivaient en cet instant ne se rapprochait pas non plus de l'homme tout à fait moderne mais imaginer qu'ils puissent se comporter comme de véritables sauvages… Il les imaginait mal avec des os dans le nez et en train de manger de la chair crue fraichement découpée d'un animal tout aussi fraichement tué. L'idée était loin d'être ragoûtante. Cependant, quelque chose lui souffla qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre de cette manière. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir tout perdus de leur ancienne civilisation à moins qu'ils ne s'agissaient tous que d'enfants à l'époque où avait eu lieu le drame, ce dont il doutait fortement. Ishida ne tarda pas à faire connaître son opinion, qui était identique à celle du roux :

-Non, c'est impossible. Une civilisation qui a mit autant de temps pour se construire ne peut pas disparaître d'un coup. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'y avait aucune habitation, aucun signe de la vie qu'il y avait ici, avant. Et puis… ils savent parler. Tout à l'heure, l'enfant à prononcé un petit mot…

-Je n'ai pas dis qu'ils étaient carr'ment des animaux non plus ! intervint une nouvelle fois le bleu.

-Non, bien sûr mais je faisais seulement part de mes pensées…

Ichigo grinça des dents. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas dans leur nouvelle situation. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Avant de savoir réellement qu'il y avait d'autres êtres humains, il se sentait plus ou moins en sécurité dans cet endroit, dans cette maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, à présent, il régnait en lui un doute, un sentiment de malaise profond qu'il ne savait pas définir. Il revoyait encore l'enfant, la main posé au sol près de la tête du cadavre en décomposition… Et puis ces yeux effrayés qui le regardaient. Et enfin, ce « vous » qu'il avait prononcé avant de prendre complètement peur et de se sauver sans demander son reste. Quelque chose lui soufflait que cet enfant allait leur apporter de sacrés ennuis mais il ignorait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir. Le jeune Kurosaki n'en était pas sûr de tout cela. Peut-être qu'il s'imaginait juste des choses alors il ne voulait pas mettre au courant les deux autres. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce malaise en lui et même pire : il n'arrivait pas à chasser ce dernier, comme s'il avait prit racine dans ses entrailles.

Le jeune homme clos les paupières un instant et inspira longuement. Puis, il rouvrit les yeux et se releva doucement.

-Tu vas où ? questionna Ishida en ouvrant les yeux.

Le brun chercha un instant du regard le roux, éblouis par le soleil, puis le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-J'ai besoin de boire, expliqua simplement le jeune homme en s'éloignant des deux autres, partant vers la maison à grandes enjambées.

Il entra par la porte d'entrée déjà grande ouverte et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit d'une main le robinet et baissa le visage pour boire à grosses gorgées. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus soif, il s'humidifia le visage, prit de l'eau dans le creux de sa main et en mit sur sa nuque, massant doucement cette dernière qui lui était douloureuse. Puis, il posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo, haussa doucement ses épaules pour les faire craquer et fit quelques geste du cou, les yeux fermés. Sa colonne vertébrale semblait tout emmêlée, comme si des nœuds s'y étaient formés et son dos lui faisait vraiment mal. Il devait certainement avoir mal dormi cette nuit-là. En même temps dormir sur un canapé n'était pas une très bonne méthode pour dormir. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait des lits à l'étage, il se dit qu'il en utiliserait un dès le soir qui allait arriver.

Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche et bailla bruyamment. Il n'avait pas assez dormi et le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eu… Bref. Il avait très mal dormi. Cependant, malgré la soudaine apparition de l'enfant une ou deux heures plus tôt et ce malaise persistant en lui, tout avait l'air d'aller plus ou moins bien. Ils mettraient quelques temps à s'y habituer mais ils s'y feraient tous avec le temps.

Un sourire étira les fines lèvres du jeune homme.

« Finalement, on ne s'est pas si mal sortis jusqu'à présent… » pensa-t-il. Et cela était vrai. D'autres auraient peut-être moins bien réussis qu'eux à se trouver un endroit où dormir, à se nourrir, etc… donc, d'une certaine manière, Ichigo jugea qu'il pouvait, lui et les deux autres d'ailleurs, être fier de lui. De plus, faire tout cela en compagnie d'un scientifique légèrement étrange et d'un jeune homme violent et turbulent…

Le roux se voyait presque recevoir une médaille !

Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'il continuait à sourire.

Il ne lui fallu pas attendre longtemps pour entendre des pas derrière lui et voir Grimmjow et Ishida arriver pour boire à leur tour.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? interrogea le brun d'un œil sceptique.

Le roux essaya de camoufler son sourire mais sa tentative eut l'effet inverse : il se mit à sourire sans pouvoir se contrôler, comme un idiot trop heureux d'avoir fait la meilleure blague du siècle. Grimmjow le regarda à son tour, de son air mi-blasé mi-énervé mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Bon, dit enfin le rouquin. Et si on regardait ce qu'il y a d'autre à l'étage tant qu'on y est ? !

Ishida Uryû soupira :

-Autant le faire avant qu'il ne fasse nuit… souffla-t-il en montant les escaliers.

Ichigo lança un regard à Grimmjow et lui indiqua d'un doigt à les suivre. Le bleuté montra un instant les dents, montrant clairement son désaccord mais face au regard du roux qui lui semblait suppliant, il se mit à les suivre tout de même, sans oublier de garder son air renfrogné sur son visage.

Arrivé à l'étage, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et observèrent le grand lit double qui s'y trouvait. Ils passèrent tout de même à côté de la pièce, ne s'y attardant pas puisqu'ils y étaient tous allés le matin même. Ils parcoururent alors le couloir et ouvrirent les autres pièces, allèrent ouvrir les fenêtres et volets afin de faire entrer la lumière du soleil dans tout l'étage. Certains volets étaient très durs à ouvrir mais aucun ne posa de réel problème. En tous, ils y trouvèrent quatre chambres chacune comportant au moins un lit. Ils pourraient donc dormir chacun de leur côté sans aucun problème même si les pièces étaient poussiéreuses. S'ils avaient le temps, ils commenceraient à faire un peu le ménage, histoire de dormir vraiment convenablement le soir même. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la quatrième chambre, ils virent qu'il y avait encore trois pièces. La première était des toilettes et la deuxième une salle de bain qui paressait plus propres que toutes les autres pièces. Enfin, ils s'approchèrent de la troisième pièce et certainement la dernière de cette maison qu'ils n'avaient pas encore découverte. Grimmjow saisit la poignée de la porte et l'abaissa avant de tirer vers lui. Il tira vers lui une nouvelle fois puis poussa mais la porte refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. Il serra les dents, sa mâchoire se serrant à son tour et contracta ses muscles alors qu'il tentait une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la porte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter de défoncer la porte comme la veille avec la porte d'entrée de la maison, Ichigo posa une main sur son épaule.

-On va éviter hein… Il doit y avoir des clés quelque part ou quelque chose pour faciliter de l'ouvrir…

Durant un instant, il cru que Grimmjow accepterai. Pourtant, même pas trois secondes après, le bleuté s'élança sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Et, contrairement à la veille, cette porte-ci ne résista pas et s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu se tourna vers le roux et lui adressa un sourire carnassier qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Kurosaki grogna et, ignorant du mieux qu'il pu l'autre homme, le devança en entrant dans la pièce.

Cette dernière paraissait encore plus sombre que les autres. La lumière qui régnait à présent dans le couloir ne s'infiltrait pas tellement dans ce coin de la maison et Ichigo ne voyait pas trop où il marchait. Pourtant, il devina qu'une fenêtre s'y trouvait juste en face, comme dans la plupart des autres pièces de cette maison. Il marcha prudemment en posant ses mains ci et là sur les murs afin de se diriger plus ou moins bien vers l'endroit où devait se trouver la fenêtre. Le jeune homme grimaça. Il y avait certaines choses aux murs qui le décontenançaient. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait mais il n'osait pas y poser complètement ses mains, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il fit quelques enjambées mais eut le plaisir de ne trébucher à aucun moment. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bout, ce qui ne lui avait prit que très peu de temps, la salle semblant être assez petite, il tâta en face de lui jusqu'à trouver ce qui s'apparentait à la poignée d'une fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit également et bientôt la pièce baigna à son tour dans la lumière solaire qui régnait au dehors. Il se tourna vers ses compagnons et découvrit en même temps la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Comme il l'avait sentit, cette dernière était petite. De là où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire près de la fenêtre, jusqu'à la porte, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de quatre mètres. La pièce semblait vite hormis une étagère contre les deux murs des côtés. Ichigo reconnu ce qu'il avait touché dans le noir comme étant l'étagère en métal froid.

Grimmjow et Uryû entrèrent dans la pièce et, curieux, ils regardèrent ce qui se trouvait dans les différents bacs posés dans ces étagères. Ichigo en fit de même. Il s'approcha d'un premier bac mais, dès qu'il l'eu ouvert, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand alors qu'il regardait, choqué, ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Interdis, les deux autres observaient également la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire.

-…Vous croyez qu'il y en a dans toutes les boites ? intervint Ishida qui transpirait d'angoisse.

Le bleuté ouvrit à la hâte un autre bac mais ce qu'il y trouva offrit la réponse au brun.

-Cette salle est remplit d'armes de tous genres, dit Jaggerjack en fronçant les sourcils.

Ichigo ne prononça pas un mot, trop subjugué par ce dont il était spectateur.

Dans cette salle, il y avait toutes sortes d'armes allant du simple canif à des armes à feu beaucoup plus dangereuses. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois alors qu'un frisson les parcouraient.

L'imagination du roux se mit immédiatement à travailler d'arrache-pied et il s'imagina de nombreuses situations : et si l'homme qu'ils avaient retrouvé mort était un dangereux criminel ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi ces armes se trouvaient en cet endroit ? À quoi servaient-elles ? Que devaient-elles attaquer ? Ou bien encore…contre quoi servaient-elles à se défendre… ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de penser davantage, un bruit venant de l'extérieur les firent sursauter. Ils sortirent de la pièce presque en courant et se précipitèrent tous les trois dans la grande chambre dans laquelle ils avaient « empruntés » des vêtements. Lentement et surtout prudemment, ils s'avancèrent vers la fenêtre ouverte et jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Tous trois lâchèrent un hoquet de stupéfaction.

A l'endroit exact où Ichigo avait perçut l'enfant le matin même se trouvait un petit groupe d'hommes armés. Ils étaient tous tournés dans une direction et les trois jeunes hommes n'eurent pas besoin d'en voir plus pour comprendre qu'ils avaient trouvé le cadavre.

« Je n'aurais pas dû le mettre dehors » pensa alors le roux qui commençait à être prit de panique.

Si on observait bien, on pouvait reconnaître parmi les hommes l'enfant, plus petit qu'eux, qui étaient fermement tenu par le col par un des hommes.

Ichigo et ses compagnons se cachèrent en s'asseyant au sol, dos contre le mur.

-On aurait dû cacher le cadavre autre part… souffla Ishida d'une voix d'où on entendait parfaitement des trémolos dus à la peur.

-Et on l'aurait mit où, d'après toi ? ! demanda Grimmjow à son tour qui avait tout autant peur que les deux autres.

Ichigo se releva doucement et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Les hommes étaient à présent tournés vers la maison et l'un d'eux commença à avancer.

Le roux prit une inspiration et regarda ses camarades :

-On s'en contre fiche de ça maintenant ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Ils arrivent alors la seule chose dont on doit se préoccuper c'est : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? !

Ishida respirait rapidement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il cherchait une solution à toute vitesse. Grimmjow se leva et ouvrit une armoire pour voir s'il pouvait faire de la place à l'intérieur. Mais il y avait trop de vêtements. En sortir serait trop louche et ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Il se mit à réfléchir à toutes vitesses puis se tourna vers le roux :

-Ils sont où ?

Ichigo se mit à pâlir et, sans tourner son visage vers l'autre homme, répondit :

-Ils arrivent…

Le bleuté se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis attrapa ses deux camarades par leurs poignets.

-Dép'chez ! fit-il en les tirant à sa suite, se dirigeant vers la salle où ils avaient trouvés les armes un peu plus tôt.

Il se dépêcha d'y entrer, ouvrit un des bacs et prit un petit couteau ainsi qu'un revolver.

-Vite, prenez ce que vous pouvez ! dit-il en mettant la boîte sous le nez des deux autres, vérifiant en même temps si son arme était bien chargée.

Ichigo et le jeune scientifique brun regardèrent une fraction de seconde le bac et se saisirent de ce qui leur passaient sous la main, vérifiant en même temps si les armes étaient utilisables dans l'immédiat. Une fois que cela fut fait, Grimmjow les entraîna hors de la pièce et ils entrèrent dans la chambre la plus proche.

-Vite, vite, vite… ! murmura Ishida, alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

Ils eurent la chance de trouver des armoires grandes en face d'eux et se dirigèrent vers elles. Cependant, avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un pas, ils entendirent la porte d'en bas claquer, signalant la présence des hommes armés dans la maison. Une boule se forma dans l'estomac d'Ichigo et ce dernier ouvrit la première armoire qu'il trouva presque vide. Il fit un geste de la main et Ishida s'y engouffra mais il n'y avait de la place que pour lui.

-Reste ici, lui ordonna le roux. On va chercher autre part. Surtout ne fait aucun bruit !

Le brun hocha la tête et ferma la porte derrière lui, se collant contre le bois du fond.

Le roux et le bleuté ouvrirent l'autre meuble mais ce dernier était remplit à raz bord, peut-être même plus que l'autre chambre.

-Merde ! lâcha le rouquin, sentant la panique se répandre dans tout son corps.

Le bleuté n'attendit pas plus et attrapa son bras pour sortir de la pièce. Les hommes se trouvant en bas faisaient beaucoup de bruit et semblaient vraisemblablement chercher quelque chose. Sans doute qu'ils les cherchaient…

Les deux jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la première chambre qu'ils trouvèrent et se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers les armoires. Toutes remplies. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière, les intrus continuaient à les chercher et ils ne tarderaient pas à monter.

-Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? ! gémit-il en respirant rapidement.

Il se tourna vers son camarade qui paniquait lui aussi –bien que moins- et qui cherchait une solution en jetant des regards de tous côtés. Grimmjow lui attrapa soudain la main avec une violence qui fit gémir le roux et le bleuté le força à sa baisser jusqu'à pouvoir se glisser sous le grand lit de la pièce.

Ichigo ne posa aucune question et s'engouffra sous le meuble, bientôt suivit de Grimmjow. Une fois qu'ils furent plus ou moins à l'abri, le roux attrapa instinctivement le bras du bleu et le serra contre lui. L'autre ne dit rien mais se colla davantage à l'autre jeune homme. Très proches, ils entendaient plus leurs propres respirations que ce qui se passait en dessous. Ichigo fit son possible pour se calmer et intima à son compagnon d'en faire de même.

-S'ils nous trouvent… ils vont…

-Nous tuer.

Ichigo n'était pas débile. Il le savait tout ça. Si cela se trouvait, ces hommes-là étaient des amis de l'autre qui était mort. Et ils formaient à eux trois les parfaits suspects. Mais comment leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Tout marchait dans le sens où c'était eux, les criminels.

Un bruit leur parvint des escaliers alors qu'ils entendirent une porte, sans doute celle de la première chambre, s'ouvrir avec fracas. Ichigo se colla encore plus contre le corps du bleuté, le corps tremblant. Il vérifia d'une main si son arme était toujours avec lui et vit que Grimmjow en faisait de même.

Un nouveau bruit leur parvint. Celle d'une autre porte.

Le rouquin déglutit avec peine alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'effroi.

-Calme, entendit-il. Il faut que tu restes calme…

Il se tourna vers le bleuté et lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du bleu d'essayer de réconforter les gens alors il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il se focalisa sur sa respiration et tenta, une fois de plus, de la calmer. Il y parviendrait, il le savait. Il fallait juste qu'il y arrive, pour de bon.

Un autre bruit, celui d'objets jetés à terre. Les hommes devaient être en colère. S'ils les trouvaient….

« Non, non, non, je ne dois surtout pas penser à ça ! » pensa le roux. « Tout va bien. Tout va bien. On va s'en sortir… ». Il sentit ses poils se redresser sur sa peau et il se mordit la lèvre. S'il ne se calmait pas, il allait tout gâcher, toutes ses chances de s'en sortir disparaîtraient, à jamais.

Un nouveau bruit, une fois encore celui d'une porte ouverte avec force.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir ».

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se saisir de son visage et regarda Grimmjow, d'apparence calme qui le regardait. Il plongea son regard ambré dans ces yeux bleus puis, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, le bleuté amena son visage à lui et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un doux baiser.

Lorsqu'il se sépara de lui, Ichigo était complètement déboussolé. Il était certain que cette action lui avait fait complètement oublier la situation dangereuse dans laquelle il se trouvait mais ce n'était tout de même pas LE moment pour une chose pareille ! Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien…

-Juste pour que tu te calmes… expliqua simplement le bleu en détournant les yeux.

Pour qu'il se calme.

Le roux n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus longtemps ni d'y répondre que la porte de la chambre dans laquelle ils se cachaient s'ouvrit avec violence.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il suspendit sa respiration.

Il attendit, attendit… De sous le lit, il pouvait voir les pieds des hommes marcher dans toutes la pièce.

Un à un, ils sortirent.

Et au moment où il allait échapper un soupir de soulagement, une main le saisit par le pied.

* * *

_Suite au prochain chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez !_

_Misaki Hoshi, la petite étoile qui se cogne contre une autre dans le ciel._

* * *

**Réponse à ayu :**

Oui ! Fais des « yatta » :D

Désolée pour le temps que ça a prit…j'espère que je suis pardonnée :'(

Et j'espère surtout que tu as aimé :D


End file.
